Decir la verdad duele
by Road1985J2
Summary: post 8x22. Slash, Clark/Ollie Clark regresa a casa pero las cosas han cambiado un poco mas de lo que esperaba. Ademas Ollie no sabe como evitar perder a Clar sin decirle lo que siente por el.
1. Chapter 1

Aquellos ojos claros que tanto había contemplado durante meses, aparecían todas las noches en sus sueños y aquel no fue un día diferente. Podía dormir más o menos, podía estar cansado o con dolor de cabeza, que al final, los ojos de Clark aparecían en sus sueños.

Olliver se había acostumbrado a dormir en aquel sofá. No era el lugar más cómodo del mundo para la espalda dolorida de alguien que se enfrentaba a los villanos de la cuidad, pero no podía quejarse; sobretodo cuando lo estaba haciendo por su amiga.

Chloe no se lo había pedido, no tenía que hacerlo para que Olliver supiera que ella lo necesitaba, sobretodo durante aquellos meses tan difíciles para ella, en los que había tenido que afrontar los momentos más duros de su vida.

Él sin más se había plantado una noche en su casa, justo después de la desaparición de Clark y se había quedado a dormir, sin explicaciones, sin comentarios y sin agradecimientos, simplemente había visto a su amiga, totalmente destrozada meterse en su dormitorio y él se había quedado en aquel sofá que se había convertido en su cama desde ese momento.

Así, los días se convirtieron en semanas y sin que ninguno de los dos se dieran cuenta, Olliver apenas pasaba tiempo en ninguna de sus casas o el avión cuando no estaba luchando contra nadie; estaba allí con ella, la escuchaba, a veces tan sólo la observaba, como si pensara que si dejaba de mirarla su amiga se fuera romper.

"Eres todo lo que tengo Olliver, todos los demás ya no están." Le había dicho ella más de una vez y aunque él no le había dicho nada al respecto sabía perfectamente que era cierto.

Clark se había ido y bajo sus mismas palabras, había muerto, dejando paso a Kal-el. Jimmy había muerto, pérdida de la que Olliver se sentía más que responsable y Lois estaba desaparecida desde hacía tiempo, nadie había dado con ella, era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Por eso, aquella noche parecía como todas las demás, una tranquila noche de verano tras una cena en casa, Chloe se había retirado pronto a dormir, alegando que estaba cansada, aunque Olliver sabía que no era así y él después de hablar un buen rato con Dinah y los demás también se había acostado.

Pero no era normal y su buen instinto así se lo hizo saber a Olliver al despertarlo de golpe en mitad de la noche. En su cabeza todavía estaban los ojos claros de Clark, pero al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que tenía que estar alerta porque alguien le estaba vigilando.

Se levantó, moviéndose lentamente como un experimentado felino, miró a su alrededor, pero no vio nada. Tal vez se estaba volviendo un paranoico, tal vez no descansar, entre buscar a Lois y luchar contra el crimen lo estaba agotando. Tal vez preocuparse demasiado por Chloe lo estaba debilitando. Realmente no lo sabía, pero si que tenía claro que debía relajarse un poco.

Fue al cuarto de baño, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido para no despertar a Chloe, aunque en aquel enorme apartamento que le había regalado Jimmy justo antes de morir y del que se negaba a marcharse, era difícil que la oyera desde el dormitorio.

Se lavó la cara tratando de despejarse un poco, pero entonces escuchó un ruido a su espalda y en medio segundo se dio la vuelta. De nuevo allí no había nada y Olliver comenzó a preocuparse que pudiera tratarse de alguien que quisiera lastimarles.

Entonces lo vio, tan sólo fue una sombra, un rápido movimiento al fondo de la habitación, pero lo había visto y sabía perfectamente lo que era, aunque no se lo pudiera creer.

"Clark." Dijo en voz baja, pues sabía que de tratarse de su desaparecido amigo, le escucharía sin ningún problema. "Clark ¿eres tu?"

Entonces se detuvo delante de Olliver, él que quería haber pasado desapercibido, como había hecho otras veces; entrar en el apartamento, ver que Chloe estuviera bien y marcharse de nuevo; en aquella ocasión no le sirvió.

"¿Cómo estás Olliver?" Por fin lo tenía delante, no se trataba de un fantasma, no era ni siquiera uno de tantos sueños que tenía cada noche en los que aparecía Clark, no, aquel era su antiguo amigo de verdad y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en partirle la cara.

"¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí sin más? debería darte vergüenza después de dejarnos tirados a todos." Había esperado durante tanto tiempo a decirle algo así, que durante un segundo se sintió vacío sin aquellas palabras esperando en su interior.

"Se que estás furioso conmigo, no es para menos pero he vuelto." Clark miró a su amigo, a pesar de la oscuridad en el apartamento, veía perfectamente el odio en los ojos azules de Olliver y la expresión dura y desafiante que le mostraba. "Hice mal lo se, por eso he vuelto para pediros perdón."

"Vete a la mierda Clark. ¿Crees que eso es suficiente? Apareces aquí, después de dejarnos, nos abandonaste y ahora quieres que te perdonemos. Dejaste tirada a Chloe cuando mas te necesitaba, justo cuando descubrió… - No lo dijo, estaba seguro que Chloe no querría decirle nada a Clark y desde luego no de ese modo. - ¿Y que hay de Loise? Dime al menos que la has estado buscando. Confiaba en ti Clark, te vi como mi mejor amigo, como mi… es igual. Será mejor que te vayas, no quiero despertar a Chloe y que vea aquí."

Clark aceptó todos los reproches de su amigo en silencio. Sabía que se los merecía, no podía decir nada al respecto sin saber que Olliver tenía todos los motivos posibles para estar muy cabreado con él. Aún así no se arrepentía de haberse marchado, había cometido demasiados errores hasta su marcha y necesitaba enmendarlos en la medida de lo posible, aunque para ello tuviera que lastimar a sus seres queridos.

"He venido a ver a Chloe, tengo que pedirle perdón, igual que te debo una gran disculpa a ti, sobretodo cuando tenías razón desde el principio." Ya le había sido bastante difícil a Olliver resistirse a la mirada de cachorrillo abandonando cuando estaban luchando juntos, como para conseguir hacerlo ahora si apuros, ahora que hacía tanto tiempo que no lo tenía cerca, ahora que pensaba que lo había llegado a perder.

"Si tenía razón y tal vez tu tengas las tuyas ahora para volver y pedirnos perdón, pero es demasiado tarde; las cosas han cambiado durante los últimos meses y tu no estabas aquí Clark. Lo siento pero es demasiado tarde."

Olliver se dio la vuelta, no podía mirar a los ojos a Clark, pero tampoco podía dejar de hacerlo sin echarlo un de menos. Apretó con fuerza las manos, sintió el dolor que el mismo se estaba provocando y pensó que al menos de esa forma no pensaría en otra cosa.

"Olliver espera ¿Qué es eso de que las cosas han cambiado?" Clark notó una pequeña punzada en el corazón, pero no le dio importancia, al menos no más que las otras veces en las que había pensado en Olliver y lo había echado de menos. "¿Chloe y tu estáis juntos?" De nuevo el dolor en el corazón, en el mismo corazón, que creía haber perdido tras la muerte de Jimmy.

Olliver rió con tristeza y por fin se dio la vuelta. "¿Eso es todo lo que te importa, si Chloe y yo estamos juntos? Entonces no, no estamos juntos tranquilo, Chloe no está para eso ahora mismo."

"Entonces ¿Por qué dices que las cosas han cambiado?" Clark dio un paso adelante pero se detuvo en seguida pues no tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer. "Vamos Olliver, somos amigos."

"¡Éramos amigos! Pero tu me abandonaste, me dejaste aquí tirado." Olliver se hasta la cocina y entonces Clark se dio cuenta que caminaba con cierta dificultad, que Olliver iba cojeando.

"¿Qué te ha pasado?" Por fin se dirigió hacia él, al verlo desaparecer en la cocina.

"No se a que refieres, pero te rogaría que te fueras." Se apoyó en la encimera e intentó ocultar el dolor que sentía en la pierna no por no descansar como debía después del último enfrentamiento.

"Tu pierna, pareces herido. Estás herido ¿Qué ha pasado?" Olliver se quedó donde estaba. Había pensado tantas veces que es momento pudiera llegar, que Clark se preocupara por él como lo estaba haciendo. Pero Olliver Queen tenía un orgullo muy fuerte y por nada del mundo iba a mostrar su debilidad así como así a la persona que lo había dejado tirado y que sin darse cuenta entonces ninguno de los dos le había roto el corazón.

"Una mala caía eso esto todo. Te lo digo en serio Clark, ¿podrías marcharte y dejarnos tranquilos?" Durante un momento se hizo el silencio en la cocina y el tiempo pareció detenerse. Olliver no quería perderlo otra vez, no sin saber cuando volvería a verlo y Clark no quería marcharse, pero si su presencia hacia daño a sus amigos, haría lo que Olliver le pedía.

"Si de verdad quieres que me marche lo haré. Pero quiero que sepas que he estado buscando a Loise por todo el planeta y no he dado con ella. Dime solo una cosa ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado tanto en la vida de Chloe y en la tuya desde que me marché?"

Lo había ensayado muchas veces había pensado tanto en las palabras que iba a usar que creía haberlo dicho un millar de veces, pero nunca lo había tenido delante realmente, nunca había llegado el momento de decirle a Clark aquello.

Olliver se dio la vuelta y durante un momento se lo quedó mirando en silencio. Si no volvía a verlo más, quería recordar para siempre esa expresión triste, esos ojos azules que le habían cautivado pese a no decir nunca nada y esa boca con la que tantas veces había soñado.

Sabía que Chloe le mataría por contarle aquello a Clark, se la podía imaginar furiosa, incluso gritándole. Pero si había algo que Olliver se sentía incapaz de hacer, era mentir a Clark.

"Chloe se quedó embarazada."

"¿De Jimmy?" Preguntó un sorprendido Clark.

"Eso es algo que nunca ha querido decirme, pero prefiero pensar que así es. Ella quería ocuparse del niño sola pero no se lo permití, no podía dejarle pasar por eso sola y le propuse algo." Clark escuchaba en silencio, le costaba creerse lo que su amigo le estaba contando. "Le dije que le daría el apellido Queen al bebé."

"Es como si fuera tu hijo."

"Será mi hijo cuando nazca, Chloe y yo hemos decidido que no sepa nunca la verdad."

"Pero eso no quiere decir que Chloe y tu…"

"Por el amo de dios Clark, no ya te lo he dicho, tan sólo somos amigos." Olliver no podía creer que Clark nunca se hubiera dado cuenta y que ahora que lo tenía delante, Clark no viera las ganas que tenía Olliver de decirle lo que sentía por él. "Ahora por favor, márchate, bastante daño nos has hecho ya." Olliver se quejó al dar un mal paso y Clark estuvo a punto de ir hacia él para ayudarle, pero se contuvo.

"Dime al menos que no me odias y que entiendes porque me marché."

"Por supuesto que entiendo porque te marchaste lo que no comprendo es porque ninguno de nosotros fue lo suficientemente importante para ti como para quedarte. Supongo que creía que mi relación contigo era mucho más fuerte de lo que realmente era."

"Olliver."

"Vete por favor." Olliver tenía ganas de llorar, pero no lo haría delante de Clark, no después de todo el tiempo que había pasado.

"Me gustaría volver a veros."

"Ya sabes donde estamos, pero al menos deja que le diga a Chloe que estás por aquí, no se como se lo tomara."

"Claro, como quieras." Antes de que Olliver se hubiera dado la vuelta, Clark ya se había marchado. Se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y suspiró con fuerza.

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, no se había sentido así desde que había visto a Clark por última vez, pero pese a lo dolido que estaba, se sentía bien, se sentía vivo otra vez, por mucho que le dolía el cuerpo, haberle visto otra vez, le había devuelto una parte de su vida que creía perdida.


	2. Chapter 2

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, aquella estaba siendo la peor noche había tenido un mucho tiempo. Todo había salido mal, por mucho que lo había estado planeando, las cosas le habían salido justo al revés. La banda no tenía nada de especial, simples malhechores que se dedicaban a robar bancos. Olliver todavía se preguntaba como continuaban haciéndolo en una ciudad que estaba tan bien protegida.

Pero al menos así tenía con que entretenerse por las noches, antes de volver a casa con Chloe. Su amiga se lo repetía continuamente. "No tienes porque quedarte siempre conmigo, sólo estoy embarazada, me las puedo arreglar sola."

Pero Olliver siempre estaba allí, tal vez se tratara del remordimiento por no haber podido salvar a Jimmy, por haber dejado que Clark se marchara o porque su amiga lo estuviera pasando mal; pero no había forma de separarlo de su lado, la quería demasiado como para permitir que volviera a pasarlo mal.

Los vio entrar en el banco, eran realmente buenos, discretos y silenciosos, eso no lo iba a negar. Pero no eran lo suficientemente buenos para él. Se dijo a si mismo sonriente.

"Vale, ya nos hemos divertido ¿Verdad chicos? Así que vamos a hacer las cosas fáciles y me vais a entregar las armas y os vais a rendir antes de que tenga que pegaros una buena paliza."

"Ya decía yo que no aparecía ningún de los grandes héroes de la ciudad por aquí, había empezado a pensar que no nos considerabais lo suficientemente peligrosos como par tenernos en cuenta." Dijo el que Olliver supuso que sería el líder de la banda.

"¿Por qué no nos dejamos de juegos y acabamos con esto de una vez?" Dijo Olliver con seriedad, mientras continuaba apuntándoles con su ballesta.

"Por mi está bien. Chicos, ya habéis oído al gran héroe, quiere que acabemos esto cuanto antes." Olliver escuchó pasos a su espalda, dos, tres, tal vez hasta cuatro personas acababan de aparecer. No los había visto venir, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que no estuvieran solos.

Se dio la vuelta, pero no fue lo bastante rápido y antes de poder evitarlo uno de los hombres, que debía de rondar los dos metros, le dio un golpe en la cara y otro con una especie de aturdidor, le dio una descarga en la espalda.

"Vaya, pues si que eres un tipo duro después de todo." Olliver se repuso y con un movimiento rápido le quitó los pies del suelo al primero de los hombres que habían atacado y al caer al suelo le recordó a una enorme ballena encallando en las costas.

Sin embargo, dejar fuera de combate por el momento a uno de ellos no fue suficiente, pues todavía quedaban otros tres. Uno le golpeó en las costillas, por lo que por un momento Olliver se quedó sin respiración, dobló el cuerpo y no pudo evitar que el segundo le diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Cayó al suelo, todos los sonidos de su alrededor retumbaban en su cabeza, necesitaba un momento para recuperarse, pero aquellos tipos no se lo iban a dar así como así.

"Eh mirad, parece que por fin está dándose por vencido." Dijo el más bajo de los malhechores, luego se echó a reír con fuerza y miró a Olliver, para encontrarse con un dardo lanzado hacia su cuello. El hombre gritó e intentó apartarse, pero el proyecto terminó impactando en su cuerpo.

"Uno menos." Pensó Olliver al ver al hombre derrumbarse en el suelo.

De repente, alguien tiró de él y lo levantó con fuerza cogiéndole del cuello. Le estaba apretando, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo sin respiración. "Así que tu eres el famoso Green Arrow, protector de está ciudad desde que ese borrón azul y rojo se ha marchado. ¿Creías que ibas a poder hacer el trabajo de los dos tu solito? Creo que has mordido más de lo que podías tragar esta vez muchacho." El hombre sonrió con maldad, y Olliver sintió una punzada en el corazón.

Llevaba meses intentando hacer su trabajo y el de Clark y estaba agotado, no estaba siendo su mejor, pues llevaba tiempo sin poder entrenarse como hubiera deseado. Por mucho que fuera un hombre desagradable, aquel tipo tenía razón, no estaba en su mejor momento y empezó a darse cuenta que esa noche lo iba a pagar.

El hombre apretó más, incluso con una sola mano le estaba haciendo demasiado daño como para pensar con claridad. "¿Qué tal si vemos quien está detrás de la máscara verde? Igual si nos lo quedamos nos den una buena pasta por su rescate."

Eso si que no podía ser, si alguien descubría su verdadera identidad, todos los bajos fondos de la ciudad también lo sabrían pronto y entonces estaría muerto en menos de dos días.

Intentó revolverse, pero el hombre lo tenía sujeto con demasiada fuerza, entonces tan sólo se le ocurrió una cosa, con todas sus fuerzas se dio impulso y golpeó al hombre en el vientre.

Durante un momento funcionó, pues lo dejó caer en al suelo, pero se restableció en un momento e intentó atraparlo de nuevo. Afortunadamente para Olliver, el hombre era demasiado grande, por lo que sus movimientos eran excesivamente lentos y torpes y consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo, pero no el suficiente, pues con una patada lo lanzó al suelo otra vez.

Olliver no vio el saliente, por lo que no pudo apartarse, antes de que su cabeza impactara en él. se dio con fuerza, nunca había sentido tan dolor, aunque ese dolor duró poco, pues en pocos segundos había quedado inconsciente.

"¿Está muerto?" Preguntó otro hombre.

"Espero que no, porque todavía me queda divertirme un rato con él." El hombre más grande se acercó a Olliver entre risas y le dio la vuelta. La sangre corría por el rostro del joven millonario y su cuerpo, inerte no respondió ante el golpecito que le dio su agresor. "Me parece que le he dado demasiado fuerte, ahora vamos a tener que esperar a que recupere la conciencia." Les dijo a sus hombres, al darse la vuelta y mirarlos con gesto triunfal. "Pero primero vamos a ver quien se esconde detrás de la máscara."

El golpe llegó tan rápido que no vio quien se lo había asestado. Simplemente cayó al suelo dolorido. "¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?" El segundo de sus hombres cayó también, por un nuevo golpe, pero de nuevo no vieron quien había sido. "Chicos sacad las armas y acabad con ese maldito freaky, quien quiera que sea."

"No puede ser, ha vuelto, el maldito borrón de los periódicos está aquí." Dijo uno de los miembros de la banda y antes de que su jefe pudiera decir algo más, cuatro de los hombre salieron corriendo despavoridos sin preocuparse de que hacían saltar la alarma a su paso.

"Traidores, volved aquí, no es más que un fantasma, ni si quiera se atreve a dar la cara. No podéis tener miedo a un borrón en las revistas." Pero entonces lo tuvo delante de sus narices. El hombre estuvo a punto de gritar pero no lo hizo. "¿Con que eres tu? No te había visto nunca por la ciudad."

"Entonces tienes muy mala vista amigo." Dijo Clark mirando de reojo a Olliver, que continuaba inconsciente en el suelo, esperando que los golpes recibidos no hubieran sido tan terribles como había parecido.

Con la misma rapidez que un rayo en mitad de una tormenta, Clark cogió una tubería de la pared, la dobló como si fuera de plastilina y rodeó el cuerpo del hombre con ella. "Serás desgraciado. Suéltame y te juro que te mataré a ti y a tu amigo también." El hombre no sabía que con los amigos no se jugaba.

Con un pequeño golpe, Clark lo tiró al suelo contra la pared. La cabeza del hombre se golpeó contra el muro y quedó ahí totalmente inconsciente. Las sirenas de la policía comenzaron a sonar a los lejos, por lo que Clark decidió marcharse antes de que lo vieran, llevándose consigo a Olliver.

- o -

El sonido del teléfono despertó a Olliver. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, definitivamente aquella había sido la peor noche de su vida y ninguna juerga con demasiado alcohol le había hecho sentirse así jamás. El teléfono continuó sonando. Estaba muy cerca de él pero no lo encontró hasta que se dio la vuelta, notando al hacerlo un terrible dolor en las costillas.

"Ya me he enterado, has estado genial esta noche." Dijo Chloe al otro lado del teléfono. "¿Cuántos eran al final, diez, doce? Los periódicos no se ponen de acuerdo." Olliver se quedó callado, por lo que recordaba de la pelea no tenía las de ganar si no que había llegado a pensar que no saldría de aquel enfrentamiento con vida. "Ollie, ¿Estás ahí?"

"Si perdona, me acababa de meter en la cama y me has pillado medio dormido. Lo de esta noche no ha sido nada, eran rateros de medio pelo."

"Vaya, siento haberte despertado, bueno pues entonces te dejo que estarás agotado. Y por cierto, veo que vas haciéndome caso, me alegro que estés en tu apartamento y vayas recuperando tu vida."

Chloe colgó y Olliver hizo lo mismo, dejando que el teléfono cayera sobre la cama. No podía dolerle más la cabeza, tanto que desearía poder cortársela. Se tocó allí donde se había llevado el peor de los golpes y se dio cuenta que había una venda, al igual que alrededor de sus costillas.

"¿Qué narices…"

"Lo siento, cuando te he traído aquí pensé que tendrían bien unos primeros auxilios." Olliver miró en la dirección de la voz y allí se encontró a Clark. Suspiró con fuerza, no podía ser que hubiera tenido que ser justamente él, quien le hubiera salvado la vida.

"Osea que has vuelto para quedarte."

"Ya te lo dije el otro día. Siento no haber llegado antes, te has vuelto muy bueno cubriendo tu rastro." Clark se acercó a la cama, pero al ver la dura mirada que Olliver le lanzó se quedó parado a mitad de camino.

"Supongo que hacer el trabajo de dos ayuda a mejor las técnicas. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme la vida, aunque no hacía falta." Olliver desvió la mirada, ya se odiaba bastante por decir algo así.

"Claro que hacía falta, ese hombre te hubiera matado, aunque no creo que se hubiera limitado a eso." Olliver se echó a reír apenado, mientras Clark lo miró sin comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Este último año he acabado tres veces en casa de un amigo que trabaja en el hospital y te puedo asegurar que no es nada divertido que te coloquen un hombro dislocado sin anestesia."

"Lo siento."

"Si, eso ya lo dijiste también el otro día. Pero no creas que volver a patrullar la cuidad como un superhéroe que no se atreve a enseñar la cara va a hacer que las cosas cambien entre nosotros."

Olliver se intentó incorporar, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues las costillas le dolían demasiado. Clark se volvió a acercar a él aunque Olliver intentó evitarlo, su antiguo amigo terminó por sentarse a su lado.

"No pretendo comprar tu perdón haciéndome el héroe, ni salvándote la vida cuando te pase algo. Pero me gustaría…"

"No lo digas, porque eso no va a pasar, las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes, no después de que me… nos abandonaras. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? Nos dejaste tirados y ahora vuelves como si nada. Esperaba más de ti Clark y sobretodo lo esperaba mucho antes. Vete por favor, quiero dormir."

"Puedo quedarme por si necesitas algo." Clark necesitaba que le dijera que si, pero sabía muy bien que el orgullo y el dolor de Olliver no se lo iban a permitir. "Sólo por si te encuentras mal."

¿Por qué no había dicho algo así cuando Olliver quería? ¿Por qué tuvo que esperar a que fuera demasiado a tarde, a que Olliver sintiera que le odiaba, aún cuando en realidad no podía hacerlo? ¿Por qué Clark tenía que hacer las cosas siempre tan difíciles?"

"Se que si te quedas no me voy a enterar cuando me duerma y por mucho que eche el pestillo entrarás si quieres, así que haz lo que quieras." Durante un segundo las miradas de los dos se encontraron, pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada ante el brillo que apareció en los ojos del otro.

Tal vez no las cosas no fueran a volver a su cauce normal así como así, pero al menos ambos sabía que necesitaban al otro cerca.


	3. Chapter 3

Clark no era una persona que tuviera necesidad de dormir muchas horas, pero aquella noche, apenas pegó ojo. No podía quitar la vista de su amigo. Olliver no había dormido bien, se había despertado, aunque no estaba seguro si cuando se quejaba por el dolor al darse la vuelta en la cama, era completamente consciente.

No había dejado de mirarle, de preocuparse que estuviera cómodo y que no necesitara nada. Afortunadamente para Clark, el sofá en el que se había instalado, era muy cómodo y lo suficientemente grande para él. Así, dando cabezadas de vez en cuando y preocupado por estado de su amigo, Clark se dio cuenta que se había hecho por fin de día.

Clark miró a Olliver antes de levantarse. Comprendía perfectamente el malestar de su amigo, incluso que le odiara por haberles dejado. Sabía muy bien que no debía haberlo hecho, que ninguno de ellos se lo merecía, pero tal y como habían terminado las cosas, se sentía demasiado mal como para seguir con su vida como si nada.

Que Chloe le necesitaba tras perder a Jimmy, estaba claro, pero no podía perdonarse la idea de que su marido había muerto por su culpa, no por haber acabado con Davis cuando había tenido la oportunidad. Aunque de haber sabido que su amiga estaba embarazada, tal vez se hubiera replanteado las cosas.

Odiaba hacer daño a sus amigos y mucho más cuando se trataba de sus seres más queridos como Chloe y porque no decirlo como Olliver. Si, Olliver Queen era uno de sus mejores amigos y era de los pocos que conocían su secreto y siempre le había apoyado. Dejarle a él igual que a Chloe, había sido una de las más difíciles que había hecho nunca.

Ahora además, estaba herido, había estado a punto de morir por su culpa. Desde su marcha, Olliver estaba intentando hacer el trabajo de los dos para proteger la ciudad y obviamente el cansancio y el agotamiento habían podido con él. Si le hubiera ocurrido algo peor, si por su culpa… no podía pensarlo, no se atrevía a pensarlo, porque era una posibilidad no tan remota como podía haber esperado en otras circunstancias.

Allí sentado, contemplando a su amigo, se preguntó por nunca se había atrevido a decirle lo que sentía por él. No había sido miedo, pues de no sentir lo mismo, Olliver lo hubiera entendido y hubiera seguido siendo su amigo sin problemas.

"_¿Entonces que fue?" _Se preguntó a si mismo por enésima vez aquella noche, pero de nuevo, no encontró ninguna respuesta convincente y que no le hiciera pensar que había sido un completo cobarde.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se sobresaltó pues estaba demasiado metido en sus propios pensamientos. Miró a Olliver, pero por suerte, estaba profundamente dormido y no se enteró del timbre. Se levantó del sofá por primera vez, en no sabía cuantas horas y aunque no le hizo gracia dejar de estar junto a su amigo fue a la puerta.

"Olliver, te llevo llamando toda la mañana. ¿Dónde te has metido? Bueno es que me hicieras caso en lo de ser libre de vez en cuando y otra muy distinta que no contestes a mis llamadas, que ya me estás empezando a asustar."

La voz de Chloe hablando por el teléfono escuchaba justo al otro lado de la puerta. Clark se quedó paralizado; desde su regreso, todavía no había visto a su mejor amiga, ni si quiera le había dicho que estaba otra vez en la cuidad. ¿Y si no ella no quería verle?

Finalmente y con decisión, Clark abrió la puerta y por primera vez en varios meses, sus miradas se volvieron a juntar otra vez. Chloe dejó caer el teléfono, incluso estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo.

"No puede ser." Dijo ella sin quitarla vista de encima de Clark. "¿Clark?"

"Hola Chloe." Contestó él con cierta timidez en la voz. ¿Qué podía decirle para conseguir que no le odiara o que al menos dejara de hacerlo?

Sin embargo, cuando CHloe se lanzó a sus brazos entre lágrimas, Clarka la abrazó desconcertado, pero igualmente contento. Su amiga todavía estaba allí, la Chloe que él conocía no había desaparecido a pesar de todo lo malo que le había ocurrido.

"Oh, dios mío Clark. Creí que no te iba a volver a ver nunca más. Desapareciste sin más; no sabes lo mucho que te he estado buscando durante todos estos meses. Creo que he roto un par de leyes, no estoy segura, pero incluso llegué a pensar que habías dejado el planeta."

Chloe se segó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, pero sin dejar de mirar Clark. Temía que fuera una visión, que al pestañear aquello con lo que había soñado desde que su amigo se había ido, volviera a ser una simple ilusión.

"Estás preciosa." Clark tomó sus manos entre las suyas y notó que Chloe estaba temblando como un flan. "El embarazo te queda estupendamente, eres una mamá espléndida."

"No hace falta que me agasajes tanto para que te perdone. Te recuerdo que tengo las hormonas alteradas y que estoy extremadamente sensible." Chloe dejó de hablar un momento para tomar aire y recordar todo lo que le había querido decir a Clark durante todo aquel tiempo. "No voy a negar que creí que te odiaba por abandonarme, al principio estuve muy mal y sobretodo cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada y que tu no estabas aquí para apoyarme, creí que se me caía el mundo encima."

"Chloe lo siento tanto. Si hubiera sabido lo que mi marcha iba a provocar." Mientras hablaba, Clark no sólo estaba pensando en su amiga, pues no podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de Olliver en la cama o el momento en el que lo había encontrado allí tirado en el suelo sangrando por la herida de la cabeza. Su marcha, su huida, había estado a punto de arruinar la vida de más gente de la que él había pensado.

"No digas eso, además Ollie me hizo ver que te habíamos pedido demasiado. Tenía razón, habíamos dejado sobre tus hombros el destino de todo el mundo y por mucho que seas más fuerte que cualquiera de nosotros, tienes los mismo sentimientos, eres humano y ninguno de nosotros, excepto Ollie lo supo ver."

"¿Olliver dijo eso de mi?" No se lo podía creer. Después de las últimas conversaciones que había tenido con él, Clark estaba seguro que Olliver le odiaba, que no quería volver a verle y ahora resultaba que no era así.

"Claro que si, fue él único de toda la Liga que dijo que teníamos que dejarte tranquilo. Olliver siempre ha estado seguro de que volverías. Incluso yo llegué a perder la esperanza pero él no."

Clark se quedó pensativo. Jamás hubiera creído a Olliver luchando tanto por él. Tal vez, después de todo tuviera más sentimientos por él de los que Clark pensaba. Definitivamenete las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde que él se había ido y hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta.

"Por cierto, ¿Por qué estás en el apartamento de Ollie?" Chloe miró a su alrededor, buscando al joven millonario, pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte. Volvió a mirar Clark y entonces se dio cuenta que su amigo todavía no le había contestado. "¿Clark que pasa? ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo a Ollie?"

"Ayer no tuvo su mejor noche y acabó un poco magullado." En el estado en el que se encontraba Chloe, era mejor quitare hierro al asunto y no decir que le había faltado muy poco para morir.

"¿Olliver está herido otra vez?" Un escalofría recorrió la espalda de Clark al oír aquello. No se atrevió a preguntar, pues sabía que no tenía ningún derecho de preguntar lo que le había ocurrido a su amigo durante aquellos meses, pues sentía que todo aquello había ocurrido por su culpa. Chloe se dio cuenta del cambió en su expresión y de que en un segundo se había puesto pálido. "No es fácil ser Green Arrow y al mismo tiempo tu. Se ha estado esforzando mucho últimamente y a veces, muchas, las cosas no le han salido demasiado bien."

"¿Cómo cuando acabó con un hombro dislocado?" La sola imagen de Olliver herido, fue como una punzada en el corazón para Clark. Quería volver al dormitorio, quería pedirle perdón mil veces a su amigo por lo que le había pasado, quería compensarle por todas la veces que había estado allí cuando más le necesitaba, cuando podría haberle salvado. Entonces recordó que no había sido el único. "Chloe, por favor, necesito que me perdones."

La mirada cachorrillo abandonado era más fuerte que le cabreo más grande que pudiera tener Chloe. Ella sonrió y tomó la mano de Clark, la acercó a su vientre y esperó. Unos segundos más tarde ambos notaron la patada y sus sonrisas se encontraron.

"Claro que te perdono ahora ha recuperado a su tío para que cuide de él. ¿Sabes que Ollie le dará su apellido? No te haces una idea lo bien que se ha portado conmigo durante todo este tiempo, no se lo que habría hecho sin él. Dime que se encuentra bien, por favor."

Los dos amigos fueron al sofá, Clark quería alejarla del dormitorio, no era el mejor momento para que viera a Olliver, con la venda en al cabeza y escucharlo quejarse por el dolor en las costillas.

"Se pondrá bien, tan sólo han sido unos cuantos golpes, nada que no se cure con un poco descanso."

"Menos mal, porque si hubiera tenido que seguir mucho más tiempo así, no se lo que hubiera sido de Olliver. Y ahora que estás tu otra vez aquí, las cosas volverán a la normalidad. Porque estás aquí para que darte ¿verdad?"

"Claro que si, ya cometí el error de abandonaros una vez y el precio casi fue demasiado alto." Chloe volvió a abrazarse a él y Clark la besó en la cabeza. Si, el precio había estado a punto de ser excesivo. Olliver y Chloe, las dos personas más importantes de su vida, no habían hecho más que sufrir desde su partida.

- o -

Al despertarse aquel día, Olliver no recordaba la última vez que se había levantado tan tarde, siempre con prisas, lleno de complicaciones y obligaciones, la vida se había convertido en un continuo estrés. Sin embargo aquel día eran pasadas las once de la mañana cuando por fin despertó.

La noche anterior había creído que le dolía todo, pero ahora se daba cuenta que era mucho peor. La cabeza le iba a estallar, creía que tenía cien motores de automóvil arrancando al mismo tiempo. Además, las costillas le estaban destrozando y los calmantes de la noche anterior habían dejado de tener efecto ya. Miró a su alrededor, estaba solo en el cuarto y no escuchaba ningún ruido, así que supuso que estaba solo en el apartamento.

No estaba seguro si eso le gustaba o no, pero al menos le daba tiempo para pensar. Se incorporó en la cama con dificultad y al cabo de unos segundos excesivamente largos, pudo poner los pies en el suelo.

Si alguien le hubiera visto, hubiera creído que se había levantado a cámara lenta, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas todavía. Dio un paso y después de otro; se sentía igual que un niño pequeño que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Tenía ganas de vomitar pero se contuvo y continuó andando hacia puerta.

Sin embargo, el mareo fue cada vez peor. "No ha sido una buena idea levantarme." Pero en ese momento ya era muy tarde para volver a la cama sin correr el peligro de caer al suelo al dar el siguiente paso.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" La voz de Clark sonó a su lado, aunque no se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que había aparecido su amiga. "El médico me dijo anoche no debías levantarte al menos hasta mañana. Vamos te llevaré a la cama."

La mano de Clark sobre su brazo le hizo temblar más que el mareo, pero consiguió que no se le notara demasiado. "Suéltame, puedo hacerlo yo sólo. ¿Crees que es la primera vez que me ocurre algo así desde que no estás para ayudarme?"

Olliver se dio la vuelta, pero al mirar hacia la cama, le pareció más lejos de lo que estaba antes. Suspiró en voz baja, pues no quería que Clark le escuchara y dio un primer paso sin apartar la mano de pared.

"Olliver…"

"He dicho que me dejes. No quieras venir ahora como un héroe porque dejaste de serlo hace muchos meses para m… nosotros." Después de haber escuchado las palabras de Chloe, Clark sabía perfectamente porque Olliver estaba diciendo algo así.

Estaba dolido, de eso no había ninguna duda, pero entonces Clark empezó a comprender porque. Olliver le quería y él había huido, le había dejado tirado. "Se que no me merezco tu perdón, pero se que confías en mi."

"Lo hacía, cuando pensaba que podía contar contigo para cualquier cosa." Dio un segundo paso tambaleándose de nuevo. Cerró los ojos, pues apenas podía soportar la sensación que le provocaba ver todo girar a su alrededor. "Te creía cuando decías que podíamos ayudar al mundo juntos, que seríamos un equipo. Ahora ya…" Las nauseas le hicieron dejar de hablar y concentrarse en no parece tremendamente débil frente a la persona que no quería que le viera así, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso, pues cuando quiso darse cuenta, sintió que las piernas dejaban de sostenerle.

"Cuidado." Una parte de Olliver lamentó que hubiera sido Clark el que evitara que cayera al suelo, al sostener su cuerpo con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo, eso le hacía recordar lo que antes había sentido por él y porque ahora estaba tan dolido y sobretodo decepcionado. "Comprendo que no quieras que te ayude, pero al menos deja que te eche una mano para llegar a la cama."

"Te odio con todas mis fuerzas Clark." Dijo en voz baja al sentare en la cama. "Y aún así…" Para mayor frustración, Olliver notó que la voz comenzaba a temblarle, estaba nervioso, tantos meses pensando lo que le iba a decir cuando lo tuviera delante y ahora que lo tenía ahí, no se atrevía a mirarle a los ojos.

Pero lo hizo; con un movimiento rápido, levantó el rostro y miró A Clark. Sus ojos azules, estaban tan cerca de los suyos; su rostro tan próximo al suyo; que estaba seguro que podía notar su respiración sobre su rostro.

"¿Y aún así?" Preguntó Clark en susurro.

El silencio dominó la habitación, eran demasiados sentimientos concentrados en espacio pequeño, demasiados recuerdos, remordimientos y añoranzas de lo que no había ocurrido en su momento.

"Ya que estás aquí, ¿podrías traerme un vaso de agua? No creo que un paseo hasta la cocina sea lo más apropiado para mi ahora mismo."

Clark se apartó de él y por un segundo, Olliver creyó ver una pequeña muestra de decepción en la mirada de Clark o tal vez sólo había sido su imaginación. Pero aún así, su amigo no dijo nada y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

"Y aún así no puedo dejar de pensar en ti porque te quiero."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tengo un par de cosas que hacer, volveré esta noche, por favor no te levantes de la cama." Olliver terminó de leer la nota y la tiró a la basura. Al menos esta vez le había dicho que se iba y no se había marchado sin más.

Olliver se había preguntado durante todos aquellos meses donde podía haber estado Clark, incluso llegó a pensar que se había ido del planeta. Lo había buscado por todos lados, había utilizado todos medios con los que contaba la Liga para dar con su paradedo; pero aún así, nada, Clark seguía sin dar señales de vida.

Pese a lo que les había hecho creer a todos, él nunca había desconfiado de que Clark volvería. Algunos lo llamarían fe ciega en su amigo, pero estaba seguro de conocerlo suficientemente bien como para saber que Clark no los abandonaría.

Pero durante meses, se equivocó, durante meses, Clark desapareció sin más, dejó la cuidad sin protección, al mundo entero sin su protección, a manos de desalmados que tan sólo quería conseguir sus propósitos, aunque eso conllevara la muerte de gente inocente.

Jamás le diría la verdad. Antes de que se marchara, se lo había planteado, se había imaginado invitándole a cenar a su apartamento, algo parecido a una cena romántica, pero más al estilo de Olliver, sin violines ni música de Kenny G. Simplemente ellos dos, como amigos y tal vez si las cosas hubieran salido tal y como Olliver las había planeado, tal vez hubiera ocurrido algo más.

Pero ahora ya era tarde, ahora que Clark le había roto el corazón, ahora que le había abandonado, sin molestarse en llamar ni una sola vez, sin querer saber como iban las cosas, ahora que le había dejado tirado; Olliver no iba a decir nada, no quería, no podía, pues su corazón estaba hecho pedazos.

"Ahora que Clark ha vuelto podrás volver a llevar tu vida de antes." Dijo Chloe que había aparecido detrás de Olliver, sin que este se diera cuenta. El joven millonario se dio la vuelta, tratando de aparentar total calma, aunque le era muy difícil conseguir engañar a su mejor amiga. "Podrás volver a tu apartamento, a tu vida de superhéroe con la liga y no tendrás que estar tan pendiente de mi."

"¿Todavía confías en que Clark volverá a ser el mismo chico que salió de Smallville y que estará cuidando de ti pase lo que pase?" Olliver mostró su más dolida sonrisa, no quería que Chlore sufriera también.

Ya le había costado bastante mantenerla al margen de todas las horas que había pasado buscando a Clark. Incluso le parecía casi imposible que Chloe se hubiera tragado durante tanto tiempo, la historia de que lo tenía localizado.

"No sabemos donde ha estado, tu mismo no lo sabes." Olliver suspiró, no debía haberla subestimado tan pronto. "Se que no está bien, pero desde que pasé de los seis mes de embarazo no me has dejado hacer nada por la liga, os he estado, digamos… espiando."

"Me lo imaginaba, por eso no quise investigar."

"Entonces ¿porque no me dijiste nada durante todo este tiempo? Estoy embarazada no tengo problemas del corazón como para que no me des malas noticias."

Olliver se dispuso a contestar, pero entonces se dio cuenta porque Clark le había dicho que no se levantara. No estaba bien, la paliza del otro día había sido algo más grave de lo que él había calculado y desde luego no estaba en absoluto recuperado.

Se sentó el sofá, esperando que de esa forma la habitación dejara de girar delante de sus ojos. "Tienes que relajarte, has hecho durante meses el trabajo que tan sólo alguien como Clark, podría hacer. ¿Qué tal si aprovechas estos días ahora que ha vuelto para…?"

"No puedo." Se volvió a levantar, o al menos lo intentó, pero la propia inercia de su cuerpo le hizo volver a caer sobre el sofá. Protestó, diciendo algo que Chloe no pudo entender y se cruzó de brazos. "El nos dejó, nos abandonó y sí, creí en él, creí que volvería… pero ya es demasiado tarde, ha pasado mucho tiempo como para… todo está demasiado frío."

Chloe no estaba segura si comprendía lo que su amigo le estaba diciendo. Por un lado sabía que Olliver tenía unos fuertes sentimientos por Clark, le había visto desaparecer de una habitación para que nadie viera a Olliver Queen llorando, aunque ella hubiera deseado ser su paño de lágrimas si le hubiera dejado. Lo había visto luchar como lo hubiera hecho Clark, acabar herido, con un brazo dislocado y con varias costillas rotas, tan sólo porque quería mantener el espíritu de Clark vivo.

Lo había hecho todo por él y ahora estaba hundido. Por otro lado, Olliver no abandonada a sus amigos, no lo había hecho con Chloe durante esos meses de embarazo en soledad, no lo había hecho las veces anteriores que Clark había desaparecido y todos le daban por muerto. Nunca dejaba a los suyos tiradas y Chloe no creía que fuera a hacer una excepción con Clark ahora que había regresado.

"Habla con él, pero déjale hablar, no asumas los motivos por los que se fue, o esos por los que no ha vuelto hasta ahora. Tu ya le has dicho lo mal que te sientes, deja que él se explique."

"Ya te tiene otra vez a su lado ¿verdad?" Dijo Olliver con mayor tristeza que reproche. Durante un momento se sintió confuso. ¿Realmente se había equivocado a la hora de tratar a Clark? "Lo siento no debería haberlo dicho, es sólo que… Ah, mi cabeza, creo que me voy a echar un rato y sin que sirva de precedente, Clark tenía razón, no debería haberme levantado."

"No estoy del lado de nadie, pero si le hubieras dicho a Clark desde el principio lo que sentías por él…"

"Eh, hola." Clark apareció justo detrás de ella.

Chloe deseó que la tierra se le tragara allí mismo o poder retroceder en el tiempo un minuto para no haber dicho aquello. Pensó que tal vez, Clark había llegado justo después de decir aquello y no lo había escuchado pero al mirar la expresión de Olliver, con la que podría haberla matado, se dio cuenta que no había muchas posibilidades de que eso hubiera ocurrido.

"Creo que voy buscar a Lois, hemos quedado para comer." Sin dejar que ninguno de los dos se despidiera de ella, Chloe cogió el ascensor y desapareció del enorme apartamento de Olliver Queen.

"¿Podrías llamar al timbre?"

"No me hubieras abierto."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Clark, seguir haciendo de niñera conmigo? Muy bien, muchas gracias has cuidado de mi y te lo agradezco pero puedes dejarlo, tal vez Chloe esté más encantada de que la trates entre algodones, porque no me gustaría darme cuenta un día que en lugar de algodones estoy en una cama vacía."

"Olliver." No le hacía falta usar su visión de rayos x, para darse cuenta que Olliver estaba más pálido de lo normal. "¿Has comido algo hoy? Vamos, te prepararé algo ¿o prefieres salir a comer a algún sitio?"

Olliver se quedó en silencio ahí de pie, en medio del salón, mientras Clark se movía con decisión por su cocina, como si hubiera estado allí un millón de veces. Lo vio abrir cajones, sacar cosas de la nevera y preguntándole, aún sabiendo que no le iba a contestar, donde estaban las cosas.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" Olliver comenzó a preguntarse, si tal vez era cierto que Clark no había oído a Chloe y simplemente se estaba comportando con total naturalidad con él.

"En primer lugar te estoy preparando algo rico en hidratos de carbono, creo que es lo que más necesitas ahora mismo, después…" La sartén empezó a hacer ruido en la cocina. Clark se acercó a su amigo y con un ligero empujón que Olliver apenas notó, le hizo sentarse en el sofá de nuevo y sin decir nada, a continuación le tocó la frente. "Acabo de comprobar que no tienes fiebre y estoy haciendo lo que dijo el doctor, dejarte descansar durante cuarenta y ocho horas y por último." Clark se arrodilló frente a Olliver y tras contemplar sus ojos, que lo miraban sin poder creer lo que estaba ocurriendo, le besó en los labios. "Si, estoy seguro que hubiera sido mucho más fácil si me hubieras contado tus sentimientos desde el principio."

Con un movimiento rápido, Olliver empujó a Clark y le hizo perder el equilibrio, dejándolo sentado en el suelo, aunque tenía muy claro que Clark se había dejado derribar.

"No puedes hacer eso, no puedes venir ahora y besarme." Olliver hablaba demasiado rápido para asimilar lo que estaba diciendo, pero le daba igual, tanto tiempo con aquellas emociones guardadas, era demasiado para él. "Vete." Respiraba con dificultad, se le notaba nervioso, pero no le importaba lo que pensara Clark de su reacción.

"Esta vez no."

"¿Cómo? He dicho que te vayas de mi casa, quiero estar sólo, he tenido meses para practicar eso. al fin y al cabo todos me abandonáis tarde o temprano." Olliver se levantó del sofá alejándose de Clark; había hablado demasiado, definitivamente había dicho más de lo quería; sobretodo teniendo en cuenta a quien se lo acababa de decir.

Se quedó parado y suspiró con fuerza. Misteriosamente se encontraba mejor de lo que hubiera esperado en esa situación. Pero Clark no lo sabía. Se acercó a él en silencio, sin hacer ningún ruido, sabía muy de lo que Olliver estaba hablando, pues cuando su padre había muerto, él se había sentido de la misma forma.

"Chloe no te ha abandonado, Lois tampoco lo ha hecho y yo… Yo no te he abandonado, estoy aquí. Seguramente hice mal al irme, pero no te he abandonado, sigo siendo tu amigo y…"

"¿Sabes porque no te lo dije, porque no te conté lo que sentía por ti? Tenía miedo, lo tenía entonces y ahora estoy aterrado. Todos a los que he querido de verdad han terminado por desaparecer de mi vida para siempre. Tu te fuiste." Olliver se dio la vuelta con fuerza, tal vez demasiado rápido como para no tener nauseas, pero continuó hablando casi con desesperación. "Durante meses te busqué, porque pensé que tenías un propósito mayor para irte, salvar al mundo, cuidar de nosotros. Pero no fue así." Sin poder impedirlo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo mal que lo había pasado durante todo aquel tiempo. "Simplemente te marchaste, porque eres un cobarde, que temía cometer errores."

Clark no dijo nada, ¿Cómo podía hacerlo escuchando tanta tristeza en la voz de su amigo? Le estaba diciendo que estaba o había estado enamorado de él, que el propio Clark había roto las pocas probabilidades que tenían de haber terminado juntos y ahora aparecía sin más, intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada.

"Tienes razón. Tenía miedo y me fui porque no quería haceros más daño. Jamás he podido quitarme de la cabeza que Jimmy murió por mi culpa, porque estoy seguro que podría haberle salvado."

"No eres un dio Clark. Puede que vengas de otro planeta, pero eso no te convierte en un ser todo poderoso que todo lo sabe. Jimmy murió porque un maldito psicópata nacido para matar acabó con él."

La vista se le nubló durante un momento y se tambaleó, notando que las nauseas volvían aparecer. El golpe en la cabeza había sido realmente duro. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en no caer suelo, pero entonces lo notó.

Las manos de Clark sujetándole, evitando que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por el agotamiento y el dolor. "No… suéltame, estoy bien."

"No lo estás, no eres un dios todopoderoso que puede aguantar todos los golpes y todo el cansancio del mundo." Olliver sonrió, no lo pudo evitar y pese a intentar permanecer donde estaba, dejó que Clark le empujara hasta el sofá otra vez.

Para su sorpresa, su amigo se sentó a su lado y le atrajo con cuidado. "Por favor." Su voz estaba comenzando a quebrarse, al igual que su fuerza de voluntad, al igual que sus fuerzas.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre le hombro de Clark y se dejó deslizar, hasta acomodarse en el pecho de su amigo y este sin decir nada, rodeó su cuerpo con cuidado, como si de un niño recién nacido se tratara. Le besó en la frente, pero esa vez, Olliver no dijo nada, pues en pocos momentos se había quedado dormido, mecido por la respiración y los latidos del corazón de Clark y por el dulce olor que desprendía.

"Lo siento." Susurró Clark, aún a sabiendas de que Olliver no le iba a escuchar. "Siento haberte dejado tirado y siento haberte roto el corazón. Soy un completo idiota, por haberte alejado de mi cuando lo único que quiero es estar a tu lado."

Como única respuesta, Olliver suspiró y se acomodó mejor contra él.


	5. Chapter 5

Por mucho que lo había pensado, Olliver no había llegado a saber si estaba completamente loco o si había hecho lo correcto. Su corazón le decía que no había otra posibilidad, que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando una oportunidad así y que era el momento de dar el paso adelante. Su cerebro, por el contrario no hacía más que reprocharle que no podía darse por vencido de una manera tan simple, no después de lo mal que lo había pasado, no después de lo había sufrido, sin decírselo a nadie.

Porque nadie le había visto llorar en mucho tiempo. En el funeral de Jimmy, se había prometido que no lo volvería hacer, que no dejaría que los sentimientos volvieran a nublarle el juicio y conseguir que otra persona de su entorno sufriera o algo mucho peor e irremediable.

Se había construido una coraza entre su corazón y el resto del mundo que le había costado meses elevar, pero al final había conseguido que nadie reconociera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Ni siquiera Chloe, que prácticamente se había convertido en su hermana pequeña, a la que protegía a la que quería, a la que mantenía como el ancla que conseguía hacer que sus pies estuvieran el mayor tiempo posible en el suelo; ni siquiera ella, sabía lo que había de verdad dentro del corazón de Olliver Queen.

Pero él necesitaba hablar con alguien de lo que había pasado. Se había intentado convencer de que no era más que un beso, que en realidad no había tenido ninguna importancia y que seguramente Clark lo había hecho como algo inconsciente, pues luego no habían vuelto a hablar del tema.

"¿Clark te besó?" Dijo con cierto tono de enfado Chloe bebió un largo trago de agua, pues para su desgracia, el médico le había prohibido el café durante los últimos meses de embarazo.

Eso la ponía de mal humor y la alteraba mucho más que los cambios de humor propios del embarazo. Pero Olliver no dijo nada al respecto, pues tenía la mente en otro sitio.

"¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes? Espero que no me digas que has pasado la noche con él."

"No pasado nada. Yo estaba cansado y aunque no le dije nada, todavía estaba dolorido. Pero sobretodo estaba demasiado sorprendido. Tenías que haberlo visto, fue algo tan natural que no lo vi venir y luego, nada."

Chloe se quedó un momento pensativa. Conocía a Olliver y conocía aún mejor a Clark y sabía que para él no había cosas simples y naturales cuando se trataba del amor. No lo habían sido cuando estaba colgado de Lana, no lo habían sido cuando habían estado juntos y por mucho que cambiara, no lo serían nunca.

"Creo que Clark está enamorado de ti. Aunque diga que no fue más que algo que ocurrió, Clark no es así y si te besó…"

"Clark no está enamorado de mi." Contestó Olliver con rotundidad, no porque no le gustara esa posibilidad, sino porque le daba miedo creerlo y terminar por hacerse daño si las cosas no salían bien.

"Olliver, lo digo en serio, conozco demasiado bien a Clark y no es de los que besa por el simple hecho de que ocurre." Chloe puso su mano sobre la de su amigo y se dio cuenta que Olliver estaba demasiado tenso para ser él mismo.

Olliver era un hombre seguro de si mismo y de sus acciones, si hacía algo mal acarreaba con las consecuencias sin dudarlo y cuando se trataba de conocer sus sentimientos, no dudaba. Pero cuando Chloe lo miró a los ojos en ese momento vio un extraño brillo, que interpretó como una duda, como algo que Olliver no quería creerse o aceptar.

"Tu le quieres ¿verdad? Le quieres desde antes que se marchara y te destrozó que desapareciera durante meses sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que sentías por él. dios mío Olliver, ¿Por qué no se lo dices ahora que sabes que él siente algo por ti?"

"Chloe… no puedo, no saldría bien, somos demasiado diferentes, ya has visto todas la veces que nos hemos enfrentado y las veces que hemos estado a punto de romper nuestra amistad. No puedo empezar nada con él y tener que romper un día porque no quiere ayudarme a salvar la ciudad, porque sus ideales de que todo el mundo puede ser bueno no se lo permiten. No saldría bien." Terminó diciendo con un tono de voz que Chloe no había escuchado nunca en su amigo. Se pregunto si aquel era el momento en que más hundido lo había visto, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"No puedes hacerte esto." Chloe acarició la mejilla de su amigo y lo vio sonreír con timidez, con la mirada baja para ocultar el sufrimiento que expresaban sus ojos y la desesperación por saber que estaba muy cerca de perder a la persona a la que quería por tener que defender al mundo.

"No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer. Hace mucho tiempo decidí ser Green Arrow con todas sus consecuencias, soy el líder de la liga y ellos confían en mi. No sería justo tener que elegir entre ellos y Clark."

"¿Por qué no vuelvo a la Liga?"

Tanto Olliver como Chloe se dieron la vuelta sobresaltados. Allí estaba Clark y como era su costumbre había entrado en el apartamento sin previo aviso. Estaba parado en al puerta, como si realmente hubiera sido invitado, se había quieta el traje que había llevado los últimos días y había vuelto a la cazadora roja y a los vaqueros.

"¡Clark!" Chloe se levantó todo lo ligera que pudo, que no fue mucho teniendo cuenta el avanzado estado su embarazo.

Él la esperó con los brazos abiertos y la abrazo con cariño, pero sin mucha fuerza para no lastimarla a ella o al bebé. Notó el moviendo del niño en el interior de su amiga y escuchó el fuerte latido de su pequeño corazón.

"Siento mucho no haber estado aquí durante los últimos meses, nunca debí haberos dejado. Lo siento mucho Chloe, ¿crees que podrás perdonarme algún día?"

"Claro que si, lo único que me importa es que estás bien. No he hecho más pensar en lo que estarías haciendo y temía que te hubiera ocurrido algo."

"Clark estaba bien, creo que tan sólo se había cansado de la humanidad y había decidido dejarnos tirados." Clark no tuvo que preguntar, para saber que Olliver todavía estaba resentido, pese a los últimos días y que no había servido de mucho decirle cuales eran sus sentimientos por él. "No te engañes Chloe, porque cuando vuelva a tener una de sus crisis de identidad volverá a hacer las maletas y nos dejará otra vez en la estacada."

"Olliver, no hables así." Dijo Chloe poniéndose entre los dos antiguos compañeros. No quería verlos discutir, pero sobre todo no quería verlos mal cuando los dos, aunque ella no se lo hubiera dicho todavía, iban a ser los padrinos de su futuro hijo.

"Tranquila Chloe, Olliver tiene razón, fui un completo egoísta que os dejó de lado, creyendo que era lo mejor que podía hacer para protegeros." Olliver se levantó, apenas podía aguantar más allí, escuchando lo que Clark le estaba diciendo sin tan siquiera inmutarse.

"Podrías haber preguntado si queríamos esa protección o si preferíamos…" dejó de hablar antes de decir demasiado. Dio media vuelta y salió a la enorme terraza que tenía en el salón.

Siempre hacía eso cuando necesitaba pensar. Salir a la terraza de su apartamento, significaba escapar del mundo cuando algo no le gustaba, cuando estaba agobiado, cuando la cabeza le iba a estallar o simplemente cuando quería estar solo.

Desde allí podía ver toda la cuidad, todo era suyo en el más completo de los silencios, como si él fuera un dios viendo la humanidad justo debajo. Lo demás no importaba, ni los sentimientos enterrados para no hacerse daño, ni el regreso de una persona demasiado querida, ni las ganas decirle todo lo que sentía por miedo a tener que escoger entre lo que quería y lo que debía hacer.

La puerta de la terraza se abrió detrás de él, pero no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber de quien se trataba.

"Chloe me lo acaba de contar." Olliver sintió que el corazón se le comprimía de una manera casi inhumana. ¿Cómo era posible que su amiga le hubiera hecho eso? Definitivamente no podía ser sincero con nadie, pues todos hacían lo que era mejor para sus propios intereses. "Gracias por ser el único que ha creído que volvería todos estos meses." Sorprendido por haberse equivocado, Olliver se dio la vuelta y se quedó apoyado en al barandilla.

"Con que eso es lo que ha dicho. Ya sabes, siempre me ha gustado creer en las causas perdidas." Olliver trató de mostrarse todo lo sereno que pudo, intentando que su amigo no notara lo rápido que estaba latiendo su corazón.

"¿Crees que somos… que soy una causa perdida?"

"Creo que tu mismo has estado perdido dentro de ti mismo durante mucho tiempo." Los ojos de Olliver se encontraron con los de Clark, pero enseguida apartó la mirada, por no estar seguro de poder contenerse de decir algo de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse. "También creo que ahora necesitas tiempo para darte cuenta de cuales son tus prioridades."

"¿Cuáles son las tuyas ahora mismo? Tal vez eso me ayude a ver cuales son las mías." Clark dio un paso adelante hacia Olliver, lo cual hizo sentir bastante incómodo.

"Supongo que viviendo en un sitio como Metrópollis, no está mal salvar la cuidad de vez en cuando y a veces el mundo entero si es necesario." Clark se apoyó en la barandilla, al lado de Olliver y miró a la ciudad que le había visto convertirse en todo un superhéroe."

"¿Y que hay de tus prioridades personales?"

"No somos niños Clark." Contestó Olliver cortándole. "Déjate de tantos rodeos de una vez y dime lo que quieras. Me besaste si, y ya está, pasó y punto. No tienes porque darle más vueltas."

Mentía y estaba seguro que Clark se había dado cuenta, pero le daba igual.

"¿Y si te dijera que lo hice porque hacía mucho tiempo que lo estaba deseando? Que no fue algo que pasó y ya está."

"Entonces te diría que llegas demasiado tarde."

Clark se quedó cortado. ¿Significaba eso que Olliver tenía a alguien?

"Creía que…"

"Pues lo siento pero podrías haber preguntado antes de lanzarte." Le estaba haciendo mucho daño mentirle de esa forma, pero si así conseguía alejarle y no hacerse más daño el mismo. "Estuvo bien y todo eso, pero no fue el mejor momento para hacerlo. Tal vez si hubiera sido hace ocho meses las cosas hubieran sido diferentes."

Clark se mantuvo en silencio para sorpresa de Olliver, sin protestas, sin comentarios, sin intentos por parte de su amigo de convencerle que le quería de verdad. Tan sólo se quedó ahí, mirándole completamente cayado.

"Pero tienes razón sería bueno tenerte en la Liga otra vez, siempre serías de gran ayuda y todo eso."

Olliver se dio la vuelta para salir de la terraza, pero antes de volver al salón, escuchó un movimiento a su espalda y notó las manos de Clark cogiéndole. No pudo evitarlo, ni quitárselo de encima. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Clark lo había arrinconado contra la pared, con su mirada clavada en sus ojos.

"Tu no mientes Olliver y mucho menos lo haces con tus amigos. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti, que eres sincero y leal contigo mismo. No me digas ahora algo así, porque se que es mentira."

"¿De que estás hablando?" Olliver intentó hacer fuerza para soltarse, pero no pudo.

"No es cierto que haya llegado tarde porque tengas a alguien. Estás demasiado ocupado con la Luthor, con la Liga y con salvar al mundo como tu has dicho, como para estar con alguien."

"Que no tenga a nadie no demuestra que te quiera ni nada parecido."

"Tal vez eso no pero esto puede que si." Clark apretó con mayor fuerza el cuerpo de Olliver pero no la suficiente como para hacerle daño y sin dejarle decir nada más le besó.


	6. Chapter 6

Olliver se despertó. Estaba en la cama, sólo y ya casi mediodía. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba totalmente sólo en el dormitorio. Se dejó caer en la cama recordando como había llegado allí y sobretodo porque Clark se había ido sin decir nada. Se podía decir que lo había dejado tirado después de… no lo dijo, no porque no se atreviera, sino porque no quería decir en voz alta que por fin se había acostado con la persona que quería. Lo había deseado tantas veces, había pensado en ese momento y cuando había pasado, se había despertado sólo en el dormitorio. Clark el había abandonado otra vez.

Había sido tan extraño como había ocurrido todo, estaban discutiendo en la terraza acaloradamente. Olliver estaba todavía muy molesto con su amigo, los meses que había pasado sin dar señales de vida, habían sido demasiados para él y no podía perdonar tan fácilmente; pues el dolor que sentía era demasiado grande.

"Tu nos dejaste y ahora pretendes que todo vuelva a ser como era antes." Dijo Olliver casi gritando. "Un momento nunca hubo un antes entre nosotros. Éramos amigos y tú traicionaste esa amistad. Creo que me dejaste muy claro que era lo que pensabas de nosotros."

Lo había pensado muchas veces, lo había dicho en su mente, había visualizado a Clark, lo había tenido en su mente delante y le había dicho todo lo que pensaba, pero ahora que llegaba la hora de la verdad no había sido tan fácil como él había pensado, sobretodo porque no había contado con aquellos ojos azules apesadumbrados mirándole, pidiéndole perdón en silencio, esperando, tal y como había dicho que las cosas pudieran volver a su cauce normal.

De repente, sin saber de donde venía, Clark le había besado, así sin más, le había acorralado contra la pared y le había besado. Fue un beso intenso, muy intenso y largo, jamás había sentido algo así, y no estaba seguro de poder volver a sentirlo en su vida. Las manos de Clark sobre sus brazos bajaron hasta su cintura y las piernas de su amigo se entremezclaron con las suyas impidiéndole cualquier tipo de movimiento para liberarse.

Pero tampoco quería hacerlo, no tenía motivos para soltarse de un abrazo que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo, una boca con que la había soñado durante tantas noches de soledad y una voz que le hablaba cuando más perdido se encontraba, indicándole el camino a seguir.

Cuando Clark le soltó, cayó de golpe al suelo. Seguramente sería por lo agotado que estaba después del último enfrentamiento, por los golpes recibidos, pero también era cierto que las piernas le habían fallado, sus propias extremidades no le habían contestado y en cuanto Clark había dejado de sujetarle, se dejó caer irremediablemente al suelo.

"¿Estás bien?" Al levantar la vista, Olliver vio a Clark arrodillado frente a él, con preocupación en la mirada y unas manos tranquilizadoras sobre sus hombros. "Te has quedado muy pálido de repente. No esperaba esa reacción después de haberte besado la verdad."

Olliver sonrió en silencio y se dio cuenta que le faltaba el aliento, no le costaba respirar, pero algo no funcionaba. Pocas veces se había enamorado de verdad, pero nunca se había dado cuenta que algo parecido a eso se pudiera llegar a sentir por otra persona.

"Si, tranquilo, pero ayúdame a levantarme. Creo que no estoy en plena forma." Clark tiró de él con tanta fuerza, pero perfectamente controlada, que Olliver fue a parar a sus brazos, que lo rodearon en menos de un segundo. "¿Has practicado ese movimiento verdad?"

"Pensando en ti, un poco."

"Mira que eres cursi a veces Clark y yo que pensaba que tus genes de kripton te harían distinto, pero te pones igual de idiota que cualquier otro ser humano cuando se enamora."

Lo había dicho en voz alta, había dicho que Clark estaba enamorado y Clark no lo había negado. Los dos se quedaron mirando en silencio; Olliver se estremeció al volver a notar las manos de Clark recorriendo su espalda y sin poder controlarlo, dejó que le guiara hasta el interior del apartamento otra vez.

"Estos meses fuera me han permitido darme cuenta que soy más humano de lo que pensaba y que todas las emociones que siento, las descubrí aquí en la tierra, así que si siento amor por alguien, es porque soy tan humano como tu."

Olliver se soltó, se sentía bien otra vez, lo suficiente como para empezar a discutir otra vez con Clark, porque no le iba a poner las cosas tan fáciles así como así. Por mucho que le gustara su amigo, no iba a caer en su red en un santiamén.

"Si tan humano eres ¿Por qué no pensaste en la gente que dejabas atrás, en tus amigos, en tu familia, en todos nosotros?"

"Tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarme aquí." Clark dio un paso más hacia Olliver, pero este retrocedió, manteniendo la distancia. "Me equivoqué, cometí errores imperdonables y necesitaba redimir mis pecados."

"Lejos de tu casa, lejos de la gente que te podría haber ayudado." Aunque no lo dijo claramente, Olliver dejó claro que se refería a él mismo cuando hablaba de los que podían ayudar a Clark. "Si hubieras dicho algo, si nos hubieras pedido ayuda, lo hubiéramos hecho sin dudar. Pero no Clark Kent, el hombre de acero, tiene que hacerlo todo por si mismo."

Olliver se sentó en el sofá, se cubrió la cara con las manos y esperó. No estaba seguro si quería pedirle a Clark que se marchara o rogarle que se quedara, no sabía que sería capaz de hacer si Clark se marchaba otra vez, pero no se sentía del todo seguro si Clark se quedaba, pues podían empezar a discutir otra vez o se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

"Puedo pedirte perdón las veces que quieras hasta que me perdones, pero me gustaría hablar de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros."

Olliver se lo quedó mirando. Preguntándose si estaba usando esa excusa para rehuir un tema que no le gustaba nada o porque realmente quería saber lo que había entre ellos, si es que realmente había algo entre ellos. Clark por su parte, se había sentado a su lado y en ningún momento le quitó la vista de encima.

"¿Qué crees que ha pasado Clark? Somos dos adultos y nos hemos besado, no es la primera vez que lo haces. ¿Es que acaso la primera vez fue algún tipo de premio de consolación? Simplemente nos hemos besado, nada más." Si al menos Olliver creyera sus propias palabras y las hiciera más creíbles al decirlas en voz alta, entonces Clark, tal vez hubiera tomado su excusa por cierta.

"¿Nada más? Pues por tu reacción no diría que no ha sido para tanto." Clark sonrió con picardía, si alguien le hubiera dicho que Olliver Queen había perdido el equilibro por culpa de un beso, seguramente no lo hubiera creído.

"Ya te he dicho que no estoy todavía recuperado del todo, el beso no ha tenido nada que ver." Mentira tras mentira, Olliver estaba empezando a meterse en un pozo sin fondo del que ya no veía la salida. Quería decirle que le había encantado, que jamás había besado a nadie como lo había hecho con Clark y que estaba deseando que su amigo lo repitiera.

Pero el orgullo siempre podía más que él y ese mismo orgullo le hizo mantenerse firme en sus trece y no decir la verdad. Sin embargo, lo que ocurrió a continuación lo cogió por sorpresa, sobretodo viniendo de alguien como Clark, que normalmente era muy fácilmente previsible.

Olliver no estaba seguro si Clark había usado algún tipo de fuerza especial o simplemente él estaba más débil de lo que pensaba, pero con un movimiento rápido y decidido, Clark lo tumbó en el sofá. Sintió que le dolían las costillas todavía cuando hacía un movimiento brusco como ese, pero no dijo, nada, pues quería saber donde llegaba todo aquello.

Clark estaba sobre él, un cuerpo tan grande como el suyo, hacía que por mucho que lo intentara no iba a conseguir mover, y sus manos, firmes al mismo tiempo que cálidas, le revolvían el pelo distraídamente.

"Creo que sientes por mi algo más de lo que realmente me dices." La sonrisa de Clark se hizo más amplia, mucho más sincera y sobretodo con mucha más picardía, tanto que provocó que el propio Olliver sonriera también.

"Piensa lo que quieras, al final acabarás haciendo lo que quieras, como lo hiciste con Davis Bloom. Si me hubieras hecho caso, si hubieras hecho las cosas bien, podríamos haber evitado tantas muertes." Con más fuerza que antes, Olliver intentó quitarse de encima a Clark, aunque no tuvo mucha fortuna tampoco en esa ocasión. "¿Por qué no te vas? Se te está haciendo tarde para seguir salvando el mundo."

"No voy a moverme, no hasta que decidas ser sincero conmigo y me digas lo que sientes de verdad, por mi o por lo que sea." Clark notaba la fuerza cada vez más contundente que hacía Olliver para liberarse de él. "Estás enfadado conmigo lo entiendo y lo acepto, quieres verme como el malo de película, pero creo que hay algo más."

"No se de que me estás hablando." Ya que no podía quitarse el enorme cuerpo de su amigo de enima, Olliver volvió al cara para no mirar a Clark.

"Pues yo creo que lo sabes demasiado bien. ¿Qué es lo que sientes de verdad por mi?"

Olliver no dijo nada, quería hacerlo, pero no iba a darle esa satisfacción a Clark, no después de los meses transcurridos, no después de haberle abandonado, quería que sufriera, al menos una pequeña porción de lo que él mismo había sufrido pensando que no volvería a ver a su amigo, al que no había podido decirle lo que sentía realmente por él.

"Vamos Ollie…"

"No me llames así, nunca me has llamado así y no creo que tengas ningún derecho para hacerlo ahora."

"De acuerdo señor Olliver Queen, mira que eres cabezota. ¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo que sientes por mi? ¿Crees que no sabía como me mirabas cuando luchábamos juntos? Te preocupabas por mi aunque nunca lo dijiste, intentabas protegerme, pero nunca dije nada, sabía que no te haría gracia que yo lo supiera. ¿Y ahora? Cometí un error, un gravísimo error y quiero enmendarlo. ¿Es que acaso no vas a perdonarme nunca?"

Olliver estaba perplejo, todo aquel tiempo pensando que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos y ahora resultaba que Clark lo sabía perfectamente.

"Tal vez ahora sea ya muy tarde. Han pasado demasiadas cosas, he cambiado, tu también lo has hecho. Creo que ya no es el momento de que ocurra nada entre nosotros."

Clark se acercó al oído de su amigo y comenzó a susurrarle, como si la habitación estuviera llena de gente que pudiera escucharle. "¿Estás seguro? Olliver, vamos, estoy aquí, he vuelto por ti. ¿Querías escuchar eso? pues ya lo he dicho. He vuelto por mi, quiero a Chloe, echaba de menos a Lois, pero tu… Me di cuenta que no podía vivir sin ti."

Deslizó los labios sobre la mejilla de Olliver que no se canteó; tan sólo cerró los ojos sintiendo el contacto con la boca de Clark. Había deseado tanto ese momento que no podía creerse que realmente estaba ocurriendo; como algo natural, como algo que debía pasar, sin que todos aquellos meses de tristeza hubieran existido realmente.

Clark aprisionó los brazos de Olliver con fuerza, como si su compañero quisiera escapar, pese a no tener ninguna intención. Finalmente, Clark se apoderó de los labios de Olliver apasionadamente y durante los siguientes minutos le estuvo besando intensamente.

La noche transcurrió más allá de ellos dos, escuchaban los coches en la calle y algún que otro avión cruzando el cielo, pero nada de eso tenía sentido para ellos, mientras se besaban en el sofá, mientras disfrutaban el uno del otro y mucho menos cuando se dejaron llevar e hicieron el amor, durante horas hasta terminar rendidos en la cama, donde ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Pero a la mañana siguiente, Olliver se había despertado sólo en la cama y en todo el apartamento, Clark había vuelto a abandonarlo. Por lo que parecía las cosas no habían cambiado mucho por unos cuantos polvos.


	7. Chapter 7

Despertarse a la mañana siguiente y descubrir que Clark había desaparecido no fue de ninguna manera placentero para Oliver. No estaba seguro si sentirse traicionado, muy cabreado o simplemente tenía que admitir que su amante era así y no había forma de cambiarlo.

Humillado era una descripción de sus sentimientos y utilizado, algo que hasta ese momento no había pasado por su cabeza decidió no pensar más en ello, pero no era fácil, no cuando había pasado la mejor noche de toda su vida; jamás había tenido una relación en la cama como esa y jamás había deseado tanto despertarse al lado de otra persona a la mañana siguiente.

Pero ahora todo era distinto y sobretodo vergonzoso.

Oliver despertó con el solo entrando por la ventana de su habitación. El día le pareció realmente bonito nada más abrir los ojos. Por un momento recordó lo que significaba estar enamorado, porque por primera vez quería decirlo en voz alta, tenía ganas de hacerlo, nada más despertarse, quería decirle a todo el mundo que había encontrado a alguien que quería.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento desapareció rápidamente, pues en seguida se dio cuenta que estaba sólo en la cama, que Clark se había marchado sin decir nada, ni siquiera se había molestado en dejarle una nota. ¿Podía sentirse peor?

Suspiró con fuerza y enterró el rostro contra la almohada, tan sólo le faltaba que…

"Ollie, ya se que no es el mejor momento para venir, pero he pensado que hace muchos días que no nos veíamos y bueno, pues ya sabes como soy y decidí pasar por aquí."

¿Por qué los astros se habían puesto en su contra para hacerle sentir como una mierda? ¿Por qué Lois tenía que aparecer en su apartamento en ese mismo momento, cuando más quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra?

Lois lo conocía de sobra, podía leer en su mirada todos sus sentimientos y podía averiguar si estaba mal, si le preocupaba algo o simplemente si tenía algún plan pensado para el fin de semana. Simplemente era un enorme libro abierto para su amiga y justo eso, era lo que menos quería en ese preciso momento.

"Ollie ¿estás en casa? Chloe me ha dicho que te llamó ayer y que estabas aquí." La voz sonaba cada vez más cerca, con lo que sus opciones de que se fuera por pensar que no se encontraba en casa, eran cada vez más pequeñas. "Mira que eres desordenado, dejando toda la ropa tirada por ahí. Chloe me dice que soy un desastre, pues porque no ha visto como dejas tu las cosas. ¿Ollie, donde estás?"

si, claro que eran un desastre, sobretodo cuando había ido dejando todo tirado mientras Clark le quitaba la ropa. Mientras su amante le besaba no iba a preocuparse de dejarlo todo bien puesto en su sitio.

No quería recordar la noche anterior. En realidad no quería porque ya le costaba bastante aceptar que había ocurrido y que Clark le había dejado tirado, como para encima acordarse de lo especialmente bien que se lo había pasado.

De repente el olor llegó a él, el aroma que su amante había dejado en la cama, el mismo que había recorrido su cuerpo tan solo unas pocas horas antes. Le gustaba el olor natural de Clark y no podía recordarlo sin pensar en sus manos sobre su cuerpo, sin su boca saboreándole y sin su voz pidiéndole perdón por haber tardado tanto tiempo en haber hecho aquello.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en la cama con el día tan bueno que hace? Cuando estábamos juntos no había forma de retenerte en la cama más tarde de las nueve de la mañana y menos en un sábado."

Lois estaba en la puerta, hablaba demasiado alto para su gusto. Aunque no tenía resaca ni nada parecido, quería estar en silencio, escuchar a su pensamiento decirle lo estúpido que había sido por confiar en el mismo hombre que le había dejado tirado durante ocho meses y acostarse con él.

Por fin comprendía los sentimientos de algunas de las mujeres con las que se había acostado cuando era más joven y a las que no había vuelto a ver nunca más. era un sensación horrible.

"¿Oliver estás bien? Tienes mala cara."

Mala cara sería algo, pensó él sin querer contarle todo lo que ocurría y lo mal que se sentía. ¿Podría evitar que ella sola lo adivinara? No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Lois fue hasta la cama, de la que Oliver no se había movido. Tan sólo la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado. Lois jamás lo había visto así y tan sólo cuando estaba muy preocupado por algo era cuando no le hablaba.

"Ollie ¿Qué te ocurre? Empiezas a asustarme."

"¿Alguna vez has pensado que soy un completo estúpido?" Lois lo miró incrédula. ¿Realmente estaba hablando con el hombre lleno de confianza, el hombre de la sonrisa impecable que le había enamorado, con el propio Green Arrow?

"Bueno, alguna vez he pensado que eras un tanto prepotente y que te arriesgabas demasiado como Green Arrow. Pero no, estúpido no."

Sin que Oliver dijera nada más Lois se tumbó a su lado en la cama. Oliver se preguntó si le importaría a su amiga verlo desnudo, pero no, Lois no era así. Se cruzó de brazos pensando que era lo que debía decirle.

"Anoche estuve con alguien." Lois sonrió con picardía mirando a su amigo. "Y todo fue genial, mejor que bien, hasta que esta mañana, no estaba en la cama conmigo cuando me he despertado."

"Eso suena como si te hubieras colgado por alguien y hasta ahora yo era el amor de tu vida." Lois estaba pensando en voz alta pero al ver que Oliver no le contestaba se dio la vuelta, se apoyó sobre su brazo y lo miró. "Oh, dios mío, te has enamorado de alguien y no me lo has dicho."

"Lois no es tan fácil como decirte a ti que te quiero." Suspiró, era cierto, ni había sido fácil decirle a Clark que le quería, que la había destrozado el corazón al marcharse y que no estaba seguro de poder volver a sentir lo mismo otra vez.

"Vamos Oliver, no me puedes estar diciendo esto, tu que has salvado la cuidad de los peores enemigos posibles. No te puedes cortar ahora por decirle a alguien que le quieres." Lois se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. "Vamos dime quien es la afortunada misteriosa de la que no he oído hablar en todo este tiempo."

Oliver carraspeó y tardó en contestar, se acomodó en la cama, la conversación iba a ser larga. Miró un momento a la mesilla en la que estaba su teléfono. No, Clark no había llamado, ni siquiera para darle una buena excusa para haberse marchado sin despedirse.

"No es una desconocida."

"Dios mío, estás saliendo con Chloe. Vaya no me imaginaba que mi prima fuera de tu estilo. Pero con lo mucho que has cuidado de ella estos meses, supongo que es natural que os acabarais gustando."

"Deja ya a Chloe que no es tu prima."

"Entonces si no es mi prima y no es una desconocida…"

"Es Clark, anoche Clark y yo estuvimos juntos por primera vez y hasta que se ha marchado esta mañana sin dar señales de vida, creía que estaba empezando a enamorarme de él."

"¿Cómo? ¿Has dicho Clark, Smallville?"

Oliver asintió, no avergonzado por lo que sentía o por lo que había hecho. Era otra cosa que le reconcomía por dentro y que le hacia pensar que había tomado la peor decisión de su vida al confesarle a Clark lo que sentía por él.

"¿Clark y tu? Vaya, jamás hubiera creído eso posible." Oliver sonrió. Con las veces que él había pensado eso mismo, que no podía sentir esas emociones por Clark, que nunca se había enamorado de un hombre, que su mejor amigo no podía ser el primero.

Todo eso ya había pasado por su cabeza y al final, cuando estaban haciendo el amor en la cama, cuando habían terminado exhaustos unos sobre el otro cerca ya del amanecer, se había terminado por convencer que no podía negar sus sentimientos.

"Le quieres." Oliver no estaba seguro si eso era una pregunta o una rotunda afirmación.

"Ese es el problema. Que anoche le dije que le quería y ahora me ha dejado tirado. Ya no hay marcha atrás, ahora él sabe que estoy enamorado, nos hemos acostado y ya está, se ha ido."

"No creía que Clark fuera así, tan… insensible."

"Ni yo que pudiera enamorarme así."

Lois se dio cuenta que los ojos de su mejor amigo estaban rasgados por las lágrimas que trataba de retener por todos los medios. Pocas veces lo había visto llorar y mucho menos por temas relacionados con el corazón. No se podía creer que Oliver Queen estuviera tan destrozado por alguien le hubiera dejado, mucho menos porque fuera un hombre y sobretodo mucho menos porque fuera el mismísimo Clark Kent.

Tan sólo se le ocurrió hacer una cosa. Le abrazó y le se enterró en sus brazos. No podía negar que Lois era con la única persona con la que era completamente sincero, la única con la que se podía permitir llorar sin miedo a que se lo contara a otras personas.

"Oh Oliver, ¿Por qué no me has llamado? Si no hubiera venido a verte no me habría enterado."

"No es fácil decir que el soltero de oro de Metropolis se ha dejado engañar por…" No lo iba a decir, porque engaño no había habido ninguno. Clark no le había prometido nada ¿Así se sentían las mujeres con las que se había acostado, simplemente porque querían estar con él? ¿Se había convertido en un objeto sexual sin darse cuenta?

"Voy a tener que hablar muy seriamente con Clark."

"No hace falta." Oliver levantó la cabeza, ante la figura de Clark. "Soy un completo gilipollas, ahora lo se. Espero que puedas perdonarme."


	8. Chapter 8

Loise se marchó sin decir nada, ver la expresión de Oliver al ver aparecer a Clark, fue suficiente para saber que sobraba en aquella habitación. Por eso, besó a Oliver en la mejilla y le hizo un gesto de saludo a Clark, pero sin más se marchó, dejando allí a su dos amigos, con cierto malestar por no poder saber en primera persona lo que iba a ocurrir entre ellos.

Oliver mantuvo la mirada fija en Clark, que no se había movido de la puerta del dormitorio, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua de mármol, sus ojos azules fijos en los de su amigo; había tantas cosas que quería decirle. Pero Clark no era de muchas palabras, no le gustaba dar explicaciones y cuando se trataba de hablar de sus propios sentimientos, no era la persona más abierta del mundo.

Se quedó parado, necesitaba que fuera Oliver el que dijera algo, el que le dijera que le odiaba por haberle dejado abandonado, que no quería volver a verle y que se alejara de su vida. Le quería, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero por más que intentaba acercarse a su amigo y convertirse en algo, precisamente en algo más que un buen amigo; algo en su corazón le decía que le haría daño, que le lastimaría, que por su culpa, Oliver acabaría muerto o algo peor.

Lo había visto con Lana, con Chloe y había visto morir a su padre por su culpa, no podía permitirse perder a una persona tan importante en su vida como era Oliver en ese momento, no cuando estaba completamente enamorado de él.

Por fin, Oliver se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo, sin importarle que Clarke le pudiera ver, no después de haberse acostado la noche anterior. En el fondo quería que le viera, porque ahora ya sabía lo que su amigo sentía por él y lo que podía pensar mientras le veía caminar.

Sintió los ojos de Clark clavados en su espalda y sonrió. No le gustaba ser una persona malvada, pero tampoco iba a negar que se divertía pensando que Clark, de no ser tan _Clark_, estaría deseando besarle otra vez y hacer el amor con él, hasta el día siguiente.

Pero en aquel momento, Oliver decidió hacerse el digno, pues estaba realmente enojado con Clark y, en ese momento lo último que quería era que su amante de una noche se diera cuenta que lo estaba pasando mal, que le echaba de menos y que necesitaba tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo.

"Clark." Al escuchar hablar a Oliver, Clark dio un paso al interior de la habitación, pero se detuvo en seco, al ver la mirada fría de su amigo sobre él. "No se lo que haces aquí, pero sinceramente; te rogaría que te marcharas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer ahora mismo."

"Creo que tenemos que hablar."

En pocas ocasiones, Oliver había escuchado a Clark hablar con ese tono de voz tan suave, pero sobretodo apagado. Además sus ojos azules, tan brillantes la noche anterior, se veían ahora sin fuerza, completamente perdidos y apretaba sus manos con tanta fuerza, que Oliver pensaba que se haría daño si seguía haciéndolo por mucho rato.

"No Clark, no tenemos nada que decirnos. Creo que anoche cometimos una tontería y no debemos hablar de ello. Somos dos adultos y debemos aprender de nuestros errores."

"Oliver, no es lo que piensas, nada de lo que hicimos fue un error para mi." Oliver hizo un gesto de reprobación, pero no dijo nada, pues tampoco sabía que decir en ese momento. "Lo digo en serio, tienes que creerme. Me conoces."

Su amigo mostró una sonrisa triste, que no fue capaz de ocultar. "Precisamente porque te conozco Clark, se que no estás preparado para ciertas cosas. Se podría decir que te vienen grandes."

Se dio la vuelta hacia el enorme ventanal, a través del cual podía ver toda la ciudad a sus pies. Escuchó los pasos de Clark, adentrándose todavía más. sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle con fuerza y el vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizó, igual que cuando estaba a punto de entrar en batalla o cuando sentía muy cerca la muerte.

"Si lo dices por acostarme contigo, con un hombre, soy perfectamente consciente de lo que hice, no estaba probando nuevas emociones o asegurándome de mis gustos sexuales. Se muy bien lo que hice y venía a decirte…"

"No lo digas, porque," Oliver calló un momento. Podía decirle muchas cosas con las que podía hacer daño a Clark, podía decirle que para él no había sido más que uno más, un juego al fin y al cabo, que había sido una locura o una simple tontería. Había tantas formas de hacerle daño por haberle dejado tirado.

Pero, sin embargo, no dijo nada de eso ni mucho menos, tan sólo se quedó callado se mordió el labio y esperó.

"¿Por qué? Tú eres el líder nato Oliver, nunca te cortas a la hora de decir las cosas. ¿Por qué te cuesta ahora tanto decir esto?" Clark caminó un poco más hacia Oliver y se detuvo en mitad de la habitación.

"Porque no puedo pensar que otra vez me despierte una mañana y te arrepientas de haberte acostado conmigo." Oliver se dio la vuelta de golpe y volvió a clavar la mirada el Clark. "Ya no soy ese playboy al que le gustaba tener una amante distinta cada noche Clark. Ahora busco algo más y no estoy seguro que tu estés preparado para algo así."

No se dio cuenta de la dureza con la que había hablado, hasta que vio el cambio de expresión en el rostro de Clark y como este bajaba la mirada de él; no estaba seguro si avergonzado por saber que aquello fuera real o porque lamentara que Oliver pensara algo así de él.

"Creía que me conocías mejor."

"Es justo porque te conozco, dudo que quieras comprometerte en algo serio conmigo. Supongo que no tengo que recordarte lo colgado que estabas hasta hace no mucho de Lana y después de Loise. No se te pasan pronto los sentimientos, no creo que ya las hayas olvidado."

"No me has dicho todavía lo que tu sientes. Hablas mucho de mi, de lo que mucho que conoces, de lo bien que sabes que no dejo de querer a oras personas, pero cuando se trata de ti mismo, eres igual que un libro cerrado." Ahora que había empezado a hablar, no iba a decir todo aquello, no se iba a callar tan fácilmente. "No te atreves a decir que estás enamorado de mi porque te da miedo que te rompan el corazón. Loise te rompió el corazón, de acuerdo, pero eso no quiere decir que todos los demás lo vayamos a hacer."

"Clark, te lo vuelvo a repetir, vete, tengo trabajo que hacer."

"¿Vas a ir a alguna misión? Puedo acompañarte."

"Creo que quedo suficientemente claro que no somos buenos para trabajar en equipo. Así preferiría hacer esto en solitario." Oliver fue hacia la puerta de la habitación, tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes o de lo contrario, diría más de lo que estaba dispuesto a revelar en realidad.

Sin embargo, Clark le bloqueó el paso y detuvo a Oliver, poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros. Creyó notar que el cuerpo de su amigo templaba, perono estaba seguro. "Estás mintiendo. Te conozco tan bien como tu me conoces ami y se que me estás mintiendo, porque te quiero recordar que la última vez que peleaste en solitario, si no hubiera sido por mi, te habrían matado."

Oliver apenas forcejeó al intentar soltarse. "Ese día no estaba preparado, eso es todo."

"¿Por qué tienes que ser siempre tan testarudo. Puedo ayudarte…"

"Clark no. Anoche nos acostamos eso es todo, tu te has marchado esta mañana y ahora cada uno seguiremos nuestra vida normal. No le des más vueltas. Que tuviéramos sexo una noche no nos convierte en pareja y mucho menos en equipo de superhéroes. Tengo el chivatazo de un golpe y no voy a dejarles actuar, esta vez no. Así que por favor déjame pasar."

"¿Son los mismos que pudieron contigo la última vez? Dime que no se trata de ningún tipo de venganza y que vas a actuar con la cabeza fría."

"Clark, por favor, déjame pasar."

Sin decir nada más, Clark desapareció, a la velocidad que era normal en él, pero que Oliver no pudo ni verlo. Se sentó en la cama un segundo y se preguntó como era posible que las piernas le temblaran tanto.

Clark tenía razón en parte, no quería que le volvieran a hacer daño, no como le había ocurrido con Loise al decidirse a ser sincero con ella, no como había visto que le había pasado a Chloe. No, tratándose de Clark no podía esperar que se comprometiera en una relación sentimental, cuando podía desaparecer durante ocho meses sin preocuparse por la gente que le quería y a la que podía hacerle daño. Le quería, pero no estaba dispuesto a sufrir tanto.

Respiró profundamente varias veces hasta que consiguió que el latido de su corazón fuera completamente normal y se preparó para encarcelar a los mismos tipos que lo habían dejado KO la última vez.

- o -

Iban a robar otro banco, sabía la hora y el lugar, tan sólo tenía que aparecer con un buen plan y cogerlos por sorpresa. No podía negar que la primera había tenido la cabeza en demasiados sitios distintos, pero ahora estaba concentrado en hacerlo bien, en a acabar con ellos y meterlos definitivamente en prisión.

Nada más llegar al banco y colarse por una de las ventanas del último piso, escuchó ruidos. Definitivamente aquellos tipos eran buenos, se habían infiltrado en el banco, nadie lo había visto y ahora estaban en la puerta de la caja fuerte a punto de dar un buen palo. Pero Green Arrow no lo iba a permitir.

Uno de los ladrones se separó del grupo, así podría cazarlos uno por uno y lo levantar sospechas entre ellos. lo atrapó sin problemas igual que a los dos siguientes. En ese punto, el líder de la banda, un tipo alto, tanto como Oliver y algo más grande que él, se dio cuenta que algo extraño ocurría. Tan sólo quedaban libres él y otro de sus compinches.

"¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué no contestan al teléfono cuando les llamo? Dije que estuvieran pendientes del móvil en todo momento. Esta ciudad está plagada de superhéroes y no quería sorpresas. Menuda panda de inútiles." Dijo el líder cabreado. "Voy a hablar con Louis, a decirle que algo no marcha bien aquí."

"Jefe, ¿cree que Green Arrow ha vuelto para vengarse?"

"Me gustaría que así fuera, de esa forma podría terminar de matarla."

Salió a la azotea riéndose, momento que Oliver aprovechó para atrapar al último de sus compañeros. No lo vio llegar, no dijo nada, pues no tuvo tiempo de nada y cuando quiso darse cuenta, el arquero esmeralda lo dejó inconsciente, atado y atrapado en el mismo cuarto que a sus compañeros.

Tan sólo quedaba el jefe de la banda, el mismo que había conseguido dejarlo en ridículo y sobretodo que había obligado a Clark a actuar. No estaba seguro que era lo que más le fastidiaba, si haber sido vencido por un ladrón cualquiera o tener que haber sido rescatado por Clark.

Salió a la azotea en completo silencio, no quería ser descubierto ahora que estaba a punto de terminar el trabajo. Lo escuchó hablar por teléfono y esperó a ver si podía enterarse quien era el líder supremo, pero el hombre colgó antes de conseguirlo.

El hombre se dio la vuelta, por lo que Oliver no pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero decidió que era el momento de atacar. Bajó a la azotea y apuntó con el arco esperando a que su enemigo se diera la vuelta.

Sin embargo, no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió a continuación. Al darse la vuelta, el hombre tiró una jeringuilla al suelo y vio restos de cierto líquido verde en su interior. Se quitó una gota de sangre del brazo y sonrió a Green Arrow.

"¿No te preguntaste como pude acabar contigo?"

"Te acabas de inyectar kriptonita. Estás loco, no tienes ni idea de lo que eso puede causar a tu organismo." Oliver se mantuvo apuntando al hombre y entonces comprendió lo que había ocurrido la otra vez y lo que seguramente iba a ocurrir de nuevo en esta otra.

No estaba luchando con un humano normal y corriente, sino que iba a ser una lucha como si su contrincante fuera Clark. Contaba con velocidad extrema para ir hasta él y arrebatarle el arco de las manos sin que lo viera, también tenía una fuerza increíble, pues de un solo golpe lo lanzó contra la pared. Tenía los mismos poderes que Clark, sólo que el hombre no los usaba para el bien.

Oliver intentó quitárselo de encima, pero cuanto más luchaba, más fuerte se volvía su enemigo y con mayor facilidad conseguía golpearle. Entonces lo escuchó reír.

"Esta vez no te va a salvar ni ese maldito borrón, porque no creo que pueda salvarte de esta caída."

Oliver sintió que perdía el suelo debajo de sus pies y vio que el borde de la azotea desaparecía de delante de sus ojos. Tan sólo había unos cuantos cientos de metros hasta el inevitable suelo.

"Hasta nunca Green Arrow, espero que puedan identificar tus restos cuando quedes escachado en el suelo."

Sin más lo tiró del edificio. No gritó, ni siquiera pudo hacer eso, pues se había quedado sin aire. Tan sólo pudo pensar; no había nada que hacer, no tenía su arco, ninguna flecha y no llevaba ningún aparato encima. Nada, tan sólo le quedaba esperar y no sentir con demasiada fuerza el golpe con el suelo antes de morir.


	9. Chapter 9

"¿Quién te pidió ayuda Clark? No tienes porque ser siempre el gran héroe al que todo el mundo quiere, al menos no conmigo."

Oliver saltó de la cama. Todavía estaba dolorido, pero no le importaba, el orgullo era lo que peor llevaba. Anduvo por la habitación sin saber que hacer, si marcharse, si darle un grito a Clark para que se fuera, no lo sabía, de la misma forma que no comprendía sus propios sentimientos y mucho menos los de Clark.

No recordaba como había llegado allí, ni recordaba cuando había quedado inconsciente. Desde que había caído del edificio, no se acordaba de nada. Todo se había quedado en negro, pensando que iba morir, que obviamente no iba a sobrevivir a esa caída, pero entonces había despertado en su propio apartamento, en su cama, sin la ropa de Green Arrow y Clark sentado frente a él en un sillón.

"¿Sabes que Clark? Durante los meses que nos abandonaste, nadie te necesitaba, aprendimos a vivir sin ti y no nos pasó nada. pude morir muchas veces, en muchos enfrentamientos, porque el hombre acero no estaba a mi lado luchando y mírame, sigo estando aquí."

Oliver sentó en la cama, mientras Clark seguía sin decir nada, mirándole en silencio, con una mezcla de vergüenza y resentimiento, de ira hacia si mismo y de malestar con Oliver. Quería decirle que había vuelto por él principalmente, que le echaba de menos y que hasta que no había desaparecido, no había comprendido lo dura que puede ser la vida sin la persona a la que realmente se quiere.

Pero no podía decirle nada, no mientras Oliver le mirara con aquel odio en la mirada. Jamás había visto a Oliver hablar a nadie así, pero en cierta forma le comprendía, se había portado mal con su amigo, no había sincero con él, Oliver no se merecía algo así después de todo lo había hecho por él.

"Cuando te dije esta mañana que te fueras, no lo decía para que me siguieras. Quiero te vayas y pienses que es lo que realmente quieres, porque sinceramente Clark, creo que estás hecho un completo lío y ni tu mismo sabes que es lo que quieres."

"Ese es el problema."

Oliver se quedó sorprendido al escucharlo hablar de repente. Se quedó parado, de pie en mitad de la habitación para saber que era lo que Clark le iba a decir, que excusa iba a usar en esta ocasión para no decirle lo que realmente sentía.

"El problema es," Se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia Oliver. "que si dijo lo que realmente quiero, seguramente saldrás corriendo igual que hice yo."

"Yo no soy un cobarde Clark." Oliver sabía muy bien que eso haría daño a Clark, pero también sabía que nadie jugaba con los sentimientos de Oliver Queen y menos cuando creía estar enamorándose de alguien.

"Dime lo que quieras, llámame cobarde si eso te hace sentir mejor, no me importa. Pero necesito decirte esto ahora." Dio otro paso más hacia Oliver, que parecía haberse convertido en una piedra, allí completamente estático. "Me fui porque no quería haceros daño."

"Eso ya está muy visto Clark y creía que después de la primera y hasta ahora única noches que pasamos juntos, habíamos dejado claro que eso no era un problema para mi. Creía que me conocías mejor."

"Vale creo que no me he explicado bien." Clark suspiró con intensidad y se sentó en la cama.

No podía dejar de pensar en la noche que habían pasado allí haciendo el amor durante horas. Estando con Oliver se había dado cuenta de cuales eran sus verdaderos sentimientos, no lo que creía tener por Lana hacía años o los que había podido encontrar hacia otras chicas. Si no amor de verdad, del que da miedo, del que realmente duele cuando termina. Ese que no puedes olvidar nunca y el único sin el que no puedes vivir. El único que Clark no se podía permitir sin terminar por hacer daño a la persona que más quería.

"Clark te puedo asegurar que no es tan complicado hablar conmigo." Oliver se estaba desesperando. Siempre le pasaba con Clark, cuanto más quería acercarse a él, su amigo más se escondía en si mismo, se alejaba y evitaba contarle lo que realmente le pasaba.

"Oliver."

"Mira Clark, déjalo esto no va a funcionar, somos un buen equipo para combatir a los criminales y como amigos podemos ser los mejores, yo siempre voy a guardar tu secreto, te lo prometo. Pero creo que no sería nada bueno intentar nada más."

Oliver se dirigió a la puerta, necesitaba tomarse un café bien cargado y olvidar lo que había ocurrido; el desastre en la pelea, lo cerca que había estado de morir por estar despistado y sobretodo su nuevo fracaso con Clark.

"Oliver espera, no te vayas." Sonó tan desesperado que Oliver tan sólo pudo detenerse. No se dio la vuelta pero se quedó allí esperando para sabe que era lo que Clark tenía que decirle esta vez.

"Lo siento, siento no haber sido nada sincero contigo, no haberme atrevido a decirte lo que realmente siento y sobretodo por haber intentado apartarte de mi vida por el simple hecho de que te quiero."

Oliver sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Ocho meses antes habría dado cualquier cosa por escuchar a Clark decir algo así. Ahora no sabía que pensar, ni que hacer, ni que decir.

"Oliver por favor, se que lo hecho todo mal y que no he confiado en las personas que realmente me aprecian. Ahora lo único que quiero, si no puedes perdonarme y lo entenderé, es que no te vayas, no me queda mucha gente en la que sostenerme y tu eres mi mejor amigo y no puedo perderte."

"Un poco tarde para eso ¿no crees?"

Clark se levantó de la cama, Oliver lo escuchó arrastrar los pies por el cuarto, como si de un perrillo abandonado se tratara. Se movió lentamente, tenía miedo que Oliver desapareciera, como él mismo había hecho meses atrás.

"Espero que no. Porque quería decirte que, pase lo que pase y aunque me odies para siempre, yo siempre voy a quererte, si quieres como tu mejor amigo y si llegarás a perdonarme, pues entonces te diría que me fui porque me había enamorado perdidamente de ti."

"¿Me dejaste tirado porque me querías?" Oliver se dio la vuelta, no estaba seguro de haber comprendido bien lo que su amigo había dicho, pero al ver su expresión de arrepentimiento en los ojos, se dio cuenta que no se había equivocado. "No me lo puedo creer, todo este tiempo pensando que había sido yo el que me había acercado demasiado a ti y que te había espantado."

"Oliver, me enamoré de ti cuando todavía estaba con Lana, cuando tu estabas con Lois y creí que no debíamos hacerles daño a ninguna de las dos, pensé que no sería gusto para nadie y traté de dejarlo pasar. Creí que podría no pensar en ti, no soñar contigo…"

"Para, para, para. ¿Llevas todo ese tiempo enamorado de mi y no me habías dicho nada? ¿Preferiste irte dejarnos aquí a los que más te necesitábamos porque querías protegernos? ¿ Y para eso tuviste que romperme el corazón? Si Clark, definitivamente fue un buen plan."

Ahora si que estaba enfadado, tenía ganas de gritarle, pegarle incluso, pero optó porque el que café era algo mucho más civilizado. Escuchó los pasos de Clark tras él, pero no se dio la vuelta, no se detuvo hasta la cocina.

"Oliver por favor, querías que fuera sincero contigo, pues eso precisamente es lo que estoy haciendo. Estoy siendo todo lo sincero que puedo y precisamente ese es uno de los motivos por los que ahora no puedo perderte."

"¿Por ser sincero conmigo?"

"Por decirte que te quiero y que si te pierdo ahora, no creo que pueda volver a ser Clark Kent nunca más. Kal'el no es de este mundo, no es humano, no conoce de sentimientos, pero como Clark te quiero, Clark es justo la persona que quiero ser, pero si tu no estás ahí…"

Sin decir nada Oliver le ofreció una taza. El café estaba humeante y tal y como supuso Clark por como le gustaba a su amigo, estaba muy cargado, sin llevar prácticamente nada de azúcar. Oliver lo miraba, como si esperara que dijera algo más.

Se quedaron ahí un momento, los dos mirándose, los estudiando lo que había en la mente del otro. "¿No vas a decir nada?" Oliver se echó a reír, aunque no era la respuesta que Clark esperaba.

"Podría decir que eres un tonto por no haber confiado en mi, que no debería seguir escuchándote porque tarde o temprano te entrara otra crisis de angustia de estas y te volverás marcharte, dejándome a mi aquí, esperando que vuelvas a tus cabales y de nuevo regreses conmigo."

"¿Eso es lo que realmente piensas?"

De nuevo apareció en los ojos de Clark la misma expresión de cachorrillo abandonado, ante la que Oliver jamás había podido luchar y aunque nunca fuera a reconocerlo delante de nadie, ni siquiera Clark, esa misma mirada, había sido la que le había enamorado de él.

"No, he dicho que es lo que debería decirte." Dio un paso hasta Clark y tras beber un trago lo que quedaba de café en su taza, la dejó en la mesa. Empujó a Clark contra la pared y lo aprisionó entre sus dos brazos.

Sabía que su Clark quería liberarse no tenía mucho que hacer, pero su compañero no se movió lo más mínimo, más por estar asustado de lo que Oliver pudiera decirle, de por lo que pudiera hacer.

"Si que voy a mantener lo de que eres un tonto por no haber confiado en mi. Si antes de que te entrara la neura te fueras me hubieras dicho que estabas enamorado de mi y que necesitabas a alguien que te protegiera de ti mismo, te habría ayudado sin dudarlo. En cuanto a lo de seguir escuchándote, supongo que debo ser algo masoquista, porque quiero que sigas hablando y me digas lo mucho que quieres y lo dura que sería la vida si no me tuvieras. Sin embargo voy a decirte algo que si llevo mucho tiempo queriendo decirte, pero que al marcharte no me dejaste."

Se acercó a él, a su oído y mientras sonreía apretó con su mano la cintura de Clark contra él, ahora si que no tenía escapatoria, siempre y cuando se comportara como un ser humano.

Sin embargo, justo en el momento el que Oliver abrió la boca, su teléfono comenzó as sonar.

"Déjalo." Dijo Clark sorprendido de haber sido él quien había dicho algo así.

"No puedo, Chloe está a punto de salir de cuentas y le dije que me llamara si ocurría cualquier cosa." Algo le decía que la llamada era importante, que no podía dejarla sin más, por mucho que le hubiera estropeado el gran momento. "Me dijo que no me quedara con ella, que estaría bien sola. Se que estaba muy asustada, pero siempre se quiere hacer la fuerte." Por fin cogió el teléfono y tal y como había sospechado, se trataba de Chloe. "¿Chloe va todo bien con el bebé?"

"Oliver, creo que acabo de romper aguas.


	10. Chapter 10

Oliver bebió el último trago de la cerveza y la dejó en la mesa mientras contemplaba la botella. Nunca se había parado a pensar en el sabor de cerveza, o si le gustaba realmente o no, simplemente era lo que tenía que hacer, siempre había hecho lo que estaba bien, nunca lo que le había querido hacer y se preguntó si ahora era demasiado tarde.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que no había tenido apenas tiempo para pensar, para tratar de evitarlo, para impedir que su vida estuviera a punto de convertirse en un infierno, siempre y cuando tres semanas fueran consideras poco tiempo, teniendo en cuenta los nervios de esperar.

Estaba sólo en su enorme apartamento y apenas nadie sabía que estaba allí, quería estar sólo, poder pensar y que nadie le compadeciera, pues todavía no estaba a punto de morir, aunque podía estar en camino sin tan siquiera saberlo.

Tal vez había bebido demasiado y por eso no podía recordar con total claridad los hechos ocurridos en el hospital o tal vez, simplemente no quería recordarlos. Si se acordaba de Chloe, la había visto radiante después de dar a luz a su niño, un bebé precioso con sus mismos ojos.

Su amiga estaba cansada, pero sonreía ilusionada, mientras le presentaba al que iba a convertirse en su ahijado y el primer recién nacido en seguir con el apellido Queen. Se había sentido feliz y orgulloso, como si realmente se tratara de su primer hijo.

"Me gustaría llamarlo James, ya sabes, por su padre." Oliver asintió, por nada del mundo le impondría un nombre a Chloe, pero ya sabía que James iba a ser su primera y única opción si tenía un niño. "Oliver muchas gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo, sin ti… después de todos estos meses no se como habría salido adelante."

"No te preocupes por nada, tu ahora descansa y disfruta del pequeño, que pronto llegarán las noches sin poder dormir." Oliver le acarició la mejilla a su amiga que la miraba con ojos agotados tras el parto.

"Vale, pero en cuanto me encuentre bien, volveremos a la normalidad y volveré a ser Watchtower."

"Chloe, vamos, acabas de tener a tu hijo, porque no dejas un poco de lado tu cara de superheroina y te preocupas por tu pequeña familia, por nuestra pequeña familia después de todo."

"Siempre vas a ser así de protector conmigo ¿verdad Oliver?"

"Siempre que me dejes claro."

Chloe vio a Clark, que seguía en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar en la habitación. Sabía que le había hecho mucho daño a su amiga al marcharse, que justo cuando más le necesitaba tras la pérdida de su marido, había desaparecido. Pero ella le sonreía, era la misma Chloe de siempre, la misma amiga que le acompañaba desde el instituto y la primera que había mantenido su secreto pese a todo lo ocurrido.

"¿No quieres conocer a tu sobrino? Porque te digo una cosa Clark, vas a tener que ser su tío favorito y vas a tener que pasar mucho tiempo con él." Chloe alargó la mano hacia su amigo para que se acercara a la cama. "¿Quieres cogerlo? seguro que algún día quieres tener uno como este y tendrás que ir practicando."

Clark cogió al bebé en brazos y el niño casi desapareció, pero al mirarlo a los ojos, igual que le había pasado a Oliver, vio a la misma Chloe y entonces supo que aquella pequeña criatura iba a ser muy especial en su vida, igual que su madre.

De repente sonaron unos gritos en el pasillo y entonces todo se volvió una completa locura que ni Oliver ni Clark se hubieran imaginado nunca que podría terminar así. Escucharon a un hombre gritar y una enfermera llamar a seguridad.

"Voy a ver lo que ocurre, ahora vuelvo." Antes de que Clark pudiera decir nada, Oliver ya había salido de la habitación.

Fuera, había un gran revuelo de gente, médicos, enfermeras un par de pacientes y en el centro de aquel círculo un hombre que gesticulaba y tenía lo que parecía ser una aguja en la mano.

Oliver se acercó más para escuchar lo que el hombre estaba diciendo. "Alguien tiene que ayudarme, no todos pueden pensar que estoy loco." El hombre miró a todos los asistentes a su monólogo. Algunos de ellos estaban asustados, otros decían que había perdido completamente la cabeza y tan sólo unos pocos, le escuchaban como si realmente le estuvieran prestando atención. "Se llevaron a mi hijo, se llevaron a mi bebé con la excusa de unas vacunas o algo así."

"Vamos, hombre tranquilo, seguro que ha sido un malentendido." Dijo uno de los guardias de seguridad que había conseguido acercarse a él.

"¿Malentendido? Llevo dos semanas sin saber nada de mi hijo, mi mujer que quiere divorciarse de mi piensa que le he hecho algo y nadie, ni la policía, sabe decir nada, pero se han llevado a mi bebé,"

Oliver fue acercándose poco a poco, no quería llamar la atención del hombre, pues si hacía alguna locura quería poder detenerle y en cuanto a lo que estaba contando, sin sabe si era cierto o no quería escuchar toda la historia al completo.

"Estás asustando a la gente amigo ¿Qué tal si te calmas y vienes conmigo? En mi oficina me podrás contar todo lo que te ha ocurrido." El guardia de seguridad cogió del brazo al hombre y trató de sacarlo de allí, pero este zafó y se quedó donde estaba.

"Déjeme tranquilo. ¿También me quieren llevar a mi? Claro, yo se la verdad, se que esa maldita de Tess Mercer y sus laboratorios tienen toda la culpa y vosotros que seguramente cobraréis vuestros sueldos de su dinero os calláis y dejáis que las cosas pasen. Valientes cobardes." Cada vez iba levantando más la voz, por lo que la gente de los pasillos se iba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa. El guardia de seguridad se acercó de nuevo a él, pero el hombre le amenazó con la jeringuilla que llevaba en la mano. "No te acerques a mi o te la clavaré."

"Mire, se que está preocupado por su hijo y le puedo ayudar." Oliver había llegado hasta él y su prioridad era conseguir calmarle y sacarle de allí. "Soy accionista mayoritario de Luthor corps así que le prometo que puedo averiguar lo que necesite, venga conmigo por favor."

"Se muy bien quien es usted señor Queen, pero le puedo asegurar que eso no hará que me detenga y mucho menos comprará mi silencio con todos sus millones. ¿Poruqe no se aparta y me deja tranquilo?"

"Porque está asustando a la gente y los pacientes necesitan descansar. Venga conmigo por favor, hablaremos más tranquilamente y le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda." Oliver le tomó del brazo y trató de estirar del hombre lentamente.

"¡He dicho que no!"

Entonces fue cuando todo se volvió una locura. El guardia de seguridad, creyendo que estaba ayudando a Oliver también cogió el brazo del hombre y le empujó, por lo que este se puso nervioso y se revolvió, le dio un golpe en el estómago al guardia, que se dolió y se apartó.

"¡Suelteme, maldita sea, he dicho que me suelte!" Pues Oliver todavía seguía ahí. "Su querida amiga Tess Mecer se llevó a mi hijo y me inoculó algo que estaba en esta jeringuilla. He investigado ¿Sabe? ¿Y sabe, señor Queen para que usan estás jeringuillas?"

Poco a poco, Oliver esta consiguiendo sacar al hombre de la marabunta de gente que los rodeaba, pero notaba que se estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso y no tardaría en intentar atacarle a él también.

"No, dígamelo usted."

Al fondo del pasillo, Oliver vio a Clark que había salido de la habitación de Chloe y lo miraba todo esperando saber si su amigo lo necesitaba o no. Por eso, Oliver no pudo ver al mismo guardia de seguridad que muy enfadado por lo que había ocurrido se acercaba a ellos como un toro a punto de embestir. El hombre se volvió y cogiendo desprevenido a Oliver le hizo ponerse delante al mismo tiempo que clavaba la jeringuilla en su brazo.

Oliver se dolió y el guardia no pudo evitar llevárselo por delante para coger al hombre. Oliver cayó al suelo y un momento más tarde lo hizo el hombre, que tenía sobre él todo el peso del guardia.

"Ahora nos vamos a entender tu y yo amigo." El guardia levantó de malos modos al hombre.

"Espere, no se lo lleve todavía. No me ha dicho para que usaban estas jeringuillas."

"Lo siento señor Queen, seguro que usted es un buen hombre, al menos parece razonable, pero no me han dejado otra opción." Oliver se empezó a preocupar entonces, al darse cuenta que el tono de voz del otro hombre también sonaba bastante preocupado por él.

"¿Para que se han usado estas jeringuillas?" Preguntó una vez más Oliver, aunque la siguiente no iba a ser tan razonable.

"VIH señor Queen, estas jeringuillas, bueno no se si esta exactamente fueron usados en laboratorio de su amiga Tess Mercer, para trabajar con el virus del SIDA."

"¿Cómo dice? No, eso no es posible." Dijo Olive, aunque sabía que siendo Tess eso era muy probable que fuera cierto.

"Lo siento." El guardia no esperó más y se llevó al hombre pasillo adelante a empujones.

- o -

"¿Cuánto rato llevas ahí mirándome?" Oliver miró a la ventana.

"No quería molestarte, parecías muy pensativo." Clark se acercó poco a poco a su amigo.

"Ya ves, no es que me apetezca hacer mucho más estos días." Oliver fue a la cocina a por otra cerveza. Clark le siguió en silencio.

"No puedes hacer esto, no puedes echarnos de tu lado ahora que más necesitas a tus amigos cerca. Te queremos ayudar, lo sabes muy bien."

"No eres el más adecuado para hablar de echar a la gente de tu lado. tu fuiste el primero en hacerlo."

Clark le cerró la puerta de la nevera de golpe antes de que pudiera coger la siguiente botella y el ruido resonó por todo el apartamento. Los dos se quedaron ahí, Clark esperando a que Oliver reaccionara y este incapaz de hacerlo por miedo a la posible realidad que se le avecinaba delante.

"No es lo mismo y lo sabes, yo me fui para no haceros daño a ninguno de vosotros, tu has desaparecido por tu propio miedo, porque no quieres que te veamos como una persona frágil, como lo que eres, un simple ser humano."

"Clark vete a la mierda ¿quieres?"

"No, no voy a irme a ninguna parte hasta que me reconozcas que necesitas a alguien cerca estás semanas, que no quieres estar sólo y que por supuesto estás completamente aterrado."

Oliver se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la nevera, sus ojos se clavaron en Clark como si lo fueran a fulminar. Apretó los puños y se quedó allí firme como una estatua de mármol.

"Vamos Oliver dímelo."

De repente los ojos de Oliver llenaron de lágrimas y los labios comenzaron a temblarle, le dio un puñetazo en el pecho a Clark, sabiendo que no le iba a doler y se dio otra vez la vuelta al darse cuenta que estaba empezando a llorar. Clark le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

"¿Te quedarás esta noche?" Dijo por fin Oliver.

"Ya sabes que si."


	11. Chapter 11

El terrible dolor de cabeza le hizo despertar. Apenas podía moverse, pues cada parte de su cuerpo le estaba destrozando. Simplemente abrió los ojos y se encontró en su propio dormitorio. No sabía que hora era, como había llegado allí o cuanto tiempo llevaba durmiendo. Pero tampoco quería pensar en eso, tan sólo deseaba quedarse donde estaba, tumbado en la cama, hasta que el dolor de cabeza se pasara por fin.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, aunque para Oliver fue como si una bomba cayera a su lado y la explosión le reventara los tímpanos.

"Seas quien seas, no es un buen momento para estar conmigo, así que por favor, será mejor que te vayas."

"Eso me lo has dicho muchas veces a lo largo de esta noche y todavía sigo aquí. Así que, te voy a ahorrar volver a pedírmelo. No voy a dejarte." Oliver miró hacia la puerta, deseaba matar a la persona que no le dejaba en paz o al menos lanzarla la almohada a la cabeza, pero las fuerzas no le acompañaban como para hacer algo así. "Me pediste que me quedara contigo y eso es precisamente lo que estoy haciendo."

Allí estaba Clark, plantado en la puerta, le sonreía, aunque Oliver no comprendía como podía hacerlo. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a su amigo en silencio, tan sólo lo miró; no necesitaba preguntarle para saber como se encontraba.

"Dime sólo una cosas Clark. ¿Cómo he llegado aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es estar en un bar bebiendo."

"Precisamente ese es problema, que estabas bebiendo y no se cuanto llevabas bebido pero cuando llegué y pregunté por ti, el dueño me dijo que te sacara de allí, que no estabas en tu mejor momento."

Oliver intentó hacer memoria, aunque todo lo que había pasado entre la noche anterior y aquella mañana, era un borrón en su mente. Si recordaba haber salido, incluso recordaba haber hablado con Clark antes de hacerlo.

"Sólo necesito un rato ¿de acuerdo? No te preocupes no voy a hacer ninguna montería. Volveré dentro de un rato." Recordaba perfectamente la expresión de Clark, que no había creído ni una de sus palabras, al menos no la parte en la que volvería pronto.

Se veía a si mismo andar por la cuidad, aunque más parecía que se estaba arrastrando por las calles de Metropolis como el alma en pena en que se había convertido. Estaba convencido que su vida había terminado, estaba tan seguro que las pruebas del VIH serían positivas que creía que no tenía sentido seguir luchando por seguir adelante.

¿Cómo le iba a decir eso a Clark?

Desde el mismo momento en el que Oliver le había pedido ayuda, desde que había pedido que le abandonara y que le echara una mano muy grande para seguir adelante, Clark se había comportado como el mejor amigo y no le había vuelto a recordar los sentimientos que tenía por él.

No había vuelto a hablar del tema, simplemente había estado a su lado, sin preguntar, sin pedir explicaciones, tan sólo como el mejor amigo. sin que ninguno de los dijera nada, Clark casi se había instalado en su apartamento, aunque el sofá se había convertido en su incómoda cama.

Pero aúna sí Oliver necesitaba estar sólo, pensar, aunque tal vez pensar no era la mejor solución, pero era lo único que podía hacer, pensar en lo que no haría dentro de unas pocas semanas.

El bar estaba medio vacío, cosa que agradeció, pues no apetecía estar en un sitio ruidoso y lleno de gente que le conociera y quisiera hablar con él. se sentó en la barra y comenzó a beber. Ni siquiera sabía que local era o en que calle se encontraba, simplemente había caminado sin dirección, hasta que sus pasos le dejaron en la puerta de aquel lugar.

Desconocía cuanto había bebido, aunque por lo mal que se encontraba al día siguiente, podía decir que se había bebido el bar al completo. Se cubrió el rostro con la almohada, tan sólo quería desaparecer.

"No te lo tomes así, supongo que todos haríamos lo mismo en tus circunstancias."

"No eres el más indicado para hablar de esto, porque si no recuerdo mal, tu nunca tendrás este pequeño problema."

"Tampoco es seguro que tu lo tengas, ¿Por qué no esperas a los resultados antes de tirarte por la ventana o dejarte morir en esa cama?" Clark sonrió y consiguió que Oliver suavizara su expresión también. Si había algo que Oliver había aprendido con el tiempo, era que no había forma de no sonreír o al menos sentirse algo mejor, junto a la sonrisa de Clark.

"No creo que vaya a ser capaz de esperara tanto. ¿Para que quiero tanto dinero si luego no puedo conseguir unos resultados en menos de tres semanas? Clark siento que me estoy muriendo ya y no se si voy a tener fuerzas para saber lo que depara el futuro."

"Oliver…"

"No Clark, lo digo en serio. Puede que dentro de dos semanas descubra que me estoy muriendo y sinceramente, no creo ser capaz de ver como se me escapa la vida poco a poco entre los dedos."

Se incorporó, intentando no vomitar al notar que la habitación no dejaba de moverse delante de él. Cerró los ojos con furza y respiró profundamente y justo en ese momento notó la mano de Clark sobre la suya. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y lo miró, los dos se quedaron en silencio.

"Creo que entre tus poderes no está leer la mente de las personas."

"No me hace falta para saber lo que estás pensando y ni se te ocurra pedírmelo." Oliver abrió la boca para contestar, pero no pudo hacerlo, pues Clark continuó hablando. "Y no se te ocurra intentar ninguna tontería de verdad, porque te voy a estar vigilando. No te estás muriendo y las pruebas van a estar bien. Se que no es fácil ser positivo en estos momentos, pero me gustaría que lo hicieras por mi."

Oliver sonrió, sin apartar la mano de Clark. Le gustaba el contacto de su amigo, de su compañero, pues ya que no se atrevía a decirle lo que sentía verdaderamente por él y menos en aquellas circunstancias, al menos saber que lo tenía cerca, era suficiente para sentirse algo mejor.

"No voy a intentar suicidarme si es lo que estás pensando y tampoco voy a pedirte que me mates cuando no pueda más. No sería capaz de pedirte una cosa así y no porque no me pueda sentir desesperado, si no porque te…"

Las palabras se le atascaron. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que estaba enamorado de él, que le quería, cuando no estaba seguro cuando tiempo iba a permanecer con vida? No podía hacerlo, por mucho que le doliera, al fin y al cabo era mejor seguir como estaban, antes de que uno de los dos se hiciera daño.

"Dilo."

"Sabes que no puedo."

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que soy muy frágil? ¿Por qué no quieres hacerme daño o porque no quieres hacértelo a ti mismo? Oliver somos dos adultos y hemos salvado el mundo suficientes veces, como para saber capaces de tener esta conversación."

"Lo siento Clark pero yo no." Sin poder evitarlo Oliver se estremeció, aunque no estaba seguro si era por la resaca o por lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero no dijo nada, tan sólo miró a Clark.

"Claro que puedes, porque no creo que sea más difícil para ti que para alguien como yo, decir quieres a alguien." Oliver se puso tenso.

"Clark no lo digas."

"¿El qué, que te quiero? Lo siento pero creo ya es un poco tarde para no decirlo."

Oliver se apartó y todo lo rápido que pudo y con los pocos reflejos con los que contaba, se levantó de la cama. Miró la ciudad que tenía frente a él, una ciudad que seguía igual, que por mucho que la atacaran, por mucho que hubiera gente en peligro, no cambiaba y él… él ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo más estaría vivo.

"No es justo que me hagas esto y lo sabes."

Escuchó los pasos de Clark acercándose a él lentamente, pero no se dio la vuelta, no se sentía preparado para mirarle a los ojos, pues estaba seguro que entonces perdería toda su capacidad para decirle que no podían estar juntos.

"hay muchas cosas que no son justas en este mundo Oliver, pero creo que quererte y que sientas lo mismo por mi, no es una de ellas. Sobretodo porque soy una persona positiva y estoy seguro que las pruebas van a ser negativas."

"Muy bien serán negativas." Oliver se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en Clark de la forma más serena que pudo. "¿Y que pasara cuando alguno de nuestros enemigos se entere de que estamos juntos? Ambos seremos el punto más débil del otro y nos usaran para hacernos daño."

"Nos defenderemos, como siempre hemos hecho." Clark dio un paso más hacia Oliver y este retrocedió hasta la ventana.

"Clark puedo estar enfermo."

"No lo estás."

"Pueden atacarnos y matarnos. Dime una cosa, dime que haría yo si reconozco que te quiero y pasado mañana te pierdo o te vas, ¿y si tienes que dejar el planeta? Dios mío estoy diciendo que me he enamorado de un extraterrestre. ¿Cuándo mi vida se volvió tan complicada?"

"En primer lugar, ya te he dicho que no estás enfermo, no lo vas a estar y aunque lo estuvieras, sabes que voy a cuidar de ti, en segundo lugar, siempre tendremos enemigos, porque nunca vamos a dejar de luchar, pero te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos y en tercer lugar…"

Clark dio un paso adelante tan rápido que sin que Oliver se lo esperara le besó, rodeó su cuerpo con fuerza con las dos manos y le besó de forma apasionada. La cabeza de Oliver comenzó a dar vueltas y por un momento, todos los malos pensamientos, todas las dudas sobre su propias vida y muerte, todo se había marchado y en su mente tan sólo estaba el abrazo de Clark, su boca presionando sus labios, sus manos deslizándose sobre su espalda y sus pies arrastrándolo hacia la cama.

"Clark no podemos hacerlo, si estoy enfermo…"

"No tenemos porque hacer nada, tan sólo quiero estar contigo." Clark se sentó en la cama y de un tirón, hizo que Oliver se sentara sobre sus piernas. Volvió a besarle, volvió a poderarse de sus labios y enredó sus dedos entre el cabello rubio de su compañero. "Además, si queremos hacerlo algo, siempre podemos usar esto."

Oliver miró la mano de Clark y entre sus dedos encontró un preservativo, volvió a mirarle a la cara.

"Clark…"

Clark lo empujó y lo tiró a la cama, se sentó sobre su vientre y sujetó sus brazos.

"Te lo vuelvo a repetir, sólo quiero estar contigo."


	12. Chapter 12

Ni siquiera sabía lo que había soñado cuando se despertó. Tan sólo estaba seguro que había sido algo horrible, algo que le había hecho aterrorizarse y despertarse de golpe. Estaba cubierto de sudor y le costó unos segundos que su cuerpo dejara de agitarse por los nervios. Por fin, se sentó en la cama y allí se quedó, con la mirada perdida en la nada, sin saber que hacer o donde ir para sentirse mejor.

"Ya me preguntaba cuanto tardarías en volver a despertarte." Oliver se dio la vuelta hacia la persona que le estaba hablando desde la puerta. "Es la cuarta vez y casi no has podido dormir esta noche."

Clark se acercó a la cama, sonriente, escondiendo el gran miedo que tenía en su cuerpo, el mismo que no le había dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche, aunque había puesto la excusa de que tenía que trabajar.

Se había una idea sobre como se encontraba Oliver, lo mal que lo estaba pasando y lo duras que habían sido las últimas semanas. En todo ese tiempo apenas había dormido y desde luego no lo había hecho una sola noche de un tirón. Se despertaba con pesadillas, que pese a no poder recordar, Clark suponía de que trataban y cuando se volvía a dormir, hablaba en sueños, en el interior de esas pesadillas.

"Lo siento, seguro que te he molestado. Pero no puedo evitarlo, quedan seis horas para que me den los resultados y no estoy muy seguro si quiero saberlo. Porque al final y al cabo, puede significar que me estoy muriendo."

"No digas eso." Clark rodeó el cuerpo de Oliver con sus manos y lo abrazó con fuerza. "En el peor de los casos los resultados serán positivos, pero no significa nada más que deberás seguir un tratamiento y ni siquiera te enterarás que estás… que lo tienes."

"Clark, sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto. Si las pruebas son positivas, entonces estaremos hablando de que no podré ser Green Arrow nunca más, porque mi forma física no va a ser la misma, por no hablar de los días en los que no esté en condiciones de salir a luchar contra los que quieren destruir la cuidad. Nada será lo mismo."

"Nada sería lo mismo." Oliver lo miró descolocado, pues no esperaba que Clark le diera la razón. "Es un caso hipotético y seguramente falso. Eres un hombre con mucha suerte al fin y al cabo, ¿Cuántas veces han tratado de matarte y has salido indemne? Puedes hacerlo Oliver, se que puedes salir también de esta."

Oliver miró a su amigo, al que casi se había convertido en su amante todas las noches, pero al que apenas se atrevía a tocar, por un miedo irracional a poder contagiarlo. Había leído tanto en los últimos días sobre el VIH, había visto muchas páginas de internet, había hablado con gente y había aprendido todo lo que era posible aprender.

Sin embargo, por más que Clark le aseguraba que podían hacer cualquier sin problemas, siempre y cuando utilizaran protección, Oliver terminaba por negarse, por miedo a lastimarle.

"Sabes que las enfermedades humanas no me afectan verdad y eso suponiendo que tengas tu esa enfermedad." Apenas nombraban el mal, como si eso pudiera hacer que se alejara de ellos.

"No se, pero aún así, quiero evitar…"

Habían tenido tantas veces esa conversación y siempre terminaba de la misma forma. Clark no le dejaba terminar su frase, no quería escucharle decir que quería evitar riesgos ni nada parecido. Por eso, al final le besaba, se apoderaba de sus labios apasionadamente y le besaba hasta que Oliver olvidaba aquello de lo que estaba hablando.

"No deberías hacer eso."

"Por enésima vez te repito que no voy a contagiarme, primero porque no cojo ni el más mínimo resfriado y segundo porque no estás enfermo."

"No puedes estar seguro de eso." Protestó Oliver, intentando liberarse del abrazó de Clark, que lo sujetaba tan fuerte que le fue imposible hacerlo. "No puedes saber que no estoy enfermo."

"Si tienes razón, pero no voy a darme por vencido tan fácilmente." Le susurró al oído para luego besarle el cuello. Clark le escuchó suspirar y sonrió, siempre lo conseguía, siempre era capaz de hacer que Oliver se convirtiera en un gatito entre sus brazos y dejara marchar, por un rato, al animal de presa que era cuando se enfundada el trajo de Green Arrow. "Es normal que te sientas mal, pero yo soy optimista y se que estás perfectamente. No estás enfermo."

"Prométemelo."

Oliver echó hacia atrás las dos manos para enredar los dedos entre los cabellos negros de Clark, dejó que le continuara besando y se tumbó en la cama, llevando con él a su compañero. Clark era su amante, su novio había dicho Chloe, aunque aquella denominación, parecía ser excesiva para los dos. Simplemente, estaban juntos y eso era bastante para los dos.

"Te prometo que no estás enfermo y si lo estuvieras, daría la vuelta al universo entero para traer una cura que te devolviera la salud."

Oliver sonrió, aunque gracias a la oscuridad de la habitación, Clark no pudo ver su rostro ligeramente sonrojado. Se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de su compañero, quería tenerlo cerca, necesitaba ternerlo junto a él, para al menos durante un rato, hasta que la siguiente pesadilla volviera a su mente, poder dormir.

"Te conviene descansar, todavía falta mucho para que podamos ir al hospital." Oliver se acomodó sobre el pecho de Clark y suspiró, mientras suspiraba suavemente, escuchando el latido constante y tranquilo del corazón de Clark.

"Tengo miedo."

"Lo se, yo también, pero todo va a salir bien, esto tiene que salir bien. Mira, Chloe ahora tiene a su bebé y es feliz, Lois es una gran periodista en el Daily Planet y nosotros, bueno te tengo a ti que es todo lo que necesito."

Oliver se incorporó.

"Ahora que lo dices, pasas todo el tiempo aquí conmigo y no voy a decir que me parezca mal, pero que hay de tu trabajo." Clark no dijo nada y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, desde que se veían algunos de los edificios más altos de la cuidad y las estrellas en un cielo completamente despejado. "Clark, no me digas que has dejado el periódico."

De nuevo el silencio fue toda la respuesta que recibió.

"Clark por favor, no puedes hacer eso, te agradezco mucho que estés aquí, desde luego me estás ayudando mucho, no se lo que habría hecho estas semanas sin ti, pero… se trata de tu vida, te encanta el trabajo en el periódico."

"Si, me encanta, pero ahora creo que tengo que estar aquí."

Oliver se sentó en la cama y pese a estar agotado y necesitar dormir unas cuantas horas más, era el momento de aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

"Te comportas conmigo como si fuéramos una pareja."

"Si no lo somos dime que es lo que somos exactamente Oliver, te dije hace días que te quería y eso no lo va a cambiar ninguna enfermedad. Si Oliver Queen, te quiero, no se como puedo hacer que me entiendas. Te quiero y quiero estar aquí contigo, porque se que, por mucho que no lo digas, están siendo los peores días de tu vida. no eres de los que cuentan sus sentimientos, en eso nos parecemos mucho y precisamente por eso, estoy aquí, por eso he dejado temporalmente el trabajo."

Oliver no supo que decir. No era la primera vez que Clark le decía lo que sentía por él, ni era la primera vez que le decía que le quería. Sin embargo, si era la primera vez en que lo hacía con tanta rotundidad.

"Así que lo dices en serio, estás enamorado de mi. Quiero decir, después de todo lo que ha pasado, después de estas semanas en las que me he convertido casi en un completo hipocondríaco, ¿todavía sientes lo mismo por mi? Vaya, entonces si que te ha dado fuerte."

"No me ha dado fuerte. Es lo que siento desde hace mucho tiempo."

"Entonces… ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Chloe el otro día? Eso de que discutíamos como su fuéramos una pareja. ¿Somos realmente una pareja?"

Clark se arrodilló en la cama y fue hasta su compañero, rodeó la cintura de Oliver con fuerza y lo atrajo hasta él. Le besó en los labios y bajó luego hasta su cuello, donde volvió a besarle.

"Dímelo tu, ¿Quieres que seamos una pareja?"

Oliver no tardó más de un segundo en contestar, pues pese a haber tratado de ocultarlo durante mucho tiempo, sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta, incluso antes de que Clark se la hiciera.

"Oliver…"

"Claro que si, por supuesto que después de todo lo que has estado haciendo por mi, quiero formar una pareja contigo. Pero vas atener que prometerme algo." Clark lo miró sin comprender que era lo que le iba a decir. "Quiero que vuelvas al trabajo, mañana, vas a volver mañana al periódico."

"¿Y si resulta que al final, estás… bueno ya sabes si estás enfermo?"

Oliver sonrió cariñosamente y le acarició la mejilla, mientras juntos se acostaban de nuevo en la cama. "Si al final resulta que estoy enfermo, estarás aquí para cuidarme, pero no significará que tengas que estar todas las horas del día conmigo. Quiero que sigas con tu vida, se que ser periodista te entusiasma y no quiero que dejes de hacerlo, ni por mi ni por nada."

"Si sigo en el periodismo, me prometes tu luchar pase lo que pase." Con un beso, Oliver le dio la respuesta y se vio la tumbar sobre él, apoyando de nuevo la cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Lucharemos juntos." Contestó Oliver, medio adormilado.

"Siempre."

- o -

A pesar de que Clark le había prometido que volvería al trabajo al día siguiente, el periodista no lo hizo, pues había llegado el momento decisivo, que ambos habían estado esperando durante tres semanas. Oliver no le había dicho nada, pero se sentía más tranquilo teniendo a su compañero a su lado a la hora de recoger los resultados de las pruebas.

El médico le llamó y juntos, con las manos entrelazadas, entraron en su consulta, sabiendo que sus vidas podían cambiar en unos pocos minutos.


	13. Chapter 13

Clark tocó por tercera vez en la puerta del cuarto de baño. De nuevo no escuchó nada dentro, como si Oliver se hubiera desvanecido sin más en su interior. No se lo pensó dos veces y entró.

Allí estaba, sentado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormido, pero Clark sabía que no lo estaba, lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que estaba despierto. Su respiración era tranquila, mucho más de lo que lo había sido durante los últimos días.

"¿Se puede saber que haces todavía aquí?"

Oliver no contestó, por lo que Clark, sin más, se sentó a su lado y esperó. No sabía lo que le ocurría, por más que pensaba en ello no se podía hacer una idea. Desde luego no era la reacción que esperaba por parte de su compañero después de haber recibido los resultados.

"Mira Oliver, supongo que no soy el más apropiado para hablar de esto o darte ningún consejo, porque nunca he sabido lo que realmente significa estar enfermo. Pero si creo conocerte lo suficiente para saber que este no eres tu. Así que si te ocurre algo, si necesitas hablar…"

"Estoy bien."

"No lo estás." Contestó Clark con rotundidad. No soportaba que la gente que quería se mintiera a si misma con esa clase de cosas.

"No me refiero a eso. Clark, estoy bien, tu mismo has visto los resultados, negativo, estoy bien no ha habido infección y puedo seguir con mi vida con normalidad. Estoy… bien."

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Oliver, una sonrisa amplia y sincera, una sonrisa como hacía semanas que no había visto Clark en su compañero. No pudo evitar sonreír también. Tal vez Oliver todavía estaba bajo algún tipo de shock, pero en lago tenía razón; estaba bien, sano y fuera de peligro.

"¿Entonces?"

"No lo se."

Por más que lo intentaba, Clark no era capaz de entender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo su compañero. Estaba libre del VHI, pero al mismo tiempo parecía deprimido. Podía volver a vivir con normalidad, pero a la vez se había estancado en sus propios pensamientos.

"Clark, no es fácil. Hace tres semanas, tuve que intentar hacerme a la idea de lo que significaría estar infectado, para mi, para Green Arrow, incluso para ti." Oliver volvió la mirada por fin hacia Clark. "Me convencí de que acostarme contigo no significaba nada porque tarde o temprano todo iba a dejar de tener sentido. No importaba, daba igual porque o bien me dejarías o yo no podría seguir adelante."

Clark escuchaba con atención, en completo silencio; sin dejar de mirarle, sin tan siquiera querer hacerlo. Lo había hecho realmente de menos durante las semanas que acababan de pasar y aunque lo comprendía, ahora no quería alejarse de él por más tiempo. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, tan sólo lo observaba hasta que dejó de hablar.

"Sabes que eso no es cierto. Jamás te hubiera dejado." Oliver lo miró, ambos sabían que no era la primera vez que Clark dejaba a alguien plantado durante mucho tiempo. "Ahora no, te lo puedo asegurar, no soy el mismo que hace casi dos años. Porque la verdad es que…"

Dejó de hablar, en algo Oliver tenía razón, las cosas habían cambiado ahora que su compañero estaba libre de la infección. Antes hubiera sido fácil decirle que le quería, tal vez una forma egoísta, sabiendo que aquello no duraría eternamente. Ahora, tal vez fuera el miedo al futuro o simplemente el miedo a si mismo, lo que no le dejó terminar esa frase.

"Lo ves, es lo que yo decía. Todo es distinto y me da miedo lo que pueda pasar ahora."

"Vale ya está bien. Todos tenemos miedo de algo, todos pasamos por momentos así, pero se muy bien quien ere y se que no eres una persona que se deje acobardar con facilidad, no te dejas intimidar y menos por las circunstancias."

"¿Y que hay de tu? ¿tu te dejas acobardar?"

Los ojos de Oliver se clavaron en Clark, necesitaba un respuesta y la necesitaba ya, era preciso encontrar algo a lo que agarrarse y ser capaz de sostenerse allí para que su vida había vuelto a cambiar. Oliver mostró su mejor sonrisa y se levantó del suelo, ya tenía su respuesta, justo lo que había pensado que ocurriría, justo el motivo por el que se había pasado casi una hora dentro de cuarto de baño sin querer tener cerca de Clark.

"Oliver."

"No pasa nada lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo te ha pasado como a mi. Era fácil enamorarte del tipo que podía morir en unos pocos meses, pero decir ahora que quieres estar conmigo por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ya no es tan sencillo." Su gesto se entristeció aún sin pretenderlo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del cuarte de baño. Aquello había terminado.

Sin embargo, Clark tiró de él y atrapó su cuerpo entre sus brazos y la pared. Se puso delante, no había forma de escapar por mucho que lo hubiera intentado. Incluso Clark separó sus piernas con una rodilla. Lo miró a los ojos, clavó su mirada en Oliver y esperó. Necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, las que expresaran justo lo que sentía ahora y no le hicieran quedar mal delante de su compañero.

"En primer lugar no, no es fácil para mi decir que me he enamorado, pero creo que en eso no nos llevamos mucho. Dices que entiendes que no te lo diga ahora que sabemos que vas a vivir pero dímelo tu Oliver, se lo que sientes por mi, dime tu que estás enamorado de mi y en segundo lugar, estaría igual de enamorado de ti si tuviera que perderte dentro de un segundo; pero si tengo la oportunidad de vivir contigo para el resto de mi vida, creo que me gusta más esa opción. Vamos, ya lo he dicho, si te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Serás capaz de decirme lo mismo?"

Apoyó con fuerza las manos sobre la pared, como si tuviera la intención de aplastar a Oliver, podría hacerlo sin problemas, pero se mantuvo ahí quieto, esperando a que Oliver volviera a hablar. Sonrió de la forma dulce y sincera que había que le había enamorado la primera vez.

"Te quiero." Dijo Oliver en poco más que un susurró, para luego bajar la mirada como si se arrepintiera de lo que había dicho. Sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, pues la mano de Clark bajo su barbilla no se lo permitió, por lo que, aunque intentó hacerlo no fue capaz de ocultar aquella sonrisa tonta.

"¿Qué pasa? Creía que esto es lo que querías."

Clark se acercó a Oliver y le besó en el cuello, para escucharlo suspirar un segundo más tarde.

"Es lo que quiero, pero han cambiado tantas cosas últimamente, que no se…"

"Oliver no eres una persona indecisa, bueno menos cuando salías con Lois, pero esperaba que conmigo fuera distinto, ahora que los dos sabemos lo que realmente queremos. Te quiero a ti Oliver y espero que tu…"

No pudo terminar la frase, pues los labios de Oliver cerraron su boca. Rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Clark y lo atrajo hasta él, hasta que sus dos cuerpos pudieron casi mezclarse en uno solo. Le besó con intensidad, casi desesperación.

Recordaba haberlo con hecho con cierto miedo durante las últimas semanas. Sabía perfectamente que no era posible el contagio por un beso, pero aún así, el miedo se apoderaba de él cada vez que Clark se acercaba para besarle o las pocas veces que se habían acostado.

"¿Espero que no pienses ahora que no te quiero?"

Clark relamió allí donde Oliver le había besado y sonrió abiertamente por fin, de la misma forma que lo hizo Oliver. Lo sostuvo con fuerza entre sus brazos, no lo iba a dejar marchar, ahora ya no.

Tiró de él para separarlo de la pared y lo siguió llevando hasta el dormitorio. Sin decir nada lo tiró en la cama. Apenas tuvo que hacer fuerza, porque Oliver se dejaba llevar como un juguete para Clark. Se quedó ahí, en la cama, mirándolo, esperando a que su compañero fuera con él.

Habían sido las peores semanas de toda su vida, unas semanas que tan sólo podían compararse con los días posteriores a la muerte de sus padres, aunque con el paso del tiempo, eso era algo que casi había olvidado ya.

Por primera vez había sentido el miedo a la muerte, que por más veces que le habían herido, jamás había llegado a sentir. Se había visto justo al otro lado del abismo y había imaginado lo que podría llegar a pasar si en realidad hubiera sido contagiado.

Pero mientras Clark se tumbaba a su lado o más bien comenzaba a rodearle como si de un depredador se tratara, rodeándole hasta colocarse sobre él, Oliver sabía que nunca hubiera estado solo, ni aunque realmente los resultados hubieran sido positivos, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Los ojos azules de Clark parecieron brillar y sus manos poco a poco se fueron colocando sobre el pecho de Oliver, sujetándolo, como si en algún momento fuera a intentar escapar.

Clark estaba ahí con él, como siempre lo había estado; ahora Oliver comprendía que los meses que Clark había estado fuera, aquellos meses justo después de la muerte de Jimmy, habían sido tan difíciles para su compañero como para él. había tenido razón en enfadarse con él y ofenderse, pero ahora veía que en realidad, aquella había sido la decisión más complicada que Clark había tomado en mucho tiempo.

Le besó en el cuello de nuevo, recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel, subió por su barbilla y atrapó sus manos sobre su cabeza inmovilizándolo. Aquello era una celebración aunque ninguno de los dos lo hubiera dicho y al mismo tiempo se trataba de una nueva etapa en su vida. Una etapa que podrían empezar a recorrer juntos, apoyándose el uno sobre el otro, sabiendo que siempre habría alguien ahí para cuidar de ellos.

"Clark, Te quiero." Dijo por fin con total convencimiento.

"Lo se." Le besó, se apoderó de sus labios con fuerza y esperó hasta escucharle gemir con fuerza. Sabía como hacerlo, sabía dominar a Oliver sin usar la más mínima fuerza. "Yo también te quiero."


	14. Chapter 14

Las luces del nuevo día despertaron a Oliver. El millonario se removió en la cama, se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre el pecho de Clark. Suspiró, había sido la mejor noche de toda su vida, aunque no había tenido mucha oportunidad de dormir. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y cualquier movimiento era terrible. Sonrió al notar que Clark también se estaba despertando. El brazo de su compañero rodeó su cuerpo y los dos se mantuvieron un momento así, en completo silencio, disfrutando del instante de tranquilidad de que disponían.

"Buenos días." La voz de Clark inundó la habitación.

"Buenos días. ¿Vas a ir hoy al periódico? He oído que se te hecha de menos por allí."

"Creía que estos días no te habías movido de aquí. ¿Cómo haces para estar enterado de todo?" Los dos sonrieron. Era la primera vez que tenían una conversación realmente distendida.

"Después de todo el tiempo que estuve buscando información sobre Lex, digamos que conseguir tener ojos y oidos en toda Metropolis."

"Lo cual significa que si quiero buscarle un amante aparte de ti, será mejor que lo haga fuera de la cuidad."

Oliver se incorporó de golpe, aprisonando el cuerpo de Clark entre sus brazos y la cama. Lo miró a los ojos y le fulminó con la mirada. Se quedó en silencio un momento, pues no sabía exactamente que era lo que deseaba decir, ni siquiera había pensado que era exactamente lo que sentía por Clark.

Había pasado todo tan rápido, la primera vez que se habían acostado, las discusiones, las pruebas del VIH y ahora estaban otra vez en la cama, libres los dos, sin peligro para sus vidas. Era el momento de pensar que era lo que realmente esperaba de su relación con Clark.

"¿Estas bíen?"

"Si, perdona, es que… estaba pensando y no me había dado cuenta que llevamos mucho tiempo con esto."

"¿Con "esto"? ¿A que te refieres?" Clark se incorporó ligeramente, apoyándose sobre sus brazos sonriendo y le dio un beso en los labios. "Vamos no me digas que te he contagiado el miedo a las relaciones y que conste, que mi único problema es hacer daño a la gente durante los relaciones sexuales, supongo que ya me entiendes."

"Pues esta noche no lo parecía."

Oliver se sentó en la cama, gruñendo por lo mucho que le dolía todo el cuerpo. El simple recuerdo de todo lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, el dolor volvía a él con más fuerza que nunca.

"Hice…"

"Clark, lo de anoche fue genial, no lo voy a negar, fue el mejor sexo de toda mi vida, pero también es cierto, que nunca había hecho nada tan… ¿Cómo podría decirlo? Bueno, ya me entiendes."

Oliver se mordió el labio al notar la mano de Clark deslizándose por su pierna, destapando lentamente su cuerpo desnudo. Se acercó a él moviéndose lentamente por la cama, llegó hasta él y le besó en los labios. Los dos cayeron sobre la cama, como durante tantas horas habían hecho la noche anterior, una y otra vez, hasta ver el amanecer.

"No me has contestado a lo del periódico. ¿Vas a ir hoy al Planet?"

"Supongo que ya me tomado unas buenas vacaciones ya además, debería hablar con Lois."

"¿No me digas que todavía no le habías dicho a Lois nada de lo que quiera que nosotros tengamos? Ya se que esto no ha sido fácil, pero los dos sabemos que Lois, hace meses, que está colgada por ti."

Oliver se cubrió el rostro. Había quedado a comer con Lois para darle la buena noticia de las pruebas del VIH. ¿Cómo podía mirarle a la cara, mientras él se acostaba con el mismo hombre que ella quería?

"Un momento, entonces estás diciendo que tu y yo tenemos una relación. Pues eso si que es nuevo." Clark sonrió, como si no le importara hablar con Lois, para él parecía lo más natural estar con Oliver y hablar con su amiga. ¿Realmente tenía las cosas tan claras? ¿Por qué Oliver no las tenía igual de claras?

Suspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos, quería dormir y olvidarse durante un rato de todo aquello, de la locura en la que se había convertido su propia vida. El peso del cuerpo de Clark sobre él, le sorprendió, después los labios de Clark sobre su cuello, comenzó a excitarle de nuevo. Aquella boca subió por su cuello hasta alcanzar de nuevo sus labios y gimió con intensidad.

"Clark, tienes que irte a trabajar y quiero que hables con Lois, antes que yo quede con ella, no quiero ser yo el que le diga que no estás enamorado de ella si no de…"

Los ojos de Oliver se abrieron de par en par; acababa de darse cuenta lo que había estado a punto de decir, lo que su corazón le había hecho decir, cuando ni siquiera estaba seguro que esos eran sus verdaderos sentimientos.

"¿Crees que estoy enamorado?" La sonrisa de Clark le hizo sonreír también a él. "¿De verdad?"

"Bueno no se si estás enamorado, pero se que no eres de los que se acuestan con el primero que conocen una noche, por mucho que se trate de un amigo. Así que imagino que, al menos, sientes algo por mi, algo más que simple amistad." De nuevo, Oliver se mordió el labio. "¿Qué me dices? ¿Tienes claro lo que sientes?"

"Se cuales son mis sentimientos en general, pero en lo que se refiere a ti…" Clark se dio cuenta que la expresión de Oliver cambiaba rápidamente. "¿Y tu que, estás enamorado de mi?"

Oliver se levantó con un esfuerzo mayor del que le hubiera gustado y se sentó en la esquina de la cama. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en ello, para saber que era lo que él mismo sentía, donde estaban sus límites, cuales eran sus deseos y sus necesidades. Sin embargo, pronto se sintió como un completo estúpido, pues nada era tan complicado, no podía ser tan difícil decir si quería o no al hombre con el que había pasado la mejor noche de su vida, el hombre que había estado con él, las últimas tres semanas, en las que su vida había estado en peligro.

Clark le había apoyado, había estado allí, tomándose unos días de vacaciones en el periódico, por el simple hecho de que Oliver le necesitaba. Que tenía entonces de complicado decir que su mejor amigo era mucho más que eso, no un simple amigo, sino que podía convertirse en su compañero de por vida.

Clark le abrazó por detrás, le besó en el cuello y le habló, como si acabara de leerle pensamiento.

"No quiero que esto sea difícil para ti. Has pasado unos días terribles y no te mereces ahora darte mal por mi culpa. Voy a serte sincero, ya hemos dado demasiadas vueltas a un mismo tema y tienes razón, es hora de hablar en serio." Oliver se giró y miró a su compañero. "Si, creo que estoy enamorado de ti, se que no ha sido la mejor relación que podíamos haber tenido durante estos últimos meses, pero si estás dispuesto a intentarlo, me gustaría tener una relación de verdad contigo."

"¿Lo dices en serio?"

Clark asintió. No lo había dicho, pero llevaba días pensando, días dándole vueltas a lo mismo, preguntándose si el motivo por el que se había acercado tanto a Oliver en los últimos meses había sido algo que más que por simple amistad. Aquella noche se dio cuenta que era mucho más.

"Nunca he hablado más en serio. Y si, tienes razón, debería hablar con Lois y aclarar las cosas." Clark miró su reloj, casi se le había hecho tarde para su primer día en el trabajo después de aquellas convulsas semanas. "Tengo que irme, ¿estarás aquí esta noche? podría pasarme y cenamos juntos."

"En realidad estaba pensando en algo diferente. Hace casi tres semanas que no salgo de este apartamento y me gustaría cenar fuera. ¿Qué tal si te paso a buscar por el periódico y nos vamos juntos a algún restaurante?"

"¿Te refieres a una cita?"

"Claro, ¿Por qué no? ¿No me digas que te molestaría que alguien nos viera juntos por la cuidad?"

Clark besó con fuerza a Oliver y se levantó para comenzar a vestirse, si se quedaba allí mucho más tiempo, no se iría nunca, pues ahora que había decidido ir a por todas con Oliver, no lo iba a dejar escapar ni un momento.

"Muy bien, iremos a cenar donde tu quieras y esta noche iremos al "Ace", es hora de que los dos nos divirtamos un poco."

Clark se dio una dicha rápida, se vistió a una velocidad que mareó a Oliver y tras tomar un café rápido se fue. Oliver se volvió a tumbar, necesitaba descansar su cuerpo dolorido. En pocos minutos se quedó dormido y tan sólo el sonido del timbre, seguido de alguien abriendo la puerta y hablando, le despertó unas horas más tarde.

"Oliver, hace días que no se nada de ti y ya me tenías preocupada." Oliver abrió los ojos de golpe, no se podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí Lois? "Espero que note importe que me presente así sin avisar, pero quería verte y que me dijeras, aunque sea con un día de retraso, que estás completamente sano."

Lois apareció en la puerta del dormitorio, con varias bolsas entre las manos y una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Se puede saber que haces en la cama? Mira, se que han sido unas semanas horribles, pero gracias a que me lo dijo mi prima, no porque tu te acordaras de tu mejor amiga, ya se que estás bien. Tenemos que salir a celebrarlo, por eso me he tomado el día libre en el periódico."

"¿Qué has hecho que? Entonces no has hablado con Clark."

"¿Qué? Ya has hablado con mi prima." Lois se sentó en la cama, sin darse cuenta todavía que Oliver estaba junto a ella, dolorido y desnudo, cubriéndose con la sábana. "Mira, no es que esté enamorada de Clark, es sólo que con todas las horas que trabajamos juntos, me he dado cuenta que es alguien realmente encantador."

"Si lo cierto, es un tío realmente encantador." Lois lo miró extrañada. "Ha estado muchos días aquí conmigo, ha sido una gran ayuda." Oliver volvió la mirada sinceramente avergonzado.

"¿Tu crees que Clark siente algo por mi?"

Oliver se preguntó porque las chicas siempre tenían que preguntar lo mismo. Luego pensó que era lo que podía contestar, pues aunque quería ser sincero con su amiga y no hacerle daño, decirle toda la verdad, sin duda le dolería.

Se sentó junto a ella, cubriéndose con prudencia con la sábana. Protestó, le dolía la espalda después de la noche anterior, al igual que los brazos, las piernas, todo su cuerpo era una auténtica piltrafa. No se imaginaba que hacer el amor con un extraterrestre, con fuerza sobre humana, pudiera dejarle tan hecho polvo.

"Oh dios mío." Oliver volvió a la realidad al escuchar aquello y al mirar a Lois, vio que su amiga acababa de ver que estaba desnudo. "¿No me digas que estabas con alguna chica?"

"No, ahora no estoy con nadie, pero hace un rato… se ha ido hace unas horas."

"Entones veo que estás completamente recuperado." Lois le guiñó un ojo y se levantó de la cama. "Entonces te dejaré para que repongas fuerzas."

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero vio justo antes de salir, una camisa arrugada sobre la cama. Se acercó y la cogió, pues la reconoció en seguida como una de las favoritas de Clark. Sin embargo, al tenerla entre las manos vio que tenía todos los botones arrancados.

"Vaya, ni que Clark y tu os hubiérais peleado anoche." Entonces una imagen, imposible hasta ese momento, pasó por la cabeza de Lois. Volvió a mirar a Oliver, sabía que con mirarle a los ojos tendría su respuesta. "¿Te has acostado con Clark?"


	15. Chapter 15

Oliver se quedó sin saber que decir, le había pillado tan de sorpresa la pregunta de su amiga, que no sabía como contestar. Sabía que Lois sentía algo muy fuerte por Clark y aunque el millonario no quisiera decirlo en voz alta, sabía que en el fondo estaba enamorada de Clark.

"Oliver, dime ¿te has acostado con Clark?" Lois lo fulminó con la mirada, sin soltar la camisa de Clark de entre sus manos. "No me lo puedo creer, ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?"

Pocas veces Oliver había escuchado a Lois hablar tan enfadada y menos por hablar con él. en sus ojos se veía la traición que ella sentía por lo que acababa de descubrir. Se sentó en la cama y como si de un sueño se tratara, se cubrió el rostro con las manos tratando de despertar por fin y descubrir que aquello no había sido real.

"Lo siento, pero se lo que sientes por Clark."

Lois se levantó de la cama de un saltó y se volvió hacia Oliver.

"¿Cómo puedes decir que sabes lo que siento por Clark y no haberme dicho que te lo estabas tirando? Oliver eres uno de mis mejores amigos y se que lo has pasado muy mal últimamente, pero no te da derecho a…" No quería decirlo, pues al fin y al cabo, Oliver no se merecía que fuera tan dura con él, pero estaba dolida, más de lo que lo había sentido nunca y menos con unote sus mejores amigos. "Eso no te da derecho escondérmelo y hacerme creer que todavía tenía algún tipo de esperanza con Clark."

Sin dejar que su amigo dijera nada, salió del dormitorio. Oliver se puso un pantalón a toda prisa y salió al salón. Se imaginaba que ya se habría marchado y que no tendría forma de encontrarla durante unos días, pero estaba allí, apoyada en la pared, mirando al suelo, con la mirada totalmente perdida.

No podía verle el rostro, pero no le hacía falta, conocía perfectamente cada una de las expresiones de su amiga, de la chica de la que había estado enamorado durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que no le gustaba llorar, pues al fin y al cabo Lois siempre había sido una chica fuerte y segura de si misma.

Pero cuando lo tenía que hacer, siempre enterraba la cabeza entre el cabello y las manos y las pocas veces que la había visto, siempre se percataba por el leve movimiento de sus hombros.

Se acercó a ella, le rompía el corazón verla así. Lo cierto era que su amiga tenía toda la razón, pero el miedo ante sus propios sentimientos, no le habían dejado decir en voz alta que estaba realmente enamorado de Clark y que lo suyo no era algo temporal, que no se trataba de un par de polvos y ya está.

No, entre ellos había algo mucho mayor, algo que a veces ni el propio Oliver conseguía comprender. Había estado enamorado varias veces, incluso Lois había sido un de sus grandes amores, pero nunca había sentido nada parecido a lo que significaba estar con Clark, hablar con él con total sinceridad, sin miedo a lo que pudiera pensar, sin rubores, ni malos entendidos. Clark todo era sencillo, al menos ahora que habían dejado las cosas claras.

"Lois, por favor, lo digo en serio, no sabes cuanto lo siento, se que debería haberte dicho lo que hay entre Clark y yo, pero hasta hace… bueno hasta esta mañana ni yo mismo lo sabía."

Oliver se dejó caer en el sofá. No estaba enfermo, pero estaba agotado. Sonrió recordando la noche que había pasado con Clark, nunca había sentido nada igual, pero desde luego no quería hablar del tema con Lois, pues no era el mejor momento de hablar de sus relaciones sexuales con Clark.

"Podría decirse que soy un completo cobarde que no se atreve a decirle a su mejor amiga que esta enamorado." Suspiró con fuerza y pasó la mano por su cabello, mientras escuchaba los pasos de Lois acercándose hasta el sofá.

"No eres ningún cobarde. Simplemente… es Clark, no es fácil saber que lo que siente. Incluso llegué a pensar que estaba enamorado de mi. Mira que fui tonta y ahora lo pago contigo, cuando tu no tienes la culpa de nada; tan sólo de ser demasiado guapo, tanto que no puedo competir contigo."

Se sentó junto a su amigo, mucho más calmada ahora.

"Con todo esto no te he preguntado como estabas. Menuda amiga estoy hecha."

"Estoy bien, las pruebas han sido negativas, no tengo el VIH." De nuevo Oliver suspiró, cada vez que decía aquello se sentía mejor, más desahogado y como le estuvieran dando una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Y Clark había estado allí con él continuamente, había superado su mal humor, los días en los que no quería levantarse de la cama y aquellos en los que estaba seguro que estaba a punto de morir. Clark siempre había estado allí y lo extraño era que Oliver no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo mucho que le quería su compañero hasta ese momento

"Menuda cara de tonto se te pone cuando piensas en Clark, no se como no me había dado cuenta antes." Lois le dio un pequeño codazo mientras sonreía con picardía. "Estás colado por él, no lo niegues."

De nuevo Oliver se quedó sin palabras, pues si decía en voz alta todo lo que sentía por Clark, sería la primera vez que lo haría, la primera vez que alguien fuera de su propia cabeza o de las noches en la cama con su amante.

"Vamos, es la única forma de demostrarte que es verdad lo que sientes. Oliver mírame." Lois tomó la barbilla de su amigo con su mano, sonrió al ver sus ojos risueños como no los había visto nunca mientras habían estado juntos. "¿Le quieres mucho verdad?"

Oliver asintió en silencio, pues todas las palabras que le venían a la mente, no eran más que tonterías, las mismas que odiaba de la gente cuando estaban enamorados, las chorradas románticas que se había prometido que nunca diría; cosas del tipo que ya lo echaba de menos y acababa de irse, o que marcaría aquel día en el calendario como su aniversario.

Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, él no era así, nunca había sido de los tipos románticos que buscan una canción para su pareja y no solía acordarse de los momentos más pequeños, no le gustaba regalar flores… Oliver no era así.

"Supongo que… vale tienes razón, esoty enamorado de Clark. ¿Contenta?"

Lois sonrió.

"Se que debería sentirme fatal por saber que el hombre que me gusta, del que creía estar enamorada te prefiere antes a ti, pero la verdad que es que se que hacéis una pareja perfecta y estoy muy contenta por vosotros."

Oliver no se vio venir cuando Lois le abrazó. Le sorprendió que ya no estuviera furiosa con él, pero también se preguntó si aquella rabia no había sido más hacia si misma por haber perseguid al hombre equivocado durante mucho tiempo.

"Bueno tengo que irme. Espero que le cuentes pronto a mi prima lo vuestro, aunque dudo que no lo sepa, es la mejor espia que conozco. Seguro que conoce todos vuestros secretos a estas alturas."

Oliver sonrió, si Lois supiera todo lo que Chloe sabía sobre ellos, se sorprendería lo poco que ella sabía en realidad. La abrazó, todavía se sentía terriblemente mal por como su amiga había descubierto su relación con Clark, pero ahora era mucho mejor la sensación, ahora que no había secretos entre ellos.

"Oye," Dijo Oliver. "Cuando veas a Clark en el periódico… él no sabe que tu ya conoces lo que hay entre nosotros, así que no seas muy directa, ya sabes como es de reservado para las cosas íntimas."

"Por supuesto, ¿Por quién me has tomado? Puedo ser muy cuidadosa con los secretos, sobretodo con algo tan grande como eso."

Los dos amigos se despidieron, mientras Oliver se preguntaba cuando tardaría Clark en llamarle, para preguntarle si Lois ya lo sabía. ¿Había algo de malo en eso, en que todo el mundo supiera que se querían, que estaban juntos, que había algo más que una gran amistad entre ellos?

Salió a la terraza y contempló la ciudad que tenía delante. Hacía días que no miraba Metropolis, entre las semanas tan terrible que había pasado y ahora darse cuenta que era un hombre enamorado, las cosas habían cambiado mucho; Chloe tenía ahora a su bebé, Oliver había visto demasiado cerca la imagen de la muerte y Clark se había convertido en una parte imprescindible de su vida, sin la que ahora no se imaginaba vivir.

Un resplandor al fondo llamó su atención, pues no parecía tratarse de un juego de luces, ni un avión despegando o aterrizando, no era nada que le resultara familiar, excepto una cosa, que no era posible.

Si no supiera donde estaba Clark en ese momento, diría que lo estaba viendo surcar el cielo hacia donde estaba él. cogió el teléfono y llamó a su compañero mientras aquella forma, claramente humana.

"¿Oliver va todo bien?" Contestó Clark al otro lado del teléfono.

"No estoy seguro. Dime una cosa, ¿Dónde estás? Porque ahora mismo estoy viendo a un tipo venir volando hasta mi apartamento y si no eres tu, entonces te estoy diciendo que no eres el único extraterrestres que habita este planeta."

"Oliver estoy en el periódico escribiendo mi último artículo. ¿De que estás hablando? No puede haber un hombre…"

"Clark, será mejor que vengas para aquí porque…"

Clark tan sólo escuchó el sonido del teléfono al caer de las manos de las manos de Oliver. Escuchó golpes y durante un segundo todavía creyó escuchar la voz de Oliver llamándole desde lejos, hasta que al final el silencio lo dominó todo.

"¿Oliver!" Dijo gritando tan fuerte Clark, que sus compañeros de periódico se dieron al vuelta al escucharle.

"No pensaba que le echaras de menos tan pronto después de haber pasado la noche con Ollie." Lois estaba junto a él, divertida por lo que ahora sabía. Le gustaba hacer rabiar a su amigo, sobretodo cuando lo veía ponerse colorado y no saber que decir.

Pero ahora se dio cuenta que esto era distinto, que su expresión era de miedo y no de desconcierto, pues ni siquiera había escuchado las palabras de Lois.

"¿Clark que ocurre? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma."

Clark echó a correr, asegurándose de no usar sus poderes delante de nadie, por mucho que quería llegar cuanto antes al apartamento de Oliver. Lo que su amante le había dicho no tenía ningún sentido, Chloe y él habían rastreado el planeta en busca de gente como él y no habían encontrado a nadie.

¿Entonces de donde había salido ese tipo?

Nada más entrar en el apartamento, sus mayores temores se habían hecho realidad. Todo estaba patas arriba, como si hubiera pasado un vendabal y Oliver no estaba por ninguna parte. Había un par de manchas de sangre, aquello si no que no podía ser nada bueno.

"Oliver, Oliver."

Por supuesto ya sabía que Oliver no estaría allí, pero de todas formas lo tenía que intentarlo.

"¡Oliver!"

Una sombra a su espalda hizo a Clark darse la vuelta. Aquel ser, al que apenas podía ver en la oscuridad sonrió.

"Creías que eras el único ¿verdad?" Dijo la sombra dando un paso hacia Clark, aunque todavía no podía verlo. "Pues lo siento, no eres el único que se siente fuera de lugar aquí."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres de Oliver?"

"¿Tu novio?" Dijo con sorna el hombre con voz terrible. "En realidad no es más que un pretexto para que hagas lo que yo quiero."

"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" La sola idea de que Oliver estuviera en problemas por su culpa, le destrozaba el corazón.

Clark apretó los puños, hubiera dado cualquier cosa por poder lanzarse a por aquel hombre y golpearle hasta que le dijera donde estaba Oliver y que había hecho con él.

"No tengas prisa, ya lo sabrás. Por el momento ten cuidado, tu novio es mío y si no te comportas, podría ocurrirle algo terrible."

Antes de que Clark pudiera decir nada, el hombre había desaparecido. Oliver estaba en apuros y solo había unas pocas personas que podría ayudarle a encontrarle, la primera Chloe.


	16. Chapter 16

El apartamento estaba revuelto, pero Clark no se había dado cuenta hasta que se había quedado solo. Parecía que había pasado un huracán por allí y lo hubiera puesto todo patas arriba, como si estuviera buscando algo.

Clark se dejó caer en el sofá, por un momento no supo que hacer, ni que pensar, ni como reaccionar. Tan sólo pensaba que aquello había ocurrido por su culpa, por haber estado cerca de Oliver, por haberlo puesto en peligro desde un primer momento.

Pero ahora, todo eso daba igual, Oliver estaba en peligro, si; pero aunque fuera su culpa, tenía que encontrarle y salvarle, no podía dejar que nadie hiciera daño, por una venganza. Porque si algo tenía claro, era que habían ido a por él, a por Clark, alguien que sabía quien era realmente, alguien con poderes como los suyos, de gran fuerza y con la capacidad de volar. No conocía a nadie así, pero con todo lo que había visto en su vida, no iba a pensar que fuera el único especial en el mundo.

Cogió el teléfono, si había alguien que podía ayudarle a rastrear a Oliver o a quien se lo hubiera llevado, esa era Chloe, aunque ahora que estaba con su bebé, tal vez no estuviera con los cinco sentidos puestos en ellos. aún así, Clark tenía que intentarlo.

"Hola Clark, que pasa." Chloe hablaba con voz baja, seguramente para no despertar al bebé que no estaría muy lejos de ella. "¿Clark?"

No se había dado cuenta que no había dicho nada, pues tampoco se había percatado que Chloe y seguramente Lois también, estarían en peligro. Si iban a por él, atrapar y lastimar a sus mejores amigas, sería algo muy entretenido.

"Chloe tenemos problemas. No te muevas de casa voy para allá."

"Pero Clark ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando."

Si fuera sincero con ella, le diría que tuviera miedo, que se encerrara con llave y que no abriera la puerta a nadie. Sin embargo, esperaba estar en su apartamento en menos de un minuto; esperaba llegar a tiempo.

"Es Oliver, le ha ocurrido algo, alguien se lo ha llevado y quiero estar seguro que tu estás bien. No te muevas, por favor no tardo nada."

Casi un segundo antes de que CHloe colgara el teléfono, Clark ya estaba llamando a la puerta de su casa. Su amigo le dio un abrazo, el más cariñoso que le había dado nunca, el más sincero, el más aterrado.

"Clark…"

"Alguien se ha llevado a Oliver de su apartamento. Estaba hablando por teléfono conmigo y momento después Oliver ha desaparecido. Sólo se que quien se lo ha llevado, dispone de poderes muy similares a los míos, por no decir idénticos."

Chloe tenía a su pequeño bebé en brazos, pues acababa de comer y estaba tratando que se quedara dormido. Sin embargo, sin dejar el movimiento rítmico acunando a la criatura, escuchaba hablar a su amigo con toda la atención posible.

"¿Y Oliver?"

Clark volvió a sentarse, necesitaba tranquilizarse para no perder la poca sensatez que le quedaba en ese momento. Alguien se había llevado al hombre del que se estaba enamorado. Alguien le había hecho daño, usando a una persona muy querida para él y por eso lo iba a pagar.

Tan sólo había un pequeño problema, no sabía quien era, ni donde encontrarle y sobretodo si se trataba realmente de alguien como él. Eran muchas preguntas, demasiadas incluso para poder pensar en todas ellas y al mismo tiempo encontrar a Oliver ante de que le ocurriera nada peor.

"Le vamos a encontrar ya lo verás. Como siempre te digo, todos dejamos algún rastro, aunque nuestro enemigo vuele." Chloe sonrió, pese al terror que pasaba por el interior de su cuerpo. Ya había perdido a Jimmy, no podía perder también a Oliver.

"Toma, encontré el teléfono de Oliver en el suelo. ¿Crees que te podría ayudar en algo?"

Chloe lo cogió y tras conectarlo a su ordenador, lo inspeccionó un momento. Clark la miró, esperando que tuviera algo bueno que decirle. Su amiga se dio la vuelta por fin y Clark se sorprendió al ver que sonreía.

"No es mucho, no te hagas ilusiones muy rápido pero tengo una imagen de nuestro misterioso secuestrador. Creo que Oliver se la sacó justo antes de perder el móvil de las manos. Es borrosa, no tiene buena calidad y tendré que trabajar con ella para que nos sea realmente útil, pero al menos es un principio. Pero al menos es un principio."

"¿Cuándo crees que podría decirme algo?"

Chloe le miró a los ojos, no podía mentirle, hacía ya tiempo que había aprendido que mentir a Clark no servía más que para abrir un pozo demasiado profundo entre ellos, algo destructivo y devastador para su relación, pues para ella, Clark y Oliver eran lo más parecido que nunca había tenido a un hermano. Mentirles a cualquiera de los dos sería lo último que haría en ese momento.

"Necesito tiempo Clark. Además, ahora con James, no tengo tiempo para mucho." Le dio un beso en la frente al bebé. En ocasiones, Chloe se sentía sola, desprotegida e incapaz de volver a tener la vida que tenía antes.

"¿te encuentras bien?" Chloe se echó a reír con tristeza y bajó la mirada hasta la criatura que tenía entre sus brazos. "Chloe."

"Tiene gracia que tu me pregunte eso, tu que estás desesperado por encontrar al hombre al quieres y que temes por su vida. ¿Sabes que Lois ya sabe lo vuestro? Vino a casa y me contó la conversación que había tenido con Oliver después de encontrar una camisa tuya, arrugada sobre la cama. Y aún así, tu me preguntas a mi que mi gran trabajo últimamente es cambiar pañales y dar biberones si yo estoy bien. Clark… ¿Cuándo dejarás que alguien se preocupe un poco por ti?"

Chloe se sentó junto a su amigo y dejó que Clark cogiera a su bebé. No estaba muy acostumbrado a coger bebés y sobretodo no cuando se trataba de una criatura tan frágil. El niño le miró con sus ojos azules abiertos, unos ojos que descubrían un mundo completamente nuevo para él.

"Estoy bien, de verdad. Cansada si, pero es normal hago el trabajo de padre y de madre al mismo tiempo, pero no quiero dejar de ayudaros a vosotros y mucho menos ahora con lo de Oliver. Mira dame un poco de tiempo, tal vez un día, como mucho dos y te diré que es lo que puedo sacar de la foto."

Clark asintió y volvió a mirar al bebé. Aún siendo tan pequeño veía un parecido enorme con Jimmy, que orgulloso estaría de tener esa criatura en su vida. miró de refilón a Chloe, era cierto, su amiga estaba haciendo un trabajo mucho más grande que cualquier de ellos. Hacía de padre, de madre, de amiga, de confidente, sabía el secreto de todo el mundo y mantenía todos los secretos sin problemas. Clark no estaba seguro de poder hacer algo así en su lugar.

"Como quieras, volveré en dos días, pero Chloe por favor… Oliver está en peligro no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde le retienen, ni cuantos son y por lo que se ahora mismo tu Lois podéis ser los siguientes objetivos. Así que ten mucho cuidado y en cuanto sepas algo…"

"Serás el primero en saberlo."

Clark le dio un beso y se marchó, tenía una persona más a quien ver y asegurarse que estaba bien. Le dio un beso rápido al bebé en la frente y otro a Chloe en la mejilla y de la misma forma rápida y veloz que había llegado se marchó.

- o -

un momento más tarde, estaba en el periódico buscando a Lois. La encontró en el archivo, investigando para su siguiente reportaje. No le escuchó llegar, por lo que pudo quedarse ahí un instante mirándola, observándola, preguntándose si le habría hecho mucho daño enterase de una forma tan tonta de su relación con Oliver.

"Lois."

Dando un pequeño brinco de sobresalto, su amiga se dio la vuelta. Lo miró, pero se mantuvo en silencio, pues después de su último descubriendo no estaba muy segura sobre como tratarlo. Cuando se había levantado aquella mañana, estaba dispuesta a decirle a Clark lo que sentía por él, decirle que estaba enamorada y que deseaba tener una relación en serio con él.

Ahora resultaba que Clark no estaba interesado en ella, porque tenía novio, nada más y nada menos que Oliver, el que Lois creía que era su mejor amigo. Así que, antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

"Lois, lo siento."

"¿Por qué? Dijo ella con una sonrisa que resultó ser demasiado fingida. Estaba dolida, no había nada que pudiera hacer para parecer lo contrario.

"Te he hecho daño y no te lo mereces. Debería haberte hablado antes sobre mi relación con Oliver y no lo hice, porque ninguno de los dos estábamos seguros de lo que sentíamos. Decirlo en voz alta era como reconocer que estábamos juntos, cuando ni siquiera podíamos darle un nombre a lo que sentíamos. Lo malo es que tal vez me he dado cuenta demasiado tarde."

La expresión de Clark cambió por completo. Si le ocurría algo a Oliver, algo irreparable, estaría perdiendo, no solo a uno de sus mejores amigos, sino también al único hombre al que había amado nunca. La tristeza y desesperación se adueñaron de su mirada de una forma que Lois no había visto nunca.

"Clark ¿Qué te ocurre?"

El sonido del teléfono, le permitió no contestar, porque si Lois no sabía su gran secreto, no habría de hablarse sinceramente sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo sobre el secuestro de Oliver.

"Perdona un momento." Dijo justo antes de retirarse, pues tenía una idea bastante acertada sobre la identidad de quien le llamaba. "¿Dónde está Oliver?"

"¿Clark, Clark eres tu?"

Clark sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al escuchar la voz de Oliver.

"Oliver, tranquilo voy sacarte de esta."

"Clark."

Después nada más que un quejido por parte de Oliver y al fondo otra voz que no reconocía. Gritó su nombre y la gente se le quedó mirando en la puerta del periódico, pero no le importaba, quería hablar con Oliver, tenía que asegurarse estaba bien antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero durante unos segundos, no escuchó nada más que una respiración lejana y algo forzada, que seguramente sería la de Oliver. Escuchó pasos acercándose hacia el teléfono y alguien que lo recogía de él.

"¿Le quieres de vuelta Kal-el? ¿Cuanto aguanta el cuerpo de un ser humano los golpes dados por uno de los nuestros? Tal vez debería hacer la prueba con él. Se le ve un tipo duro, pero no creo que aguante más de cinco minutos. "La voz era absolutamente desagradable, la peor que había escuchando nunca, pero aún así Clark consiguió contenerse con todo lo que estaba diciendo sobre Oliver. "¿Quieres hacer una apuestsa?"

"No se te ocurra ponerle una mano encima."

"¿O que?" Un grito sonó cerca del teléfono, justo después de un sonido sordo, igual que una patada. Clark sujetó con tanta fuerza el teléfono, que apunto estuvo de romperlo, pero el pequeño aparato era su única unión con Oliver en ese momento. "No juegues conmigo Kal-el, no eres más que un niño que no sabe nada del mundo. ¿Quieres a tu novio de vuelta, sano? Entonces te mandaré un mensaje con una dirección y una fecha, quiero verte allí, a ti solo, sin trucos, de lo contrario, llevaré a cabo mi experimento sobre resistencia humana en tu novio."

Un nuevo golpe y después nada, el teléfono se cortó otra vez. El mensaje llegó en seguida, la dirección era la de unos grandes almacenes abandonados, la fecha, un día más tarde al atardecer. Mucho tiempo para esperar, demasiado para lo que podría aguantar, pero como el propio secuestrador había dicho, no podía jugarse la vida de Oliver por encontrarlo antes.


	17. Chapter 17

Oliver abrió los ojos de golpe, intentó mirar a su alrededor, pero algo aprisionaba todo su cuerpo, por lo que cualquier tipo de movimiento fue imposible. Los brazos y las piernas estaban inmóviles y tan solo podía mover la cabeza a izquierda y derecha, pero allí no había nadie.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién está ahí?"

Una sombra apreció por el fondo de la habitación y poco a poco se fue acercando hasta él. Se trataba de un hombre, de eso estaba completamente seguro, pero era grande, posiblemente superaría los dos metros de altura. No podía verle el rostro, pues todo estaba demasiado oscuro, pero aquel hombre no le daba buena espina.

"¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mi?"

"¿De ti? Pobre iluso, de ti no quiero nada, tan sólo eres el cebo perfecto para traer aquí a Kal-el. Se que eres la persona que más le importa en este asqueroso mundo de criaturas primitivas, así que necesitaba de tus servicios para conseguir llamar su atención."

"Deja en paz a Clark."

El hombre se echó a reír y caminó los pasos que le faltaban hasta Oliver. Se agachó y fue entonces cuando pudo verle la cara. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y tenía varias cicatrices por su rostro; seguramente se trataba de algún tipo de soldado y había peleado en muchas batallas. Su sonrisa, era terrible, diabólica incluso, tanto que casi hizo estremecerse a Oliver.

"Veo que tu también le quieres. Creo que eso me pondrá las cosas mucho más fáciles."

"¿Fáciles para qué?"

"No tenga prisa señor Queen, usted será el principal protagonista de mi espéctalo, le prometo que descubrirá de que va todo esto a su debido tiempo. Pero primero tengo que llamar a mi otro protagonista."

Oliver reconoció en seguida su teléfono móvil en manos de aquel hombre. Sin duda, aquella llamada era para Clark. No quería ni pensar en como se debía sentir Clark en ese momento, había desaparecido mientras hablaba con él por teléfono. No había podido hacer nada para ayudarle. Seguramente ahora estaría buscándole por todas partes y Oliver no tenía ni la más remota idea de donde se encontraba exactamente, ni siquiera sabía si seguía estando en Metropolis.

Clark escuchó el teléfono en su mesa y corrió hasta él, miró el número y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco al ver que se trataba del teléfono de Oliver.

"¿Oliver?"

"Lo siento prueba de nuevo." La voz al otro lado del teléfono se echó a reír. "Hola de nuevo Kal-el, solo te llamaba para hacerte saber que por el momento tu querido Oliver Queen está bien. Siempre y cuando hagas lo que te diga y no te salgas de mi guión, no tiene porque pasarle nada malo."

"Todavía no me has dicho quien eres y que es lo que quieres de nosotros."

"Ahora entiendo porque estáis juntos, los dos me habéis preguntado lo mismo y te voy a contestar lo mismo que le he dicho a él; ahora no tiene que importarte quien soy, sino lo que quiero de ti."

"Clark, no le escuches, no se trata más que de un pirado que cree saber quien eres."

El hombre se dio la vuelta y con un golpe rápido, dejó sin respiración, Oliver gritó al sentir aquel puño en su estómago, para luego toser como si estuviera a punto de morir. El hombre río con fuerza, llenando con su voz toda la habitación.

"¡Oliver!"

"Creo que me lo voy a pasar muy bien con vosotros. Y bien Kal-el, creo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta que puedo hacer con tu novio todo lo que quiera y lo mejor de todo es que no tendré ningún tipo de remordimiento. Así que espero que ahora quieras hacer las cosas a mi manera en lugar de intentar hacerte el héroe." Se volvió hacia Oliver, que todavía no había recuperado el aliento. El millonario lo miraba desde la mesa en la que lo había atado, con odio y ganas de matarlo sin más.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y pese a la oscuridad de la habitación, Oliver vio el tatuaje en su hombro. Después de haberse enfrentado a los hombres de Zod, Oliver ya no tenái problemas en distinguir uno de los emblemas de los Kriptonianos y kandorianos. Aquel hombre sin ninguna duda y por difícil que fuera de creer, era kriptoniano.

"No es posible." Dijo por fin al recuperar la voz. El hombre lo miró desconcertado. "Clark, este hombre, es kriptoniano, acabo de ver un de los tatuajes de tu pueblo, por eso te conoce."

"¡Cállate maldita sea! ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hablar?" la mano del hombre rodeó el cuello de Oliver y lo apretó hasta obligarle a gemir. El aire no entraba y el dolor era intenso. "No soy nadie, kripton no existe y todos sus habitantes deberían estar muertos."

Clark escuchaba con desesperación el discurso de aquel hombre, sintiéndose totalmente impotente por no poder ayudar a Oliver. Lo escuchó gemir y protestar, se mordió el labio, pues no tenía forma de saber donde se encontraba, tan sólo podía ser oyente del sufrimiento por el que estaba pasando el hombre al que quería.

"Por eso quieres a Kal-el, para matarlo." El hombre apretó más todavía, hasta que le fue imposible a Oliver pronunciar una sola palabra.

"Kal-el, el niño mimado de Jor-el, el hijo predilecto que todos queríamos tener. ¿Por qué tuvo que ser salvado? ¿Por qué él se merecía más que nuestros hijos, hermanos, que nuestras familias? Kal-el debería haber muerto hace mucho tiempo y yo solo he venido para terminar el trabajo."

"Jamás te… ayudaré a algo así…" El rostro de Oliver estaba enrojecido por la falta de aire, pero no le importaba, no iba a dejarse vencer por alguien que estaba amenazando a Clark. "No seré tu cebo… nunca."

"Siento decírtelo, pero ya lo eres." Le dijo tan cerca de su rostro, que pudo sentir su aliento caliente sobre la mejilla. Oliver vio al hombre sonreír. "Kal-el ¿sigues ahí?"

"Si, pero no hace falta que tengas a Oliver como rehén para que me reúna contigo y nos enfrentemos. Déjale fuera de todo esto y nos veremos donde quieras."

Clark no podía quitar de la cabeza la de Oliver, mientras luchaba por respirar; si algo malo le ocurría por su culpa, porque alguien le había convertido en un cebo para él, no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Además, pensar que no se trataba de un ser humano loco, sino de alguien con los mismos poderes que él, un superviviente kriptoniano, ponía las cosas mucho más difíciles, sobretodo para el enfrentamiento pues tanto la gente de Zod, como Kara, como todos los kriptonianos y kandorianos con los que se había enfrentado, eran mucho más fuertes que él y tenían todos sus poderes.

"Creo que a estas alturas en que ya sabes quien soy y que es lo que quiero, vamos a hacer las cosas más interesantes."

Clark se puso tenso, no se podía hacer una idea de lo que eso significaba exactamente, pero tratándose de la persona que tenía secuestrado a Oliver y que ya le había torturado, no esperaba nada bueno.

"¿Qué es a lo que te refieres?"

"Que creo que no te estás tomando en serio mis palabras Kal-el y para que veas que no voy a descansar hasta que te haya destruido y el último hijo de Kripton haya muerto."

Se movió hacia Oliver, con un movimiento de la mano y sin apenas esfuerzo lo levantó en vilo de aquella mesa y lo dejó así suspendido. Lo lanzó al suelo unos metros más allá de donde estaban, hasta golpearse con una mesa y pese a no querer hacerlo, Oliver protestó, lo suficientemente alto como para que Clark lo escuchara al otro lado.

"Para tu información, Kal-el, mi nombre es Bal-el y tu padre fue un de mis alumnos, fui el primero en saber que iba a ser padre. Me alegré entonces, pero ahora reclamo tu muerte, porque no tienes más derecho que ninguno de los hijos de Kripton muertos en el desastre que destruyó nuestro mundo. Mientras tanto, mientras no vengas a mi para sufrir el mismo destino que tus ancestros, será tu novio el que sufra en tu lugar, el destino que te ha sido asignado."

"¡No, Oliver no tiene porque pasar por esto! ¡Déjale!"

"¿Me estás ordenando? ¿Te atreves a decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer? Veo que no has comprendido lo que te estaba diciendo."

Oliver se estaba poniendo en pie cuando el hombre se acercó a él, no iba a dejarse vencer sin pelear, no lo había hecho cuando sus inversores intentaban quitarle todo lo que su padre había creado, no lo había hecho siendo un niño, no iba a permitir que eso ocurriera ahora.

Miró a su alrededor, en busca de algo con lo que poder enfrentarse a Bal-el, cogió una barra de hierro que encontró por allí. La cogió con fuerza, con toda la que pudo en ese momento, que no era mucha. Lo vio venir, como si de un humano más se tratara y por un momento, Oliver pensó que era precisamente eso, tan solo un ser humano. Pero se equivocaba.

Antes de que Bal-el llegara hasta él, lo perdió de vista, se dio la vuelta, lo buscó, pero era extremadamente rápido, igual que había visto a Clark tantas veces; le golpeó por detrás y lo tiró al suelo; cuando quiso devolverle el golpe con la barra de hierro, el hombre ya no estaba allí. Lo escuchó correr, pero tan rápido que no había forma de verlo.

Cuando finalmente quiso darse cuenta, tenía el pie del hombre sobre su pierna, aplastándole y riendo, con el teléfono todavía en la mano. Había estado jugando con él al gato y al ratón hasta que había dejado de divertirle.

Clark, aterrado por lo que estaba escuchando, pero sobretodo por oír a Oliver protestar y quejarse, había dejado de respirar, con la vista clavada en la nada y toda su atención puesta en lo que ocurría al otro lado del teléfono, esperando que Oliver no tuviera que sufrir mucho por sus errores.

"Esto ya me está aburriendo, así que quiero dejar las cosas claras de una vez." Volvió a decir Bal-el de nuevo a Clark. "Vas a reunirte conmigo mañana a primera hora de la mañana, en lo algo de la torre Luthor; supongo que parece un lugar bastante apropiado, ¿No le parece señor Queen?"

"Vete a la mierda, maldito degenerado."

Un terrible dolor en la pierna que tenía atrapada bajo el pie del hombre, le obligó a morderse el labio, no iba a darle la satisfacción de verle gritar. A cada segundo el dolor era peor, cada vez más insoportable, mientras que Bal-el comenzó a reír, cada vez más alto, como si de un maníaco se tratara.

"Déjale, te aseguro que nos veremos mañana, te lo prometo, pero déjale."

"Lo siento Kal-el, pero si hubieras seguido mis indicaciones desde el principio, las cosas hubieran sido más fáciles para tu novio, de lo contrario jamás me temeríais."

"¿Qué le vas a hacer?"

"No te preocupes, lo escucharás dentro de un momento."

Era cierto, un momento más tarde, Clark escuchó un grito desgarrador proveniente de Oliver, un grito que le destrozó el corazón, justo después de escuchar un terrible crujido, que sin ninguna duda, reconoció como la rotura de algún hueso de Oliver. Lo escuchó gemir, incluso le llamó desesperadamente, como no había hecho nunca desde que se conocía.

"Tranquilo, si te portas bien, tu novio tan sólo tendrá un hueso roto, pero si mañana no apareces o intentas prepararme una trampa, te aseguro que tanto tu como él, os arrepentiréis de jugar conmigo."

Bal-el colgó el teléfono y Clark, que había palidecido de repente, se quedó donde estaba, clavado en el suelo, sin ser capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera, Oliver estaba en peligro y tal y como había temido, estaba sufriendo por algo que de una forma u otra, había provocado él. Bal-el lo iba a pagar, pero primero tenía que averiguar la forma de poner a Oliver en lugar seguro.


	18. Chapter 18

Aquella noche, Clark tuvo que pasar las peores horas de su vida. Siempre había estado preocupado que le ocurriera algo a alguien que le importara, pero ahora se trataba de que Oliver podía morir por su culpa. Ni siquiera conocía a ese hombre, a ese tal Bal-el, no era uno de los kriptonianos que hubiera conocido y su padre jamás se lo había nombrado. ¿Cómo había llegado a La Tierra? ¿Y qué quería de él exactamente?

Eso ahora daba igual, la vida de Oliver corria peligro y eso era lo único importante para Clark. Le quería claro que le quería, pero casi no había tenido tiempo de decírselo. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que había regresado que pensar en estar enamorado de alguien casi no había formado parte de su vida, hasta ese mismo momento, en que se le pasó por la cabeza la posibilidad de perder a Oliver.

Apenas durmió, no tuvo ocasión de hacerlo, pues cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Oliver volvía a aparecer delante de él. Al principio siempre le sonreía, era el mismo Oliver, el millonario del que se habían enamorado; pero poco a poco su gesto cambiaba y en lugar de sonreír, alargaba la mano hasta Clark y le suplicaba sin voz para que le ayudara, para que no le dejara allí. Finalmente gritaba con fuerza, como no lo había oído nunca Clark y ese grito le despertaba de golpe.

Así llegó al amanecer, sin haber conseguido dar con un plan con el que sacar a Oliver de las garras de ese hombre y evitar que le hiciera más daño. Se quería encargar de él, quería hacerse sufrir como le había hecho sufrir a él, por Oliver, por el hombre al que quería y por si mismo, pues de alguna manera quería culparse a si mismo por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a Oliver.

Aún así, decidió que era la hora de marcharse y afrontar cualquier peligro que apareciera delante de él, como siempre hacía. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a salir de casa, alguien llamó al timbre. No iba a contestar, pero al escuchar la voz de Chloe decidió pararse, todavía tenía tiempo.

"¿Se puede saber donde os habéis metido? Llevo llamando a Oliver toda la noche y hoy por la mañana y no consigo dar con él y tu, te llamé a noche hasta las tantas, porque no me has cogido el teléfono."

Chloe entró como siempre en la granja, pero se dio la vuelta al comprobar que Clark no le contestaba. Le miró a los ojos y no le hizo falta nada más para saber que algo terrible ocurría.

"¿Va todo bien?"

"Chloe, no te quiero meter en medio, no quiero que tu también estés en peligro." Chloe se mantuvo en silencio, parecía que no la conocía, después de algo así, sin duda no se iba a marchar a ninguna parte.

"¿Me lo vas a decir o me vas a obligar a investigar por mi cuenta?" Dijo con una sonrisa, que enseguida desapareció de su rostro. "¿Qué es Clark? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Oliver ha sido secuestrado por un kriptoniano." Chloe abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no consiguió encontrar las palabras adecuadas a una información semejante. "No se como ha ocurrido, todavía me lo estoy preguntando." Clark bajó la cabeza, pues el simple recuerdo de los gritos de Oliver a través de teléfono, todavía le estremecían.

"Entonces vamos a liberarle, no puede ser muy difícil. Hay algo más ¿verdad?"

Clark asintió.

"Bal-el el kriptoniano me llamó anoche, quiere reunirse conmigo hoy por la mañana en la torre Luthor. Anoche cuando habló conmigo, escuché a Oliver, le estaba torturando delante de mi, le escuché gritar, Chloe y no pude hacer nada para ayudarle." Apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que incluso se hizo daño a si mismo. No le importaba.

"Vamos a solucionarlo. Lo importante es conseguir que entres en la torre Luthor sin que el otro kandoriano se entere. Necesitamos una distracción." Sin saber, en un primer momento cual era el motivo, Clark vio que Chloe sonreía. "Puedo entrar en los códigos de seguridad de la torre y hacerle creer que alguien está intentando entrar ilegalmente veinte segundos más tarde que tu."

"Chloe no. Tengo que hacer esto solo. No quiero que te ocurra nada malo a ti y además si ese hombre descubre lo que estamos haciendo, Oliver está muerto y eso si que no me lo puedo permitir."

"Lo se, pero si realmente se trata de un kriptoniano, no vas a poder hacer esto solo por mucho que quieras. Si realmente te descubre, entonces es cuando Oliver está perdido. Confía en mi, en todos estos años he aprendido a despistarte a ti, no creo que sea muy difícil hacerlo con otro kriptoniano."

Clark sonrió por fin, no sabía como lo conseguía su amiga, pero Chloe tenía la habilidad de hacerle sentir bien. Suspiró con fuerza, su amiga tenía razón. No tenía muchas opciones de hacer aquello y al menor despiste, Oliver estaría perdido. Si iba solo corría el terrible riesgo de no volver a verle con vida; si dejaba que Chloe le ayudara, tal vez tuviera una oportunidad, pequeña, pero ya era algo más.

"Muy bien, pero te quiero lejos de la torre." Chloe satisfecha, asintió.

O –

Clark subió en el ascensor principal de la torre para que Bal-el le viera bien por las cámaras de seguridad. Si el plan que había hecho Chloe salía como debía, en menos de veinte segundos sonaría la alarma y el ascensor se detendría. Clark tan sólo tenía que esperar otros cinco segundos; Chloe que ya había jaqueado en alguna ocasión los ordeadores de la torre, podía decirle el momento exacto en el que el otro hombre dejaba los monitores para ver lo que ocurría. Aunque también contaba como Clark con una velocidad superior a la humana, Clark podría recorrer la torre en dos segundos tal vez tres, encontrar a Oliver y sacarlo de allí a tiempo.

La alarma sonó y tras destrozar el techo del ascensor, Clark salió a toda velocidad por el hueco del ascensor hasta lo más alto de la torre. Había puerta cerrada con llave delante de él, por lo que supuso que había dado con la habitación adecuada. Reventó la puerta y entonces lo vio.

Medio caído en el suelo delante de él, encadenado de ambos brazos en la pared, la cabeza pegada al pecho. Respiraba con dificultad y muy lentamente, pero al menos seguía respirando. Una de sus piernas no tenía buen aspecto, pues estaba retorcida en una posición que no parecía muy normal.

"Oliver."

Clark dio un par de pasos dentro de la habitación, pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que más allá de la puerta el cuarto estaba lleno de kriptonita, ya era demasiado tarde y pocos segundos después, el poder del meteorito comenzó a hacer efecto en él.

Cayó al suelo, sin apartar la mirada de Oliver. No podía fallarle cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo. Si tuviera unas pocas fuerzas todavía, podría desencadenarlo y sacarlo de allí lanzándose por la ventana. Pero era imposible, por mucho que lo intentaba, moverse no era algo posible para él.

Oliver levantó la cabeza en ese mismo momento, al menos todo lo que pudo para ver a Clark, abrió la boca y un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de sus labios.

"Todo va a salir bien, te lo prometo." Dijo Clark con voz rota y apagada. "He venido para sacarte de aquí."

"No parece un gran plan de rescate." Oliver rio dolorosamente, incluso en las peores situaciones, el millonario mantenía su sentido del humor; pese al dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo y que apenas le dejaba pensar. "Confío en que tienes un arma secreta."

"Yo también." Oliver levantó un poco más la cabeza y observó al otro lado al kriptoniano que le había secuestrado. "Porque consigo acabar contigo tan fácilmente Kal-el, creo que este juego no me gusta." El hombre sonrió con maldad. "Dime Kal-el, ¿eres tan estúpido como tu padre para sacrificarte por la gente a la que quieres? Podemos hacer grandes cosas juntos."

"Deja ir a Oliver, a él no lo quieres para nada ahora que me tienes a mi."

"¡No!" El solo hecho de gritar, hizo polvo a Oliver. "¡Clark no lo hagas por mi, no puedes rendirte tan fácilmente!"

El kriptoniano se echó a reír.

"¡Que conmovedor! No sabía que habías encontrado el amor en este confín del universo Kal-el. Es igual, tu amigo tan sólo me servía como cebo, ahora no lo quiero para nada, tienes razón. Así que solo me queda deshacerme de él por la forma más rápida."

Con un pequeño mando que llevaba entre las manos, Bal-el hizo que las cadenas que aprisionaban a Oliver se levantaran y lo elevaran a él unos centímetros del suelo, como si se tratara de un crucificado. El millonario intentó no gritar, aunque no fue nada fácil, pues los brazos tiraban demasiado de él, le hacían daño y apenas le dejaban respirar, pues aprisionaban sus pulmones.

"Déjale. Dijiste que le dejarías si venía yo. Pues aquí estoy, cumple tu palabra."

Clark jamás había estado tan furioso en toda su vida, pero parte de esa furia era contra el mismo, por no ser capaz de ayudar a Oliver, estar en el suelo por culpa de la maldita kriptonita y verle sufrir.

"Creo que no he sido yo el que ha roto nuestro trato. Dije que vinieras si, pero también dije que nada de trucos. ¿Vas a decirme ahora que no sabes nada de ese intruso falso? Son tus amigos, lo se muy bien. ¿Recuerdas lo que dije que pasaría si hacías algo además de venir?"

Las cadenas elevaron un poco más a Oliver y lo acercaron a la ventana, mientras estiraban sus brazos hasta límites que no creía poder ser capaz de superar. Se tuvo que morder el labio par no gritar, pues no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles todavía a Clark. Simplemente le miró a los ojos y sonrió débilmente. Después de todo no parecía una forma tan mala de morir, si podía estar con el hombre al que le había dicho que le quería.

"Entonces castígame a mi, él no tiene la culpa de nada de esto."

Clark miró las rocas de kriptonita que estaban incrustadas en la pared y se preguntó como las había podido poner allí ese hombre. De repente la alarma del edificio sonó a su alrededor y como si alguien le estuviera contestando, las paredes se forraron con una capa de plomo, todas ellas, haciendo desaparecer detrás la kriptonita.

"_Si quieres liberar a Oliver, ahora sería un buen momento para hacerlo."_ Escuchó Clark decir a Chloe, a través del intercomunicador que llevaba en el oído. _"Espero que te des cuenta de una vez por todas que no tienes que trabajar solo."_

"¡No! Maldito seas Kal-el, veo que después de todo quieres ver a tu novio muerto. Además tendrás suerte, tal vez sea rápido, siempre y cuando muera en la caída."

Antes de que Clark estuviera completamente recuperado y justo antes de desaparecer de la habitación y posiblemente del edificio, el hombre elevó todavía más a Oliver, estiró sus brazos hasta que el millonario perdió el conocimiento y lo dejó caer, obligando a Clark, ver como caía contra el suelo como si de un muñeco que el titiritero desechara se tratara.


	19. Chapter 19

Todo pasó muy rápido, incluso a Clark le costó ver lo que estaba pasando. Estaba demasiado confuso y alterado por Oliver, como para comprender de que iba todo aquello.

En el mismo momento en el que Oliver caía al suelo, alguien apareció a través de la ventana, no fue más que una sombra, que cogió al millonario un segundo antes de que su cuerpo tocara el suelo, lo sacó de la habitación también por la ventana, pero justo antes de hacerlo, miró a Clark y sonrió. Lo reconoció por fin, pero no dijo nada, ahora Clark tenía otras cosas en las que pensar.

De repente, un momento más tarde, la kriptonita desapareció de la habitación como si nunca hubiera estado allí y las fuerzas regresaron a Clark inmediatamente. Levantó la mirada y vio que un proyectil de ballesta había sido insertado en el dispositivo que ponía en marcha la roca alienígena. Una nueva sombra apareció en la puerta.

"¿De verdad crees que Kal-el estaba solo?"

"¿Y tu quien eres?" Bal-el sonrió, al fin y al cabo, no era más que una humana la que se estaba enfrentando a él ¿Qué podría hacer contra él? No tardaría mucho en deshacerse de ella y sus compañeros. "Habla."

"Eso no te importa, con saber quienes somos todos nosotros, es suficiente. A diferencia de ti, no somos individuos. Formamos una familia, JLA."

El kriptoniano volvió a reír, le encantaban los humanos y sus sentimentalismos; precisamente eso era su punto débil y también, de Kal-el, que después de llevar toda su vida entre ellos, se había convertido en un humano más; no se podía creer que unos simples seres humanos le estuvieran tratando como si no fuera nadie.

"Da igual, no me importa. Además, me estáis aburriendo ya. Será mejor que acabemos con esto de una vez por todas."

"Me parece bien, chicos ya sabéis lo que habíamos planedo."

La sombra dio un paso adelante, y Clark pudo ver por fin que se trataba de Chloe. Pero no parecía ella misma, al menos no la chica dulce que tan bien conocía. Tenía una fuerza especial, algo que no había visto en ella jamás. En cuanto hizo aquella llamada, otras tres personas aparecieron en la habitación, una tras ella, como si de un guardaespaldas se tratara; unos segundos más tarde reconoció que se trataba de Victor.

Otra entró por la ventana, sus alas negras extendidas y su casco dorado, totalmente brillante, taparon toda la luz proveniente del exterior; igual que había hecho al llevarse de allí a Oliver y ponerlo en un lugar seguro, Carter sonrió a Clark, para decirle que tenían la situación perfectamente controlada.

Finalmente, alguien más también apareció en la sala, una mujer, con una de las ballestas de Oliver en la mano, cogida con fuerza y total seguridad, al igual que lo hacía Chloe, solo que en este caso Clark no reconoció a la desconocida.

"¿Qué vais a hacer entonces? No sois más que unos simples y estúpidos humanos, ¿No pretenderéis compararos conmigo? Luchar contra mi no sería más que un suicidio para vosotros."

"¿Compararnos?" Dijo la tercera persona. Clark conocía esa voz, pero estaba bloqueado como para saber quien era. Levantó la ballesta y apuntó al kriptoniano. "No nos importa quien seas o lo que puedas hacer. Has lastimado a nuestros amigos y eso es más de lo que podemos aceptar."

"¿Vais a dispararme con esa ballesta? Niña, eso no es más que jugote para mi."

"Tal vez eso si." Carter caminó hacia Bal-el, no había duda que tenía una gran experiencia como líder de grupo, pues incluso Clark, que no el conocía demasiado pudo sentir su enorme fuerza. Nadie dijo nada, todos miraban a Carter, aunque todos menos Clark, supieran perfectamente cual era su plan. "Pero a ver que es lo que puedes hacer contra esto."

Carter hizo la señal a Chloe y la chica sacó un nuevo dispositivo. Lo apretó sin dudar, sin titubear, Clark se dio cuenta que no le importaba lo que pudiera ocurrir. Tal vez fuera el liderazgo de Carter, tal vez las ganas que tenía de ayudar a Clark y salvar a Oliver; pero Clark se dio cuenta que en su amiga, tan sólo había ganas con terminar con todo aquello.

El techo de la habitación se abrió y donde Clark sabía muy bien que no había nada, más que cielo, encontró una red, llena de kriptonita. De nuevo todo paso tan rápido que cuando quiso darse cuenta había terminado.

La última persona en llegar, le cogía de la mano y lo sacaba de la habitación.

"Clark confía en mi. esta vez, confía en mi."

"¿Lois?"

"¿Qué esperabas, que os dejara tirados cuando mas me necesitabais? Espero que cuando todo esto termine, me cuentes porque os disfrazáis y os enfrentáis a chalados como este típo."

Tirando de Clark, Lois cerró la puerta de la siguiente habitación y se apoyó en ella, como si temiera que su amigo fuera a querer salir.

"¿Dónde está Oliver?"

"No creas que se mucho sobre lo que está ocurriendo, yo sólo tenía que sacarte de esa habitación antes de que se pusiera todo verde."

"Le van a atacar con kriptonita. Yo creía… después de lo que h visto antes, que la kriptonita no le afectaría."

"Creo que es por un anillo de Kriptonita de otro color. No lo se, Chloe me lo ha explicado demasiado rápido y sinceramente no se todavía de que va todo esto, ni si quiera me creo esa parte en la que tu vienes de otro planeta." Clark la miró a los ojos, no se podía creer que Lois estuviera diciendo aquello, así como si nada. "Si me lo ha dicho, ya que tu parece que no me lo ibas a contar nunca. ¿No creíste que ya era bastante descubrir que estabas enamorado de Oliver cuando decidí contarte mis sentimientos? Esperaba que siendo amigos… es igual, no es el momento para discutir porque no me dijiste que provenías de otro planeta."

"¿Y Oliver?" Volvió a preguntar Clark.

"Si todo ha salido según el plan, Carter le ha llevado una lugar seguro." Lois guardó silencio por un momento. "Debe quererte mucho."

"¿A que te refieres?"

Clark miró a la puerta cuando escuchó gritar a Bal-el en la otra habitación, pero no intentó ir allí, tal y como estaban las cosas, si habían lanzado la kriptonita suficiente como para detener a aquel hombre, no podría hacer mucho. Sin embargo no pudo evitar estar nervioso, después de lo que había visto que le había ocurrido a Oliver, no podía dejar de pensar, que después de todo aquello había ocurrido por su culpa y que su amigo estaría mucho más seguro alejado de él.

"Oliver, te debe querer mucho. Sabe a todos los peligros que se enfrenta y está ahí, a tu lado. No lo digo con miedo, no te creas, porque yo haría lo mismo si estuviera en su situación. Supongo que es lo que haríamos cualquiera de los que te queremos. Pero Oliver, Chloe lleva una microcámara, todos estábamos viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo antes de llegar."

Lois bajó al mirada, recordar el sufrimiento de Oliver, su silencio, como prefería morir, antes de ver que le ocurriera nada malo a Clark. No estaba segura de que ella fuera tan fuerte, por lo que sin decir nada, dudó que sus sentimientos hacia Clark, fueran tan fuertes como los de su amigo.

De nuevo el kriptoniano gritó al otro lado de la puerta, pero esta vez Clark no lo pudo aguantar por más tiempo. Allí estaban sus amigos, luchando por él y por Oliver y en lugar de ayudar, él estaba encerrado en una habitación, esperando a que todo terminara.

"Clark no salgas."

"Lo siento, pero es lo que hago. Tu lo has dicho, no les puedo dejar tirados cuando me necesitan."

Lois se hizo a un lado, pero le dio la mano, cogió la mano de su amigo con fuerza y le miró a los ojos. Los dos comprendieron lo que el otro estaba pensando. Alguno de los dos podía morir, pero no les importaba, no mientras todo el equipo estuviera junto. Clark abrió la puerta de golpe, pero se quedaron petrificados al ver que tenían delante.

Chloe estaba en el suelo, tenía una herida en la cabeza, pero no parecía ser nada serio; se estaba poniendo en pie, mientras miraba a Victor y Carter delante un hombre caído en el suelo, que enseguida reconocieron como el kriptoniano.

"Dijiste que no podríamos vencerte, por ser unos simples humanos. Supongo que te equivocaste."

El kriptoniano estaba en el suelo, apenas podía moverse, tenía sangre en el rostro y en la ropa, tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro, que no dejaba de sangrar, a pesar de que la kriptonita hubiera desaparecido de la habitación, por lo que Clark supuso que la punta de la flecha estaría hecha de ese mismo material.

Sin embargo, su mirada seguía teniendo la misma fuerza de siempre y su sonrisa, seguía siendo igualmente horrible y temible, como si estar en inferioridad de condiciones no significara nada para él.

Clark se preguntó si todos los kriptonianos serían así, testarudos, creyéndose superiores a todos los demás, pensando que los humanos, no eran más que una especie de animal muy inferior a ello. Si era así, sin duda, Clark no quería pertenecer a esa clase de personas.

"No sois más que juguetes para mi. Se que no váis a matarme, se que los que os consideráis héroes, no matáis a los heridos, no usáis la violencia como una venganza." Sonrió con más intensidad y comenzó a levantarse para demostrarles a los demás que no le iban a hacer nada. "Sois débiles y esa es vuestra mayor desventaja. Kal-el," Miró a Clark. "díselo tu, tu los ves con los mismos ojos que yo. Son débiles, no son como nosotros." Clark estaba a punto de contestar, pero Bal-el volvió a hablar. "Como tu novio, ¿lo has visto? Estaba dispuesto a morir por ti, simplemente porque está enamorado de ti, estúpido amor."

Hasta un segundo antes, Clark estaba dispuesto a dialogar con él, intentar hacerle ver que las cosas no eran blancas o negras no tan radicales como las veía él. Pero aquello había sido demasiado, usar a Oliver contra él, era lo único que no iba a soportar bajo ningún concepto.

Por eso no dijo nada, se acercó a sus amigos y tocó el hombro de Carter. Le costó hacerlo, no era parte de su naturaleza aceptar ese tipo de acciones, pero por fin se daba cuenta que era más humano de lo que creía, pues en ese momento lo único que deseaba con la misma intensidad que asegurarse de que Oliver estaba bien, era asegurarse que Bal-el no pudiera hacerle daño una vez una más.

No quería saberlo, no quería que Carter le dijera lo que pensaba hacer, por eso no preguntó, se volvió hacia Lois y alargó la mano, al fin y al cabo ella era la mejor amiga de Oliver junto a él. irían con él, estarían a su lado y esperarían que sus amigos volvieran. Aquello le destraba el corazón, pero ya había tenido demasiadas experiencias con gente a la que había intentado salvar sin conseguirlo y se había dado cuenta que las consecuencias eran mucho peores.

"Kal-el."Le llamó el kriptoniano, pero Clark no se dio siquiera la vuelta. "¿Qué vais a hacer conmigo, matarme sin más?"

Clark detuvo su camino.

"Carter, en la fortaleza, encontrarás un par de llaves hacia la zona fantasma, ten cuidado que no salga nada que no debe venir contigo."

"¡No!" Gritó Bal-el. "No puedes hacerme esto Kal-el. ¡No!"

Clark continuó caminando, ya no podía hacer otra cosa más que pensar en Oliver.


	20. Chapter 20

"Está hecho." Dijo sin más Carter. Miró a Clark, su amigo estaba agotado; parecía difícil de creer tratándose de él, pero se le veía en el rostro. "Oliver está bien, te lo prometo."

"¿Puedo verle?"

"Le he llevado al hospital de Metropolis, acabo de llamar están con él."

"No me has contestado. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ¿Puedo verle o no?" Carter clavó la mirada en Clark. "¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?"

"¿Podemos hablar primero sobre Bal-el? El tipo quería destruír el mundo y estuvo a punto de matarte a ti. Supongo que querrás saber que es lo que ha ocurrido con él."

Lo cierto era que no, Clark tan sólo quería saber lo que le había ocurrido a Oliver, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la visión del hombre al que quería colgado del techo, como si de una marioneta se tratara. Le había usado, Bal-el había usado a Oliver contra él y no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Tenía que pensar sobre todo aquello, necesitaba tiempo para recapacitar y sobretodo para asegurarse que seguía siendo una buena idea estar con Oliver aún cuando le pusiera en peligro.

Aún así, Carter tenía razón. No digo nada y esperó a que su amigo le pusiera al corriente de lo que había hecho con su enemigo. Carter era un gran guerrero, por eso Clark le había encargado aquel trabajo. Era peligroso pero confiaba en su amigo.

"No ha puesto muchas pegas, no estaba en la mejor posición para protestar. De todos modos… creo que tu padre ha hecho algo."

"¿Mi padre? ¿Te refieres a Jor-el? ¿Qué s lo que ha hecho esta vez?" Nunca le gustaba escuchar que su padre había tenido algo que ver en lo que pasaba, porque siempre hacía las cosas en su propio beneficio. Le daba miedo pensar que alguien como Bal-el pudiera serle útil de algún modo.

"No es lo que piensas."

- o -

"Nunca podréis destruirme." Bal-el se estaba recuperando rápidamente del efecto de la kriptonita. Habían dejado un par de piedras sobre él para asegurarse que no pudiera escapar, pero era un ser muy fuerte, mucho más preparado para aguantar el meteorito y poco a poco estaba dejado de hacer efecto sobre él. "Nunca podréis deshaceros de mi, he venido a este planeta para terminar el trabajo que Kal-el nunca pudo hacer por ser demasiado hablando. Está hecho para ser nuestro."

Carter lo dejó en el suelo, se aseguró que por el momento las sogas bañadas en kriptonita que lo ataban, estuvieran bien apretadas y sin contestar a las provocaciones de Bal-el, fue en busca de las dos llaves que le había dicho Clark.

Nunca había estado en aquel lugar, parecía sacado de un libro de ciencia ficción. No se podía creer que nadie hubiera dado con él, que el gobierno norteamericano no lo hubiera visto todavía y se preguntó si tendría algún tipo de escudo invisible o algo así.

"¿Dónde está Kal-el? ¿Ni siquiera va a venir el mismo a matarme?"

Carter se dio la vuelta por fin, con la llave en la mano.

"Kal-el jamás te mataría, no es así."

"Por eso ha mandado a su perro para que haga el trabajo sucio. No es más que un niñato cobarde. Si estuviera en casa, no podría comportarse así y menos viendo l oque hace con ese asqueroso humano, tendría que haberlo matado en cuanto tuve la oportunidad." Bal-el sonrió al ver que la expresión de Carter cambiaba radicalmente.

Fue hasta él y lo sujetó del cuello levantándolo ligeramente.

"Tal vez Clark no te mate, pero si no dejas de hablar así, te juro que yo lo haré con mis propias manos. si le hubieras matado a Oliver, ten por seguro que Clark no hubiera tenido tanta compasión contigo. Pero no quiere que te matemos porque es una buena persona, seguro que no todos en tu planeta eran como tu, unos malditos asesinos sin escrúpulos. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Te echaron? ¿Fue un destierro? Al menos podrían haberte mandado a un planeta deshabitado donde no pudieras hacerle daño a nadie."

"¿Desterrarme a mi? No irás a creer que Jor-el fue él único que tuvo la idea de mandar a aquí a sus seres queridos, no era el más listo de nuestro planeta. Mis padres hicieron lo mismo. Yo era algo mayor que Kal-el, lloré, grite y les rogué que no me hicieran venir, pero dio igual. Me metieron en la cápsula y me durmieron, cuando desperté estaba aquí… solo, sin mis padres, con un mundo entero para gobernar como yo quisiera. Pronto me di cuenta que esto era un auténtico paraíso para mi, siempre y cuando no hubiera descubierto que Kal-el también estaba aquí. Las cosas hubieran sido mucho más fáciles para mi."

"Me das pena." Dijo Carter mientras ponía en marcha la llave que estaba a punto de abrir la zona fantasma.

"Yo te doy pena. ¿De verdad crees que meterme en la zona fantasma me detendrá?" Pese a estar atado, Bal-el se puso en pie, tenía la misma fuerza que si tuviera total movilidad. Carter intentó mantener la cama, pese a que cierto temor empezaba a apoderarse de él. "Creo que Kal-el no te ha dicho porque él tampoco lo sabía, quien creo la zona fantasma." Aguardó unos segundos, como si quisiera ponerle emoción al momento. "Lo has adivinado, mi padre. Así que ten por seguro que encontraré la forma de salir de allí y regresar a este plano. Cuando lo haga, este mundo será mío y vosotros seréis los primeros en desaparecer."

Carter estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando una luz intensa cayó sobre Bal-el rodeándolo. Carter tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para no quedar cegado por su fuerza, pero quería ver lo que ocurría.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué maldito truco es este?" Gritó Bal-el mirando a todas partes y tratando de salir de aquella luz de contención. Pero no pudo hacerlo. "¡Humano! ¿Qué demonios es esto?"

"No eres digno de ser hijo de Kripton." La voz hizo retumbar toda la cueva. Carter jamás había escuchado la voz de Jor-el, por lo que se sobresaltó al darse cuenta el poder que tenía tan sólo aquel sonido. "No eres digno heredero de nuestro mundo."

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso cando no eres más que un fantasma, un recuerdo de ti mismo? No puedes hacerme nada."

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. Carter sintió la presión a su alrededor, algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero desconocía lo que era. Caminó hacia las llaves, si conseguía abrirlas, podría mandar lejos al kriptoniano y les daría tiempo para saber como encargarse de él cuando llegara el momento en el que escapara de aquella prisión.

Sin embargo, cuando a punto de llegar, una fuerza invisible lo lanzó contra la pared. Quedó tendido en el suelo, mirando la escena; le dolían terriblemente los riñones, por lo quedó ahí, había recibido el mensaje, aquello era cosa de Jor-el.

"¿Qué vas a hacerme?"

"Lo que mi hijo no puede. Los humanos le han cambiado tienes razón, ya no es como nosotros, pero eso no significa que sea alguien más débil que tu y yo Bal-el. Todavía no lo comprendo, pero es mi hijo y no permitiré que le hagas daño."

Sin que Carter hiciera nada, la puerta de la zona fantasma se abrió. Recordaba lo que l había contado lo que ocurría cuando las puertas eran abiertas, por lo que se sujetó con fuerza a unos cristales clavados en el hielo. Pero para su sorpresa cuando las puertas fueron abiertas, no fue arrastrado. Miró con sorpresa y curiosidad la escena, por primera vez veía a Bal-el asustado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Jor-el?" Grito el kriptoniano cuando las puertas fueron abiertas. "No puedes hacer esto a alguien como tu."

Sin embargo, Jor-el no dijo nada. en pocos segundos un torbellino comenzó a moverse por toda la gran sala, excepto por donde estaba Carter, que lo observaba todo atónito. Bal-el gritó, volvió a llamar a Jor-el, pero no le contestó. La fuerza de aquel viento se hizo todavía más intensa, hasta que levantó el cuerpo de Bal-el y arrastró sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, hasta el agujero que llevaba a la zona oscura. En cuanto cruzó todo se quedó tranquilo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, Carter estaba solo en la fría habitación.

"¿Jor-el? No creía que fuera a tener mucho más suerte que Bal-el, al fin y al cabo no era más que un completo desconocido para el kriptoniano. "Te doy las gracias por salvarme la vida, no se porque lo has hecho, pero gracias de todos modos."

Se levantó, todavía dolorido y muy cerca de haber quedado congelado y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

"Espera." Se dio la vuelta ante la inminente voz. "He oído lo que decías de mi hijo, pareces conocerle bien."

"Le conozco, soy su amigo y luchamos juntos en este planeta." Se le hacía raro hablar a la nada, pero intentó comportarse de la forma más natural posible.

"Entonces podrás explicarme eso de que mi hijo está con otro humano." Vale, eso no le hacía demasiada gracia. ¿Por qué Clark no se lo había contado a su padre? ¿Por qué Jor-el no le hacía ir como tantas otras veces?"

"Eso deberías hablarlo con tu hijo."

"Pero te pregunto a ti."

- o -

"¿Jor-el conoce la existencia de Oliver en mi vida?" Clark se puso pálido de repente, sabía de lo que era capaz su padre y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto que él también quisiera hacer daño a Oliver. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

"Fue muy raro sinceramente. Me preguntó por Oliver o más bien por _tu compañero en la vida._ Tuve que contárselo. Tan sólo le dijo que eras feliz con él. me preguntó si estaba a tu altura y sinceramente todavía no se lo que quería decir con eso, pero le dije que si, no me gustaría ver que Jor-el le hace algo a tu novio por haber dicho algo inapropiado."

"¿Y que dijo?"

Carter guardó silencio, aquello no el iba a gustar nada a Clark.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a ver a Oliver ahora? Seguro que ya se ha despertado y te echa de menos."

"Carter, dime lo que te dijo Jor-el sobre Oliver. ¿Cómo que ya se ha despertado? ¿Por qué no me has dicho todavía como está Oliver?"

"¿Qué tal si hacemos esto por partes? Jor-el quiere que lleves a Oliver a la fortaleza, quiere… digamos que quiere conocer a tu novio." Clark se puso pálido. Estaba seguro que si su padre estuviera vivo, aprobaría sin problemas su relación con Oliver, tal vez le hubiera costado comprenderlo al principio, pero hubiera querido lo mejor para su hijo. Pero Jor-el… ya se estaba imaginando que mandaba a Oliver también a la zona fantasma para separarlos. "En cuanto a Oliver, está bien, eso creo, cuando le dejé en el hospital iban a operarle."

"¿Operarle?"

"Tenía algunos daños… un hombro dislocado y una pierna… no lo se, vamos al hospital y que te lo diga el médico. Te recuerdo que no soy el médico del equipo, para eso ya tienes a Emil."

Era demasiado, no podía pensar con claridad, lo primero era ver a Oliver y estar con él, lo de Jor-el, ya tendría tiempo de pensar en ello.


	21. Chapter 21

La espera se hizo larga, demasiada para que Clark no se pusiera nervioso. No le gustaba esperar y menos si estaba en una sala de de espera del hospital, sin saber si Oliver estaba bien o no.

"Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás." Le dijo Chloe ofreciéndole un vaso de café.

"¿Cómo lo sabes? Los médicos todavía no han dicho nada y para colmo Jor-el quiere ver a Oliver, no puedo imaginar lo que querrá de él." Se dejó caer en la primera silla que encontró y respiró con fuerza. "¿Crees que esto terminara en algún momento y que podremos ser felices por fin?"

"Estoy segura de ello."

"Clark." Emil estaba frente a su amigo; no había formado parte del equipo que había operado a Oliver por ser su amigo, pero el cirujano le había dicho todo ya. "Oliver está bien, no te preocupes, la operación no ha tenido ninguna complicación y estamos seguros que en unos pocos días, estará en pie entrenando otra vez."

"¿Puedo verle?"

"Claro, ahora está un poco adormilado por la anestesia, deja que se tome las cosas con un poco de calma y no le digas nada de Jor-el por el momento." Clark asintió y tras darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho y despedirse de su amigo, se encaminó a la habitación de Oliver.

Se detuvo en la puerta, el corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo en aquella cama, todavía con un montón de aparatos enchufados a su cuerpo y haciendo demasiados ruiditos. No parecía que Oliver estuviera tan bien como había dicho Emil, pero era el médico después de todo.

Se acercó a la cama, cogió una silla que había pegada a la pared y se sentó junto a su compañero. Cogió su mano y la acarició con cuidado. Se recostó sobre la cama, estaba agotado, incluso con su enorme poder de recuperación, acarició con su mejilla aquella mano que tantas veces había rodado por su cuerpo y ahogó las primeras lágrimas que intentaron escaparse de sus ojos.

"Lo siento tanto, todo esto es por mi culpa. Debería haberte protegido y no lo hice, permití que Bal-el te hiciera daño, cuando solo quería castigarme a mi y ahora Jor-el, parece que los kriptonianos se empeñan en no dejarnos tranquilos."

Oliver se removió en la cama al escuchar la voz de Clark y lentamente abrió los ojos. Buscó a su alrededor y por fin, dio con la cabeza de su compañero que se apoyaba sobre él. movió la mano, pero estaba sujeta por Clark.

"Oliver, hola."

"Hola Clark." Protestó, le dolía el pecho, el brazo, la pierna… podría asegurar que le dolía todo el cuerpo. "¿Estás llorando?"

"No, bueno si; estoy llorando porque me alegra verte despierto y saber que te vas a poner bien."

"No me mientas, no se trata de mi, no es la primera vez que estoy en el hospital, has visto cosas peores y nunca has llorado por mi. Así que a menos que me digas que me estoy muriendo."

"Oliver no diga eso. No… Emil me dijo que te dejara descansar y no te dijera nada."

"¿Decir de que?"

Clark se tomó unos momentos para pensar. Hacía mucho tiempo que había llegado a la conclusión que intentar mentir a Oliver no servía de nada. Le conocía de sobras como para leer su mente o simplemente ver en sus ojos lo que no le estaba contando. ¿Qué iba a pensar cuando se enterara que su _suegro_ quería hablar con él? Ni siquiera el propio Clark se hacía a la idea todavía.

"Clark…"

"Es Jor-el, quiere verte, se ha enterado que estamos juntos y ha dicho que quiere verte, quiere que te lleve a la fortaleza." Oliver abrió los ojos de par en par pero no dijo nada. "No voy a moverte de aquí hasta que estés recuperado, así que Jor-el puede esperar."

"¿Qué crees que quiere de mi?" Oliver apretó la mano de Clark con fuerza, pensando en todo lo que Jor-el le había hecho pasar a su hijo en toda su vida. La sola idea de pensar que no le gustaba que su hijo estuviera con otro humano y que pudiera hacerle algo, le aterraba.

"No lo se, pero te puedo asegurar que no voy a permitir que te ponga una mano encima. Si no le gusta que esté contigo, que vuelva a renunciar de hijo, no sería la primera vez que lo hiciera."

Oliver se echó a reír, pero en seguida la tos se apoderó de él. "¿Estás bien?" No escuchó a su compañero, pues algo andaba mal, lo sabía, lo sentía en su interior. No podía dejar de toser y pronto se dio cuenta que no podía respirar. Clark se asomó al pasillo en busca de alguien y llamó a dos médicos que entraron en la habitación.

Las extremidades se volvieron pesadas y todo él comenzó a convulsionarse de golpe, la pierna rota y el brazo dislocado le rogaban que se detuviera pero por más que trataba de controlar su cuerpo, no había forma de hacerlo. El aire no entraba en sus pulmones y por más que intentaba hablar, no lo conseguía.

"¡Oliver!" Gritó Clark entre lágrimas. Emil había dicho que todo estaba bien, que la operación había salido bien. "¡Oliver!"

Escuchó hablar a los médicos, pero no comprendió ni una palabra de lo que dijeron, los vio moverse alrededor de Oliver, mirar las máquinas y los resultados que daban. Le colocaron una mascarilla de oxígeno sobre la boca y la nariz y le inyectaron algo, un calmante creía.

"Tiene un pulmón encarchado."

"¿Cómo es posible? La operación ha salido bien, todo estaba bien."

"No lo se, pero tenemos que volver a operarle ya."

Clark se apoyó contra la pared, estaba a punto de perder el equilibro. Había perdido a demasiada gente en su vida, como para perder también al hombre que quería. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que haber algo; porque quedarse allí, mirando Oliver mientras se asfixiaba no era una opción.

"Nos lo llevamos."

"¿Se pondrá bien?" Le preguntó Clark a uno de los médicos.

"No se lo puedo decir."

"Soy su novio, tengo derecho a saberlo, dígame si se pondrá bien."

"Lo se señor Kent, se que tiene derecho, pero se lo digo en serio, no se lo puedo decir, porque no lo sabemos. Ni siquiera sabemos porque ha ocurrido esto. Cuando le hayamos intervenido otra vez, podré decirle algo más."

Clark los dejó marchar vio como se llevaban la camilla pasillo adelante y se preguntó aterrorizado si volvería a ver a Oliver con vida o si la siguiente noticia que le daría alguno de los médicos era que habían hecho todo lo posible.

"_Trae al humano a la fortaleza."_

"_¿Jor-el?"_

"_Trae al humano a la fortaleza; si quieres salvarle la vida, tendrás que traerlo. De lo contrario morirá."_

"_¿Has hecho tu esto? ¿Has hecho que Oliver empeore para que tenga que llevarlo ante ti?"_

"Vamos, vamos, se nos va, ¿Por qué no viene ese ascensor de una vez?" Clark miró al pasillo, los médicos todavía estaban allí con la camilla de Oliver y lo podía ver, agitarse, intentando respirar.

No necesitaba las palabras de su padre par atener la respuesta a su pregunta.

"_¿Le curarás? ¿Realmente le curarás si le llevo a la fortaleza?"_

Jor-el guardó silencio unos segundos, como si estuviera pensando su respuesta. _"Si realmente le quieres, si estás completamente seguro que deseas pasar el resto de tus días con él, le curaré."_

"_Júralo."_

"_No tienes tiempo para esto hijo mío y el humano todavía menos."_

Clark lo sabía, mientras hablaba con su padre, tenía la mirada puesta en Oliver, ya sabía que no el quedaba mucho tiempo, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. No iba a permitir que su padre le hiciera nada más a Oliver, si realmente podía curarle, le obligaría a hacerlo.

"_He dicho que lo jures."_

"_Muy bien tienes mi palabra, pero solo si se trata del humano que debe compartir su vida contigo."_

Pese al miedo a las palabras de su padre y sin importarle que médicos, enfermeras y cámaras de seguridad vieran lo que podía hacer, Clark usó su velocidad para llegar hasta Oliver, hacerse con su cuerpo, asegurándose que no lo lastimaba y salir corriendo hacia la fortaleza. Lo miró mientras corría, inconsciente entre sus brazos. Se estaba muriendo, podía sentirlo y temió que pese a lo poco que le iba a costar llegar al otro lado, pudiera morir en el camino.

Por fin llegó a la fortaleza, todo estaba oscuro; lo dejó en el suelo y llamó a su padre. "Jor-el, tal como has dicho he venido y he traído a Oliver. Has dicho que podías curarle, así que hazlo."

No pasó nada, la fortaleza parecía como las cuevas normales, silenciosa, quieta durante miles de años. Tal vez le había mentido, tal vez no había sido más que una excusa para conseguir que Oliver muriera y Clark se olvidara de él. Se acercó a su compañero y lo cogió en brazos.

No podía respirar y estaba tan pálido que ya no parecía haber vida alguna en su cuerpo. Además, el frío estaba calando demasiado rápido en sus huesos. "Vamos Oliver, por favor, no te mueras. No me dejes; sabes muy bien que no puedo hacer esto solo, no puedo hacerlo sin ti."

Le dio un tímido beso en los labios casi congelados y esperó acunándolo totalmente impotente.

"¡Jor-el! Me has engañado maldito bastardo, dijiste que le curarías y solo quieres ver como muere en mis brazos ¿verdad? Pues ten por seguro que si Oliver muere aquí, dejaras de tener un hijo, jamás pisaré este lugar y renunciaré a mis poderes para convertirme en un humano común y corriente."

La fortaleza se iluminó por fin y la voz de Jor-el resonó en todo el lugar. "¿De verdad sientes amor por ese humano?"

"Ya te lo he dicho. Cúrale."

"¿Incluso cuando no es digno de ti?"

"He dicho que le cures. ¿Vas a dejarlo morir?"

"Eres el último hijo de Kripton y vas a dejar que nuestra sangre se pierda por estar con un humano."

"¿Lo único que te importa es tener nietos? Soy tu hijo y te estoy diciendo que amo a Oliver. Es la única persona con la que deseo estar. Da igual lo que tu o nadie diga. Si puedes curarle hazlo."

Tras unos segundos sin ocurrir nada, una nueva luz inundó la sala, esta vez cayendo sobre Oliver. lo levantó en el aire, bajo la atenta mirada de Clark. La intensa luz le cegó por instante y tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, no podía esperar por más tiempo para ver a Oliver, para saber si Jor-el había cumplido su palabra.

"Está hecho, su vida ha sido salvada, pero sus heridas todavía se mantienen." Clark deseaba rogarle que le curara por completo, pero no lo hizo, mientras Oliver sobreviviera tendría suficiente.

La luz comenzó a disminuir y Clark vio delante de él una figura estática en el aire, sostenida por la luz de Jor-el. Era Oliver, estaba despierto y le sonreía, aunque mantenía la palidez de su rostro y el dolor en los ojos.

Clark lo sujetó cuando Jor-el lo dejó en el suelo. No se podía mantener en pie, por lo que Clark tuvo esforzarse por impedir que se hiciera daño. "Hola." Le dijo cuando por fin lo tuvo en sus brazos."

"¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo hemos llegado aquí?"

"¿No lo recuerdas?" Oliver negó con la cabeza. "Estabas mal, los médicos iban a operarte otra vez, aunque no estaban muy seguros si eso funcionaría. Jor-el dijo…"

"¿Cómo que Jor-el?" Oliver miró a su alrededor hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta donde estaban. "¿Clark?"

"Jor-el te ha salvado la vida, aunque en su tónica habitual dice que no puede curarte las heridas." Sin darse cuenta de donde estaban, Oliver le besó, había pasado miedo, porque había sentido que se moría, que era el fin, que dejaba solo a Clark para siempre.

"¿Quieres a mi hijo?" De nuevo la voz de Jor-el retumbó en todo el lugar. "Humano."

"Se llama Oliver."

"Si le quiero, como no he querido a nadie en toda mi vida."

"¿Crees que eres digno de estar con él?"

Oliver miró a su compañero y sonrió. "Sinceramente no. No creo ser digno de estar con alguien que es capaz de dar su vida por extraños y que sacrificaría cualquier cosa porque los seres queridos estén protegidos."

Jor-el no dijo nada y Clark apretó el cuerpo de Oliver contra él.

"El destino de Kal-el es ser el elegido para proteger el planeta a toda costa."

"Lo se." Contestó Oliver. "Y estaré con él en eso, cueste lo que cueste."

"¿Podrías morir?"

"Merece la pena el peligro con tal de estar con tu hijo."

La luz se iluminó sobre ellos y los dos contuvieron el aliento. "No apruebo esta unión, porque nuestro mundo Kripton, morirá con Kal-el." Clark se disponía a protestar cuando su padre siguió hablando. "Pero te conozco y se que has elegido sabiamente a tu compañero. Tal vez sea lo mejor."

"¿Me está aceptando en la familia?" La luz se desvaneció sin más. "¿Ya está?"

"Creo que Jor-el se resigna a tenerte en la familia."

Oliver no llegó a contestar, pues los labio de Clark sobre los suyos no le dejaron decir nada. lo aprisionó con fuerza, no tanta como para hacerle daño, pero la suficiente para sentirlo cerca.

"Creí que te perdía."

"Eso jamás pasará. Volvemos a casa. Te recuerdo que acaban de operarme y estoy a punto de perder el conocimiento."

- o -

"Buenos días." Oliver abrió los ojos pesadamente y se encontró con una bandeja sobre la cama. "Feliz aniversario."

"Clark…" El periodista besó a su marido en los labios.

"No todos los días se celebra el primer de casados." Clark se sentó en al cama y le acarició la mejilla. "Ni tampoco la semana de ser alcalde de la ciudad. ¿Como se siente el señor político?"

Llevaban un año casados y Oliver acababa de salir elegido como alcalde. La vida no era perfecta, pero después de todo lo que habían pasado, la suya empezaba a parecerse bastante a ser maravillosa. Habían hablado ya de adoptar algún niño, pese a las voces detractoras que se habían oído por ahí. Pero les daba igual, era su momento, eran felices.

"¿Ahora mismo? Con ganas de quedarme en la cama todo el día. No quiero ver a esos maldito contratistas y mucho menos pelearme con los que se empeñan en poner la central nuclear a veinte kilómetros de Metropolis." Clark lo miró y sonrió mientras se le iluminaba en rostro. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Jor-el tenía razón después de todo, eras el indicado para proteger el mundo conmigo." Se tumbó a su lado y le ofreció una tostada. "¿Cuál es el plan para hoy?"

"Cuando consiga librarme de las malditas reuniones soy solo tuyo."

"Mmm, suena bien. ¿Y cuando será eso?"

"No lo se, pero por lo pronto," Oliver apartó la bandeja y se puso sobre Clark, continuó besándole, mientras le quitaba la ropa, hasta que los dos estuvieron desnudos. "Todavía tengo un par de horas hasta la primera reunión para ser todo tuyo."


End file.
